The Experiment
by cpu8
Summary: Mateusz Ornowski - Just an ordinary teenager from Melbourne. When he's warped to a mysterious world full of unfamiliar creatures he fails to make sense of it all. The sinister mafia that is Team Rocket trying to hunt him down doesn't make it any easier. Will he ever find out how he came to be in the world of Pokémon? Perhaps he might even figure out what he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Happened?

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. It was pouring with rain and it was 5 degrees Celsius, a typical late autumn morning temperature. Mateusz Ornowski, a fifteen year old boy from the outer eastern suburbs, was lying in bed, trying to have a sleep in. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for at least a week. He'd been having an ominous feeling, anticipating that something strange was going to happen, and that had kept him awake. As he lay there, attempting to at least get some rest, he wondered why he had this feeling. Could it be that something was actually going to happen? Or was it just his anxiety playing up? No. It couldn't be his anxiety. It never lasted for more than one night at a time. He must be just paranoid; after all, lots of bad things were happening in the world. The Sydney siege, a terror attack on Australian soil had happened last December, perhaps one would happen in Melbourne, after all, Melbourne was almost as big as Sydney and more important to the country's status of multiculturalism and wealth. Other issues included: Ebola, Russia's invasion of Ukraine, his father's cancer. He lay in bed, thinking about these things. After some time, he decided to get up. He walked out of his room, only to be greeted with a furry thing at his feet. It was the cat. He stepped over the cat and continued his walk down the hallway. He noticed that it was cold in the house so he pressed the on button for the central heating. He walked into the lounge room, and then the kitchen as he was hungry for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mateusz." he heard come from the lounge room.

"Morning, mum." He replied to the voice that belonged to his mum.

He made himself some toast with vegemite on it and sat at the dining room table to eat. He looked at the couch and saw his mum, his dad, and his two younger brothers sitting there, watching TV or playing on their iPads. He noted how addicted all the male members apart from him in his family had become to their tablets. They were all playing the same game, Clash of Clans. He thought how sad it must be to be addicted to such a crappy game. He finished breakfast and went into his room to get dressed into some daytime clothing. He checked the weather on his phone and it said the maximum temperature that day would be 15 degrees Celsius with rain and a possible thunderstorm around mid-afternoon, cool weather so he put on a t-shirt with a jumper over the top, with a hoodie on top of that and some tracksuit pants and socks. He walked into the living room again and asked his mum if he could use the computer to do a school assignment, English again, he had to rewrite a few scenes from Shakespeare's play: Macbeth, in modern context. A few hours later, he was done. He had been working for a few straight hours, besides a break for lunch at 1. He emailed the assignment to his English teacher and shut down the computer.

He walked toward his room but before he got to the hallway, he heard his mum speak, "Mateusz, can you please get the junk-mail out of the letterbox, it's soaked."

He went down to his room and put his shoes on. As he tied his shoelaces, he sighed at how boring and un-eventful the day had been so far. Strangely and suddenly, after thinking this, a noise began to build in his head, a sort of ringing, and warping noise. It was getting louder every second. Soon it was too loud for Mateusz and its tone lowered. Mateusz winced at the painful sensation assaulting his ears. Then, there was a loud boom noise, accompanied by a bright flash, colours in a tunnel shape, a vortex exploded before his eyes, and then, Mateusz remembered no more…

Mateusz awoke under a tree, feeling dizzy and vague. He couldn't remember what had happened or where he came from. Who were the people he knew? He couldn't remember faces of people he knew, or had known. He managed to stumble to his feet and the feeling of dizziness subsided. He soon slumped back down to the ground as a sharp pain cut across the right side of his chest. He placed his hand where it hurt, and he felt beating.

"_A heart beat?_" Mateusz thought.

He placed his hand on the left side of his chest; he felt a heartbeat there too as normal, "_But two_ _hearts_?!" he thought.

He looked around and noticed he was in a strange forest he did not remember. All the forests he barely remembered from back home were made up of eucalyptus trees, and didn't have such a small amount of undergrowth. Mateusz decided he would have to look for civilisation.

After taking no more than 10 steps, a giant bee-like creature flew out of nowhere and charged at him. Mateusz ran, not wanting to be stung by such a large, strange looking version of what he knew was called a bee from wherever he was from. As he ran, he thought it was funny that he remembered all the scientific information from where he was from but not historical or social, he couldn't remember who his family was, or his friends, if they ever existed. He soon escaped the strange bee-like creature and rested against a tree. At that moment, he saw a small, rat like creature, purple in colour.

"Hmm… my world didn't have any creatures like these, I must be somewhere different all together, in which case, there might not be any humans at all!" he deduced. Mateusz decided to keep walking to look for some form of civilisation.

Mateusz had been walking for some time now, and had seen more strange creatures that looked a little familiar, but altogether different at the same time, he was confused as to where he was and to where he was from. He was getting thirsty, and he felt the temperature beginning to drop around him, he looked up and the sun was beginning to set. He had to find water, and shelter before he thirsted to death or got sick form the cold that the night would bring. He had a few hours of light left so he looked for a cave, or something that would keep him safe and warm. He searched for a good hour before he found a rocky overhang that would be his home for the night, nearby was a clear creek, but he decided he would have to boil the water first to ensure there were no nasty bacteria or parasites that were in there.

"_Hmmm…"_ Mateusz thought, "_I'll have to find some dry sticks to make a fire with, to boil the water and to keep the cold away, but I don't want a big fire to attract unwanted attention from potential predators. I still don't know much about this place."_

Mateusz gathered up some dry sticks from near his shelter, and put them in a strategically good position to light a fire in the overhang. Mateusz made a crude makeshift bowl from some tree leaves and strengthened it with sticks; he walked down to the creek and put it in the water. He only half filled it so as to not risk spilling any on the way back. He got back to the overhang and poured the water into a conveniently shaped stone he had found. He placed the stones over the crudely constructed fire place and looked for some stones to light the fire with and found what he identified as flint, which he thought was what it was called from wherever he was from. He struck the flint and sparks quickly set the tinder alight, and soon, the sticks above were also alight with yellow flame. The stone heated quickly and the water began to bubble. Mateusz removed the stone from over the fire by grabbing the non-hot regions and put it on the ground to cool. "Good," Mateusz thought, "At least the water will be safe to drink now." After the water had cooled enough for Mateusz to drink, he had some and decided to lie by the fire and fall asleep, but not before making sure nothing was waiting outside. He drifted off after an hour or two and breathed quietly in his sleep. He dreamt of home and his family that night but did not remember what he dreamt…

Mateusz awoke in the morning to a strange slurping sound coming from where he had left the stone with the water. He looked in the stones direction and saw a small purple, rat-like creature just like the one he had seen the previous day. It was drinking all his water and he quickly reacted and threw a stone at it. It looked up, saw that Mateusz was awake and ran. Mateusz decided he would have to find civilisation today or not find it at all, so he got up, stretched, and walked out from underneath the overhang and picked a direction to head in. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a glimpse of greyish-white and purple between the trees, as he got closer, he realised that it was another type of the strange creatures he had seen so far, only, this one was large and humanoid, and it had to be a good 15cm taller than he was. It had a purple tail and underbelly.

"_Interesting colour scheme, though, it doesn't exactly fit in with the colour of the foliage."_ He pondered.

He soon realised that he gotten too close, and, whether he liked it or not, the creature would soon realise he was there. He armed himself with a large pointy stick he found on the ground In case it was predatory, like large creatures often were on what he believed to be where he had come from, and approached, hoping to get the advantage of surprise. He was about 5 paces from the creature. And then, it turned around and faced him, it fixed him with a very powerful: 'what do you think you're doing?' look.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" a voice said coldly and unemotionally.

He looked around for the source of the voice, but found none.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

He realised it could only be the creature in front of him.

"How can you speak without moving your mouth?" Mateusz asked the creature.

"I asked you a question," the creature said, "I expect you to answer it before I think about answering yours."

"I think my name is Mateusz… or was it Mathias? I'm confused and lost, I have no memory of creatures like you or the others I have been seeing, this can't be my world, but memories of that seem, fuzzy…" Mateusz trailed.

"Tell me how you can block my ability to sense your presence? You were a good 5 steps behind me before I heard you. I should have sensed your mental presence long before." stated the now inquisitive creature.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but please tell me where I am, or help me, or something!" said Mateusz, who still wasn't entirely sure whether Mateusz was his real name or not.

"Come with me, I must find out more about how you can block my abilities..." the creature said with an inquisitive look in its eyes.

Mateusz followed the creature, not fully trusting it, but this was his only chance to survive…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interrogation and Consideration

After following the creature for a good hour, Mateusz decided to say something.

"How come you can say things with your mouth closed?" Mateusz asked.

"I am Psychic." The creature coldly replied.

"That explains a lot." Mateusz stated, even more robotically and coldly.

"Are you mocking me?" the creature asked after hearing the tone of Mateusz's voice.

"No, good sir, I don't mock people I have only just met, or at least I think I don't…" said a well calculated Mateusz, not wanting to offend a larger, taller and more well-built creature with a tail as thick as a flippin' branch that could easily break his spine, were it used as weapon.

The creature said nothing and kept walking, taking long, slow strides in front of Mateusz.

"Do you have a name I may address you by, sir?" Mateusz asked politely.

"You may call me Mewtwo." The creature now known as Mewtwo replied with a distinctly unemotional manner that matched the look on his face.

"Very well, Mewtwo." Said Mateusz

The pair kept walking for a few more minutes through the lush green trees of the forest. The weather was slightly overcast, and Mateusz wondered if it might rain later, but it didn't look like it just yet. They soon came to a small opening in the ground with what looked like roughly hewn stone steps going down into a cave like opening.

"Go in." Mewtwo demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you enough to just go into a hole with a random creature I've never seen before that is bigger than me and could easily hurt me, were I cornered in a place like that. For all I know, you may be a predatory creature, so I won't go in that hole; I don't feel safe going in there." Mateusz replied and began to turn to run.

"If you run away, I will have to kill you, I can't risk a human going back to a town and spreading stories about me being in these woods, I must remain secret." Mewtwo threatened with a slight growl to his normally calm telepathic voice.

"You'll have to catch me before you can kill-" It was as far as Mateusz got before he tripped on a rock and face-planted into the dirt.

Mateusz felt a pair of what he assumed to be Mewtwo's hands grabbing his legs and dragging him while he was still dazed.

"This would be much easier if I could just use my powers to levitate you, but for some reason I can't use my powers on you." Mewtwo telepathically mumbled with an amused smirk.

Mewtwo dragged Mateusz down the rough steps into the cave and propped him against a wall.

"Who are you, human?" Mewtwo asked inquisitively, but more gently than before.

"Muuuhhhh- Ouch, that hurt going down those steps." Mateusz moaned.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo asked again with a slightly impatient demeanour.

"I already told you, I am Mateusz. I don't know much else…" trailed Mateusz

"Where are you from?" Mewtwo interrogated.

"I-don't know… I think I come from- another place." Mateusz squinted as he struggled to remember where he was from.

"Where are you from?" Mewtwo asked impatiently this time.

"I said I don't know, I don't remember, something happened and now I don't remember, OK?" Mateusz said in an irritated tone.

This earned him a glare and a warning from Mewtwo. "If you don't cooperate, I'll have to treat you as a threat and-" Mewtwo warned but that was as far as he got with his warning before he got a reply.

"I don't flipping know, damn it, Mewtwo! Isn't that enough for you! You're the damn psychic here!" Mateusz yelled with a white rage within his eyes.

This outburst earned Mateusz a rough shove and his shoulder struck against the hard stone wall of the crudely constructed room of the cave they were in. Mateusz collapsed to the ground and swore at Mewtwo.

"That'll leave a bruise you flipping moron! What'd you do that for you half-" Mateusz spat but was cut short as a sharp pain once again cut through his chest, Mateusz winced with the pain, but this time, it was worse. He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

Mewtwo stood there, pondering the sudden collapse of the boy. Mewtwo examined Mateusz and found he was still breathing, but when he felt Mateusz's pulse, there were twice as many beats as there should be in a normal human being, but judging by Mateusz's strange ability to block Mewtwo's powers, he wasn't a normal human. He probed into the deep recesses of his mind and found that mental blocks were firing like crazy and there was no way to reach his subconscious, as if there was a brick wall in the way. Mewtwo, who was frustrated that all his attempts at extracting information had failed, stormed up the steps on the other side of the room and sat outside the entrance to ponder how such a thing could happen.

"_Who is this boy?" _ Mewtwo thought to himself. _"Who is he to be able to block my powers? And what was it that caused his sudden collapse?"_

Mewtwo went through many possible reasons to the boy's strange collapse and abilities. He had thought the boy may be an agent for team rocket, but, since when did humans have 2 hearts? And why would Team Rocket send a boy to do a man's job? Mewtwo concluded that the boy most likely wasn't from Team Rocket, but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat. He would have to keep the boy under close-supervision until he knew all the details. Mewtwo wasn't used to company, except for an occasional visit from Mew. He would have to make another room for the boy to sleep in for the remainder of his stay. He would also have to sneak into the nearby town at night to get supplies that humans need, like a pillow and some blankets for sleeping, and some antibiotics if the boy fell ill with an infection. Mewtwo weighed up the benefits he would get from putting any effort in. He could get interesting knowledge from this boy, after all, he didn't sound anything like the other humans in the region, his accent was unidentifiable to Mewtwo and the manner in which he talked was quite different. Or it could just turn out the boy was simply affected by amnesia or something else.

After about an hour of this constant, well thought pondering and theorising, Mewtwo heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mewtwo stood up and turned to face the noise.

"Stay away! I've already gained enough pain from you! First you drag me into your hole, and then you interrogate me and shove me into a wall! Do you treat all people you meet like this?!" Mateusz half yelled when he saw Mewtwo standing at the entrance.

"I interrogated you because you could be a threat, as for the shove, I assumed you were being aggressive. You will have to stay with me until I find more out about you to judge whether you are a true threat or just a lost boy with amnesia, or you may yield information that I can use." Replied Mewtwo in a monotonous tone.

"You still didn't have to be so rough, how would you like it if someone decided to shove you into a wall as you were standing up? Wait, WHAT! I have to stay with YOU! I'm leaving right now; I've had enough of your nonsense that you keep saying!" Mateusz said in a rather angered fashion.

"You cannot leave, I won't risk being found, and besides, you may be an agent of team rocket who will tell them where I am, and they'll try to capture me." Mewtwo told Mateusz calmly.

"Who the hell are Team Rocket? And by the way you've been treating me so far, I would be GLAD if they captured you." Mateusz said somewhat more calmly, but coldly and darkly this time.

"Team Rocket is a criminal organisation who aims to take over the world, if they capture me, they will use me to achieve that goal, after all, they created me as a biological weapon for that purpose, but I escaped." Mewtwo provided a reason for Mateusz to be more cooperative.

"Fine, but that still doesn't change the fact that you were too rough. You really only needed to ask me those questions once, I've truthfully told you all I know as you asked the questions. If you still don't believe me, check my mind yourself, you said you were psychic, didn't you?" Mateusz asked.

"I can't check your mind because you are blocking me somehow, which should be impossible for a human." Mewtwo stated.

"If I will myself to let you read my memories, would that work?" Mateusz theorised and asked.

"We could try it, I suppose." Said a now interested Mewtwo.

"Alright, try it now, but don't mess about." Mateusz gave Mewtwo the go ahead.

Mewtwo reached into the boys mind once more, but this time, he found he could actually get into the memories. He looked around for any signs of Team Rocket or information as to where the boy had come from. But the only memories of where he had come from were general knowledge about a strange place that had no Pokémon, only creatures that looked a little like Pokémon. There were absolutely no memories of family or friends or geographical location. He looked into the general knowledge in the boys mind and found a wide range of topics, but for some reason, there was no historical knowledge or knowledge of human cities or towns. Not even country names were there. There was plenty of scientific information though, but nothing to do with other humans except for what appeared to be a human anatomy image with labels, Mewtwo would save that memory for later, he could use it as an advantage against Team Rocket. The only memories that were complete began with the boy lying underneath a tree and ended at the exact moment they were in. Mewtwo stopped his link with the boy's mind and sat down.

"So, you found that I'm not a threat? And that I truthfully can't remember anything of where I came from?" Mateusz asked Mewtwo, knowing the answer but asserting his position to him.

"You are clean of suspicion to do with Team Rocket for now, but I still need to find out about these abilities of yours, so you will have to stay with me. Besides the fact you have no money or identification, meaning that you wouldn't to be able to survive in the town anyway." Mewtwo told Mateusz with a slight smirk on his face, knowing the boy didn't fancy the idea of staying with him.

"Fine, but I'll need some supplies to be able to live, and do you know where I can find food? I haven't eaten since I got here yesterday so I'm starving." Mateusz sighed and finally accepted that he had no choice in the situation.

"I have already thought about what you may need, I will sneak into the town tonight to fetch them. As for food, you will find a berry bush about 50 meters to your left. The berries are edible for humans." Mewtwo told Mateusz.

Mateusz eagerly ran to the place Mewtwo had described and found a bush with large, red, juicy looking berries. Mateusz quickly picked a large handful and scoffed the lot. They were incredibly juicy, but the taste was somewhat foreign, and yet, familiar. After he had eaten enough to satisfy himself, he walked back to the cave and found that Mewtwo had created another room off the hallway of the cave.

"How the heck do you carve through rock so fast?" Mateusz asked with amazement.

"By using my powers. There is a ledge for you to sleep on for the remainder of your stay. I must go and get you some supplies now, if you run away while I'm gone, I will track you down and incapacitate you so you cannot escape again." Mewtwo said calmly to Mateusz, trusting that the boy probably wouldn't have run away anyway even if he hadn't added the threat, but added it for extra effect anyway.

Mewtwo promptly left for the town that was approximately 10km away. After traveling for about 2 hours, Mewtwo came to the trees on the outskirts of a small town. By this time it was dark, and Mewtwo easily snuck through the deserted streets to a store in the centre of town. He stood outside the front of the store and psychically opened the lock. He walked in and looked on the shelves for the supplies he was looking for. He found everything he needed for the boy except for the antibiotics which would come in handy if the boy fell ill from an infection. Mewtwo exited the store, levitating the supplies behind him and re-locked the door behind him. He looked for a human medicine store, which he believed were called; 'chemists'. He found one a few stores down the road and opened the door with his mind. He walked in and found packets of amoxicillin on a nearby shelf behind the counter, grabbed a few and exited the store. He floated back to the forest on the edge of town, scanning the streets ahead as he did to ensure there were no late night strollers. He entered the forest with the supplies and headed back for his home. It took him another 2 hours to get back. As he got back, he heard a strange noise coming from his home. He put the supplies on the ground and went to investigate. He found Mateusz snoring on the ledge he had constructed as his bed. Mewtwo shook Mateusz to wake him up to tell him that he had gotten the supplies.

"Nnnnnngggghh- w-what are you doing, wh-who are you?" Mateusz mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw Mewtwo standing there.

"I have supplies for you, a blanket, a pillow, some antibiotics, and a coat." Mewtwo told Mateusz.

"Thank you, where are they?" asked Mateusz politely.

"They are outside the entrance." Mewtwo replied.

Mateusz walked out of the room and up the steps in the hallway. He found all the items Mewtwo had described on the ground so he picked them up and took them to his room. He set up the pillow and blanket and went back to sleep. He did not snore this time. Mewtwo went to his room and sat to ponder more about how the boy could be capable of such ability so as to block all his powers. After about an hour, Mewtwo had also fallen asleep as using his powers to create Mateusz's room had drained him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 2nd Weapon

Before Mateusz even came to the world of Pokémon, an experiment was going on inside the labs of a Team Rocket base. A genetically modified creature, designed to be Team Rocket's second chance for world domination was commissioned by Giovanni a few months prior. This creature was about the height of an average adult; around 5 foot 11. This creature had been developing inside a large cylindrical tank filled with a clear, bubbly fluid. It had finished its main growth stage and was almost ready to awaken. It was decidedly chosen to be a female version of the first weapon as it was theorised that it would be less likely to rebel and escape. This was Giovanni's second weapon, a second Mewtwo. This time round it would have to work, Giovanni hoped. But that was not to be, as everyone knows, you shouldn't mess with nature…

**5 Days prior to the arrival of Mateusz…**

"Call him! It's awake! He'll want to see this." A rushed scientist told fellow colleagues to call Giovanni.

"I'm calling him now." A scientist holding a phone said, "Sir, it's awake, and its readings are off the charts."

Scientists were rushing about, monitoring various instruments and programs. A minute later, Giovanni burst into the laboratory with an expectant look on his face, he wasn't disappointed, as what the scientist had told him was true. The second Mewtwo peered out of the cylindrical glass tube it was in at all the scientists who were in a flurry.

"Sir, it's ready to be released from the chamber, it can begin training as soon as you want." a scientist told Giovanni.

"Good, get it out and hand it over to the trainer. Have the trainer use as much cruelty as necessary to get it to submit to our every command." Giovanni stated with a smile at his project's progress.

The scientists emptied the chamber of all the fluid and opened the tube. They carried the limp creature out of the lab and into a large open room. They placed the creature on the ground and left, but not before putting a strange device around the mewtwo's neck. It had a dial on the side which they turned to 6 out of 10, this was to supress the psychic abilities of the creature so it couldn't do harm or escape. The mewtwo was eventually able to sit up and after that, stand. It looked around at its surroundings and saw a human woman standing at the other side of the large room. The woman had a stockwhip attached to her belt as well as a knife. She looked stern and stood with a stance to match.

"Creature, come here." the woman said in a stern manner.

When the mewtwo did not obey this command, the woman walked over to it and drew out her stockwhip. She struck the mewtwo against the back with the stockwhip twice. Visible marks appeared through the mewtwo's thin white-grey fur. The mewtwo made a small yelp sound after this whipping and turned to face the woman with a fearful look in its eyes.

"Obey me! Walk over to the other side of the room NOW!" the woman yelled.

The mewtwo obliged this time, but with a scowl on its face. It got to the spot the trainer had designated and stood. It turned and faced the trainer.

"Who are you?" the mewtwo asked the trainer.

"I am your trainer, and you WILL obey my every command or be whipped, understood?" the stern faced woman said.

The trainer continued to give the mewtwo instructions over the next few hours, and every time the female mewtwo disobeyed or did something wrong, the trainer gave it a whipping. By the end of the session, the mewtwo had nasty whip marks and cuts all over it. It was led to a small room down a hallway by some scientists, and locked in. This room wasn't too different to a prison cell. It had a small, hard bed, a tap for water, and a fancy colour design of grey with lighter grey. The mewtwo lay on the bed, trying to get some respite from the abuse it had received. The mewtwo thought about how much it hated its evil trainer, how much it wanted to hurt her back. But that would only earn her more pain and suffering. Suddenly, the door opened, and a woman with a plate of food walked in. This was the woman the mewtwo had first seen when she opened her eyes for the first time. This woman was a recruit who had recently joined because she needed money desperately.

"Oh my gosh! What did they do to you? That looks like it hurts!" the woman sympathized and placed the food down in front of the mewtwo.

The mewtwo just ignored her and ate the food. The mewtwo thought she couldn't trust anyone, that everyone here was just here to make her suffer. But this woman, in truth, was kind-hearted and hated the cruelty that the organisation she had been forced to join exerted on its experiments. She took the empty plate out of the room and muttered that what Team Rocket was doing was wrong. The woman didn't know that the mewtwo actually heard what she said.

"_Maybe they're not all bad."_ the mewtwo thought.

Immediately after this thought, the door once again opened and a scientist with a syringe stepped in, he didn't look evil, but she didn't like the look of the needle and stood up to take a step backwards.

"Please sit down, this shouldn't hurt too much so long as you don't tense." the scientist said with a calm and almost kindly voice.

The mewtwo sat down and stayed still for the man, after all, if she resisted, the trainer would come and whip or beat her. She felt the needle go in, but she was still tense and it stung a bit.

"Please don't tense next time, it will hurt much less." the scientist said before standing upright again. "We'll have to give you a proper name without the guards or others noticing. I'll consort with Jenny, who was in here before, giving you food. She shares my views about what Team Rocket does." he assured the mewtwo.

The scientist exited the room with the now empty syringe.

"_I wonder if those two are a ploy to get me to trust them more." _She thought, _"But surely not all humans are bad, that would be illogical, I'll just have to figure it out myself."_

The lights suddenly went out in the room and the mewtwo took this as a sign that she was meant to sleep. As she drifted off, she wondered whether she would ever see the outside world…

A high-pitched, loud noise sounded in the room. The mewtwo immediately woke up. The noise stopped, and, as if on cue, the door opened and the woman she now knew as Jenny walked in with a plate of food. The food on the plate was a bland tasting sludge that she didn't fancy very much. She ate the food without any issues though.

"We've decided on a name for you, but only myself, you, and Doctor Stanislaw, the man who was here after me yesterday. We will call you: Joasia. It was Doctor Stanislaw's idea to give you a foreign name. If you like the name, nod once if you don't wish to talk to me or shake your head for no." Jenny told the mewtwo now known as Joasia.

"I like it, thank you." Joasia telepathically replied.

Jenny was surprised that Joasia actually talked to her, she had expected the mewtwo whom was now Joacia to be stubborn and not want to talk; especially after how the other scientists and the trainer treated her.

"I'm glad you like it, it means: GOD is gracious." Jenny told Joasia.

"Once again, thank you, it is a name that gives me hope." Joasia said.

"No problem. I'm sorry to say, but the trainer requests your presence in the training room. I feel bad that I am the one who has to tell you this each morning." Jenny said with a downcast look on her face.

Jenny exited the room, and soon after, two guards came in to escort Joasia to the training room. They walked down the hallway and opened the door to the training room. Joasia walked in and saw the trainer standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Today you will learn to use your powers for fighting, if you refuse to cooperate, once again, you will be whipped." the trainer stated, looking happy at this prospect.

Joasia was taught multiple things to do with her powers, and once again, each time she failed or resisted, she was whipped and beaten. Luckily, that day she was taught recover, which helped a little with the injuries sustained but, as she was not fully used to using it yet, the wounds did not go entirely away. She had spilt a good amount of blood from the angry, red looking stripes that streaked across her body from the whip. When she had finished her training for the day, she walked out of the room, and as she did, a team of cleaners went in to clean up the blood on the floor of the training room. She was escorted back to her room and locked inside. About 5 minutes later, the door opened and a familiar face appeared. It was Jenny with a plate of the sludge and a first-aid kit.

"You really need to try not to resist so much," Jenny said whilst cleaning up Joasia's wounds with some alcohol wipes and bandaging them, "I'm gonna be tired of patching you up before the week is through."

"You would resist, were you in my position. They haven't even told me what they are training me for yet." Joasia made eye contact with Jenny and said.

After Joasia said this, Jenny looked like she was about to say something but she simply got up and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Doctor Stanislaw came in with a sad look on his face.

"You have to go for a procedure soon, I was just sent to tell you." he said in a low tone.

"Will it hurt?" Joasia asked him.

Doctor Stanislaw said nothing but had a sorry look on his face as he turned and left the room. Not long after, two guards came in to escort her to a lab. They took her in the opposite direction to where the training room was. They entered a door on the left side of the hallway. It was a white lab room with a hospital style bed with restraints in the middle of it. There were scientists running around, grabbing needles and other equipment. She was told to lie on the bed, so she went over to it and lay down. A scientist secured the restraints and stepped away to grab a needle from a lab assistant. The team of scientists with needles closed in and started injecting each of her limbs, including her tail. Each needle made her muscles feel as though they were on fire, she yelped audibly several times during the procedure. After it was done, the restraints were undone and she was helped up by the two guards who escorted her there. As usual, the look on their faces was unemotional. She was placed on her bed and told to rest by one of the guards. The guards walked out of the room and closed the door, the lights were switched off and Joasia soon fell asleep. This procedure of training and having procedures done occurred for the next five days, but on the 6th day since her awakening, something peculiar happened…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escape

"Hey, you need to listen to this." Joasia heard a voice in her head in the late hours of the night. "I'll try to help you get out, just follow my instructions when I give them to you, it won't be tonight but just giving you a heads up." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Joasia returned telepathically.

"That doesn't matter right now, you'll just have to listen out for my instructions, but for now, go to sleep." the voice told Joasia.

Joasia soon fell asleep and breathed quietly. In a room a few doors down, two people were discussing matters of importance to the fate of the world.

"It isn't right that they treat her like that, besides the fact they want to use her for world domination." Jenny said to Doctor Stanislaw whom had asked her to stay behind late in his lab to discuss what they should do to prevent the conquering of the world by Team Rocket.

"You are right, it isn't right to treat a creature with feelings with the cruelty and inhumaneness they have been. It has taken me a long time to penetrate this far up in the ranks of Team Rocket, I joined so that I could sabotage their plans later on, and now seems like the perfect time to interfere with Giovanni's plans, I say we somehow help the creature escape. I have a computer virus which can temporarily disable all Team Rocket computers and security systems whilst we help Joasia escape. You know, a strange little Pokémon came to me this morning on my way here, he said that we have to help her escape. He will look after her when she escapes. But one thing you must understand is this, if one of us is caught, they will undoubtedly shoot us, so I am going to make sure there is no suspicion on you, I will make you do a part which isn't obvious so they don't think you were involved." Doctor Stanislaw told Jenny his plan.

"But they will kill you if they find out." Jenny told Doctor Stanislaw.

"I know, but I have lived for a good 60 years, Jenny, you are only in your 20s, you have much more life left then I do. My life has been happy; it does not matter whether I die tomorrow or not." Doctor Stanislaw assured Jenny.

"Don't say such things, they won't find out about you. You have been so kind to me since I got here so you can't die on me." Jenny said sadly.

"We will see what happens tomorrow, goodnight, you can go now, I must prepare." Doctor Stanislaw waved off Jenny.

Jenny drove home that night thinking about what was to happen tomorrow, she worried for her friend, the kind doctor. She thought about how she could help the doctor escape suspicion from the escape. She decided that if the doctor came under suspicion she would say it was her. Jenny got home to find that a strange little Pokémon was sitting on her fence.

"Hello there little guy, are you lost?" Jenny asked it, not expecting an answer.

"Nope, I'm not lost at all, I'm exactly where I want to be thank you very much." a voice said.

Jenny jumped at the sound of the voice as she thought no one else was around. After a few seconds, she realised it was the creature in front of her.

"Y-you can talk?" Jenny stuttered.

"I am Mew, and yes, I can communicate telepathically with people, should I choose to." the small creature now known as Mew told Jenny.

"Then why are you here?" Jenny wanted to know.

"I am here to tell you that you must help Joasia escape, the fate of the world depends on the fact that she escapes. If she does not, she will eventually give in to the wishes of Team Rocket and will be used to conquer the entire world, and to transform it into a tyrannical dictatorship, with Giovanni as the dictator." Mew disclosed.

"My friend and I have already discussed the fact that we should help her escape." Jenny told Mew.

"I talked to your friend earlier, he is happy with doing this, I just need to make sure you get the reason why you must do it, if I could, I would do it all for you guys, but I can't exactly just break in to a Team Rocket base and bust her out of there, I would be shot and she would be tortured into submission." Mew made sure Jenny understood.

"Ok, I will do it." Jenny said.

Mew nodded and floated off the fence and into the trees behind her house. Jenny walked into her house, amazed at how important an action she would take would be. She had never exactly expected to be part of the balance between the world remaining free and a tyrannical overlord ruling the planet. Jenny went to bed that night thinking of dreadful things that may happen if she failed to complete the task set before her. Entire armies ripped apart by one creature that had once been sensitive. People being individually levitated and crushed into the ground by an unstoppable force, so full of hate. Jenny must help Joasia to escape, or this was a possibility of the future. Jenny drifted off to sleep soon and all was quiet…

The sound that meant it was time to awaken sounded in Joasia's room. Joasia awoke and mentally prepared herself for the abuse the new day would bring. The door opened and Jenny walked in, as was customary for this time of morning, with a plate of the bland tasting sludge. Joasia was hungry and scoffed the lot.

"Joasia, when I tell you, you need to run." Jenny quietly whispered.

"What for?" Joasia replied with a question.

"You'll see, it won't be long now." Jenny replied quietly.

Jenny walked out of the room and the guards walked in. They escorted her towards the training room. But then, the lights all went off and the only light came from a window at the end of the hallway. Joasia heard two thuds, one on her right and one on her left. She soon realised both of her guards were lying on the ground unconscious.

"Run Joasia! Escape, go down the hallway and turn left at the end, it'll lead you to an exit, don't stop!" a voice which belonged to Jenny said.

"I won't forget what you did, Jenny." Joasia replied as she began to run.

A gunshot sounded as Joasia turned around the hallway, and Jenny slumped to the floor, bleeding from a wound in the back of her head. The guards had woken up. They chased down the hallway after Joasia, but too late, Joasia had already blocked the door that she went through. As Joasia ran, she saw many strange experiments in tanks as she went past, all seemed to be alive. She ran up a staircase and through a door. She was greeted with a scene of scientists all running about in a flurry, she bumped into one or two. A frail looking man tripped in front of her and she accidentally stepped on his arm. She heard a loud snap echo through the hallway followed by a scream of intense pain come from the man. She hesitated and looked behind and saw the man. Half of his left arm lay mangled, fragments of bone stuck up through the skin of his arm, splotches of blood were scattered across the surface of the arm like a cake with berries on top, Joasia gagged at the sight but continued running. Scientists rushed to help the now unconscious man. She recalled that he was one of the men who did the painful procedures on her, he probably deserved it anyway. She eventually came to a door with two guards, she levitated their guns and hit them in the head with them, and they slumped to the ground unconscious. She ran out the door and found herself in fresh air, but didn't stop to look around, she instead ran into the forest on the other side of a grass clearing and didn't stop until she was sure no one was following her and she was a fair distance away.

"Hello, I'm here now, how'd the escape go?" a voice suddenly said.

Joasia whirled around and pounced on where the voice had come from, it was a small pink creature that was sitting there.

"Could you please get off me? You're squashing me and your breath stinks." the creature said.

Joasia got up off the creature and stared at it for a few seconds before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am the voice you heard last night, my name is Mew, and, in a way, I'm your brother." the small pink creature said.

"Why are you here?" Joasia asked.

"To take you somewhere where you can be safe and get trained to defend yourself." Mew smiled as he replied. "But I haven't told the person who is going to train you that you're coming yet, he may be a little shocked, so when we get to the place where he lives, you will have to wait outside so I can explain to him, he is very cautious and anti-social, but can be reasoned with."

"Why should I trust you?" Joasia demanded answers.

"Because I'm not with the people who hurt you, and if you want to stay hidden from those bad people, you should come with me." Mew answered.

"Fine, anything to stay away from those evil people." Joasia sighed.

Joasia followed Mew through the forest at a walking pace as Mew floated and looked around her at all the things and creatures that were new to her, as she hadn't exactly seen much when she was locked away in that base.

"How far is it to the place you were talking about?" Joasia asked Mew.

"About one day away if we walk and sleep the night." Mew replied. "Are you hungry or thirsty? Because I'm starving, let's get some food and drink."

"Where will we get that?" Joasia wanted to know as her stomach had been telling her for some time that she was hungry, and her throat was a little dry.

"Don't you worry, wait here and I will be back with food and a surprise that you will enjoy." Mew said as he floated off into the trees on their left.

Mew returned about half an hour later, holding a weird canister with his tail that seemed to be bigger than himself and a basket of round, red looking things.

"Quick, grab the canister off me, it's really heavy!" Mew yelled as he came through the trees.

Joasia took the canister from him and placed it on the ground, inside was a cold, white liquid.

"What is this liquid you have brought?" she asked Mew.

"It is milk." Mew said with a proud look on his face.

"Where did you get it?" Joasia inquired.

"I stole it from a farmer who left his milk-shed door open." Mew stated. "And in case you're wondering, those round things are berries, dig in."

Mew dived into the milk canister and slurped up milk loudly whilst Joasia sat back in amusement eating the berries from the basket.

"Leave some for me, will you!" Joasia exclaimed as she realised how fast Mew was drinking the milk.

"Sorry," Mew popped out of the canister and burped loudly, "I get a little carried away sometimes."

Joasia tried some of the white liquid known as milk, and found it to be delicious, she quickly drank half of what was left and sighed with contentment.

"Thank you, Mew, those were the best tasting things I've had, and they were very refreshing. You can have the little bit that's left in the bottom." Joasia said, but didn't really have to say as Mew jumped on the milk canister and slurped up the small amount of liquid left.

"No problem, but we should find a shelter for the night and rest before we start walking again tomorrow." Mew told Joasia as the sun began to set.

They found a small cave about 100 meters ahead and curled up for the night. Soon Mew was snoring loudly enough to wake the dead. But thankfully Joasia had placed leaves in her ears by this stage and was soon also asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Meeting

"Come on, Joasia, you have to wake up now, we must leave for the place I told you about, or we won't make it by nightfall." Mew shook Joasia's head.

"Nnnnnnnngghh-"Joasia yawned. "Can we at least have some food before we go?"

"Yes, here are some berries." Mew said before muttering under his breath, "This would have been much easier if Team Rocket had taught you teleport, but unfortunately they haven't."

Joasia ate a few berries and stood up to stretch. The pair then set off for the 'place' Mew had told Joasia they must reach before sundown. They walked through the forest at a constant pace.

"So what is the name of this being you say can train me to defend myself?" Joasia inquired.

"His name isn't important right now, I'll introduce you when we get there, but when we get there, you need to stay behind me, he might see you as a threat and kill you if you don't let me do the talking to start with." Mew replied.

"Sounds like a pleasant guy." Joasia sarcastically mumbled.

They continued to walk through the pleasantly green and peaceful forest. It was springtime and flowers bloomed occasionally in the undergrowth. Suddenly and abruptly, Mew stopped floating forwards.

"Get down! There are humans in the clearing ahead!" Mew harshly whispered.

They both ducked in a bush and Joasia asked who the humans were, and whether they were from Team Rocket or not.

"No, just a couple of young trainers." Mew told Joasia.

"Trainers? What do trainers do?" Joasia wanted to know.

"They train Pokémon to fight one another so they can get to some big fancy tournament and win or something, I don't meddle in the affairs of humans very often." Mew said.

"These appear to be human children, why don't we just scare them off?" Joasia asked Mew.

"Because they would try to catch you, or they would return to their town and tell people about you, and right now, you want to remain as secret as possible so Team Rocket doesn't find you." Mew stated to Joasia.

"Oh, right. But surely we can do something to get them away from here without revealing ourselves?" Joasia theorised to Mew.

"Go ahead; levitate one of them or something so they run away, not a bad idea, actually." Mew agreed.

Joasia levitated the one closest to them and the others soon saw and screamed. They all turned and ran, leaving the other behind. Joasia dropped him and he too ran, after his friends presumably. Mew and Joasia continued on their current path. They walked through a valley on the other side of the clearing. There were mountain peaks in the distance with some snow to cap them. It was a serene place overall and very enjoyable to walk through.

"Can we stop for Lunch? My feet hurt, Mew." Joasia decided to ask Mew.

"Fine, but we're going to have to wait another night before we reach the place then." Mew agreed.

Mew went off to look for some berries that they could eat while Joasia looked for a spring or clear creek she could have a drink from. She found one in the forest and took a long, cool drink of its pure waters. She returned to where Mew was planning to meet her with the berries and found Mew waiting with a pile of berries on the ground in front of him. Joasia was starving and wolfed down a good ten plump, juicy berries before slowing her pace.

"Someone's hungry." Mew laughed with an amused look on his face.

Joasia just nodded and continued to eat berries. Mew managed to get a few in the end so he didn't miss out altogether. After they had eaten some food, they decided there was no point going further that day as they would only have to walk for half a day to get there tomorrow. They looked for a shelter amongst the trees in the sides of the valley and found a small cave that seemed uninhabited. They were wrong about the uninhabited part as a green creature that appeared to be wearing a white dress appeared out of the darkness when they walked in.

"Gard?" the creature seemed to ask.

"Guard what?" Joasia asked telepathically.

"I'm sorry Miss, we were just looking for a place to sleep tonight, we didn't mean to intrude in your home." Mew said to the creature.

"Gard." the creature said before turning around and sitting down.

"Goodbye, Miss." Mew said.

They walked out of the cave and looked somewhere else for a place to sleep. They found a rocky overhang with comfortable room to sleep. Mew floated off somewhere to get something and returned with a bundle of sticks.

"We'll have to make a fire if we're sleeping in an exposed place, it can get pretty cold at night." Mew told Joasia as he set the sticks down.

Mew arranged the sticks into a position as the sun started to go down. He soon had a small fire going and the warmth was comforting to Joasia as the outside temperature dropped.

"So, how far exactly is it to the place you are taking me?" Joasia asked Mew by the light of the flickering, yellow flames.

"Not much further, no more than 15km I should say, goodnight." Mew replied as he began to close his eyes.

"Mew?" Joasia asked.

"Yes, Joasia, what is it you want to ask me?" Mew said, opening his eyes again.

"Why did you help me? Why did you want me to escape?" She questioned sincerely.

"Because they would have used you to take over the world, in time. You would have eventually given up all hope and submitted to their will, and then you would have been used to destroy entire armies, rebellious citizens and anything else that stood between Team Rocket and world domination. The being you are going to see tomorrow and myself, would have had to stop you, and possibly, kill you. But then there would have been the chance you killed us first." Mew disclosed the reason for Joasia's existence.

Joasia just sat there, unblinking, mouth agape.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true, they would have used you to take over the world, like they would have used the being I am taking you to take over the world. You were both designed as biological weapons of mass destruction. But luckily I told some people to help you escape, and they did, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Mew reassured Joasia.

"That explains why Jenny, the person who helped me escape, simply stood up and left after I asked her why Team Rocket was training me, she felt too guilty to say." Joasia theorised.

"Maybe, they seemed to be nice people, the ones who helped you escape, I hope they didn't get caught." Mew said.

"There was more than one helping me escape? I only saw Jenny helping me escape; she knocked out the two guards so I could escape." Joasia inquired for information on her second helper.

"A man named Stanislaw; he didn't give his first name when I talked to him. He put a virus in the computer system that disabled the lights and security temporarily in the area you were in." Mew told Joasia.

"Well I hope they're okay, I heard a gunshot after I turned the corner when Jenny told me to run." Joasia sadly said.

"We'll see, it's likely you will never see either of them again regardless of whether they're alive or not." Mew said sadly. "But if they're dead, it's for the greater good, but I would be incredibly sad if it means I had prompted them into their untimely deaths."

"Goodnight Mew, we'll talk again tomorrow." Joasia said as her eyes lost the battle to stay open against tiredness.

"Goodnight, Joasia." Mew replied and in turn closed his eyes.

The sun had risen that morning and Joasia began to stir. Mew was already awake, accepting a pile of berries from a visitor.

"Gard." the visitor said.

"Thank you for the berries Miss, you didn't have to look for us and bring us breakfast, and sorry for the intrusion yesterday evening." Mew said to the visitor.

"Gard." the creature said and turned to leave.

Then Joasia sat up and yawned. She then saw the visitor.

"Mew, who is that?" Joasia asked Mew as she stood up.

"You remember the cave we intruded into yesterday that was inhabited, right? Well this is that cave's inhabitant, and she has kindly brought us breakfast." Mew explained to Joasia.

"Thank you, Miss." said Joasia.

"Gard, g-gard?" the creature said.

"No, you are right, she isn't a normal Pokémon, she is a genetically modified clone. That is why you have never seen another like her." Mew told the visitor.

The visitor turned and left.

"Thank you again, Miss." Mew called after her.

"What Pokémon was that Mew?" Joasia asked.

"That was a gardevoir that happens to reside nearby in that cave we intruded as aforesaid." Mew said.

"Okay, she seemed kind." Joasia said.

"We'd best get walking now. It will take us until just past midday to get there." Mew directed to Joasia.

They walked out of the overhang and into the forest. They continued in the direction they had been heading the previous day and passed various Pokémon on the way that Mew had to explain to Joasia. This part of the forest was densely populated by trees, but they soon came to a part in which the trees thinned out a little.

"Can we have lunch here, Mew?" Joasia asked as her stomach rumbled, asking for more berries, they didn't seem to keep her going for very long.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to ask, I'm bleedin' hungry!" Mew exclaimed.

Mew found another berry bush just of their path of direction which had juicy looking, blue coloured berries. These were the best tasting yet that Joasia had had. After eating, and having a drink from a very clear looking stream, they continued on their current journey. Soon Mew told Joasia that they were getting near their destination and told her to stay behind him. They eventually came to a small clearing in which there was an opening in the ground with stone steps. Mew told her to wait at the entrance as he went inside. She soon heard a telepathic yell.

"WAKE. UP. SLEEPY. HEAD!" a voice that could only belong to Mew shouted.

Mew emerged moments later with another being that had a scowl on its face. Joasia got a shock when she realised the being looked just like her, only, a little taller and more masculine. The being's expression changed from a scowl aimed at Mew to a look of surprise when he saw her.

"It's okay Mewtwo, she's not your enemy, and she's with me." Mew told the creature.

"Who are you?" the creature known as Mewtwo telepathically asked.

"I am Joasia." Joasia replied with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why are you here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Mew lead me here, he said you could train me to defend myself." Joasia regained composure and stated.

"You did not warn me about this, Mew." Mewtwo irritably said to Mew.

Mateusz walked out of the forest and stopped, a little shocked at the congregation that hadn't been there when he went to the berry bush that was nearby to get some food. Mew turned and saw Mateusz standing there.

"Look out! There's a human over there!" Mew pointed.

Joasia charged up an attack she barely knew how to use and said, "Get on the ground human."

"Who are these beings, Mewtwo, you didn't tell me you were having guests." Mateusz said as he walked calmly over to where they were standing, trusting Mewtwo would stop any attacks on his person.

"Do you know this boy, Mewtwo?" Mew inquired to Mewtwo.

"Yes, I found him in the woods yesterday, he has an extraordinary ability to block all my abilities of sensing his mental presence, reading his mind and memories, and for some reason, he has two hearts. So I'm keeping him here until I find out more about his abilities. " Mewtwo explained to Mew.

"Okay then. Joasia, you can calm down now, the human is fine." Mew said.

"I'm not entirely sure I am human anymore. I don't feel human with two hearts." Mateusz said to Mew.

"What is your name, boy?" Mew asked Mateusz.

"I think it's Mateusz… although I'm not sure, I also might be Mathias." Mateusz told Mew.

"I think we'd all better go inside to talk." Mew said to Mewtwo.

"Agreed." Mewtwo stated and led them all inside.

* * *

Author's note: Here are the heights of the main characters in the story so far:

Mateusz: 6 foot 2 inches (1.87m) he is a tall 15 year old boy.

Mewtwo: 6 foot 7 inches (2.01m)

Mew: 1 foot 4 inches (40cm)

Joasia: 5 foot 11 inches (1.8m)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Attacked

"So, how did you escape, Joasia?" asked a curious Mateusz.

"I was helped by a couple of defectors; they closed down the security systems so I could escape." Joasia told Mateusz.

Joasia and Mateusz had been sitting in Mateusz's room of the cave whilst Mew and Mewtwo discussed something in Mewtwo's room. They had been sitting quietly and awkwardly in the room for about an hour now, barely saying anything, as neither one knew how to make decent conversation to pass the time.

"Why are you here, Mateusz?" Joasia inquired.

"I was… I don't quite know, I woke up under a tree with no memory as to where I came from, I stood up and a sharp pain cut through my chest and that's when I discovered I had two hearts, which isn't normal for a human. I wandered through the forest and slept under a rocky overhang for the first night. I found Mewtwo on the second day, but I didn't know anything about this place so I thought he might be predatory, and I realised I had gotten to close and he would soon find out I was there so I decided to try and sneak up behind him with a big stick to knock him out so I could run away. Once I was about five paces behind him he turned around and saw me, he said something about not being able to mentally sense me which is apparently unusual or something like that. He told me to follow him so I did, as it was my only chance at surviving. He interrogated me in the hallway of this cave and I collapsed unconscious from a sharp pain in the chest. After I woke up he told me I had to stay here because he needed to find out more about my so called 'abilities'. And that's about it; I'm being forced to stay here on pain of 'incapacitation' as Mewtwo calls it, not that I'd run away, I don't exactly have money or identification to get help in a human town so I'm stuck here, and I personally think that the moment I require medical attention in the human town, they'll find out I have two hearts and do experiments on me. Team Rocket might even try to kidnap me if they found out. " Mateusz disclosed his story.

"That sounds like a bit of a story." Joasia said back.

"What about your story? I've told you mine, now you tell me yours." Mateusz told Joasia.

Joasia filled Mateusz in on her story and how she got there to where she was now. She included all the detail, to see if she could manage to gain some sense of Mateusz's personality from his emotional reactions to what he said, but Mateusz listened without commenting or batting an eyelid. After she had finished with her tale, he simply frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say, Mateusz?" Joasia asked, doing the equivalent of a human cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing you need to know, I was just saying something to myself…" Mateusz assured Joasia.

"No, I want to know what you said, NOW." Joasia demanded and stood up, taking a step toward Mateusz.

"I just said that Team Rocket sound cruel and I'm glad that they don't know about me, I don't exactly want to be put through what you went through, I'd go insane, and probably attempt to kill everyone I saw, so I'd be shot or something. If they did what they did to you to me, my dark side might finally win out. It's one of the only things I remember about myself, that deep inside I have a dark side that I've managed to keep locked away all my life, but it haunts my dreams." Mateusz decided to disclose after sighing.

Joasia sat back down and chuckled. "I scared you didn't I?" she jokingly asked Mateusz.

"No, I don't get scared by beings shorter than me; I get scared of hurting them should I have to defend myself." Mateusz said with an irritated look on his face.

"Like you could hurt me if you tried, I'm the biological weapon here, remember?" Joasia continued to beam from ear to ear, amused at Mateusz's defensiveness.

"Do you not remember that I can block out all your psychic abilities? Even Mewtwo can't read my mind without me willing it to happen." Mateusz said with a sudden smile, something he hadn't done since they'd met.

Joasia laughed at the prospect, she thought he had been lying about it when Mateusz had told his tale, and she thought he was lying now.

"Go ahead, try it yourself, if you don't believe me." Mateusz shrugged as he deciphered Joasia's cause of laugh.

"Alright," Joasia beamed as she attempted to reach into Mateusz's mind, and when she found she couldn't, she stopped smiling and frowned, to Mateusz's amusement, "this isn't possible, I should be able to read your mind easily!"

"Try again now." Mateusz smiled as he said this.

"I am no fool, Mateusz!" Joasia looked angry as she read Mateusz's thought that he willed her to read. He had thought the sentence: 'you silly fool, you should have listened.'

Mateusz was almost crying with laughter.

"I got you so good! You should have believed me when I told you, what other reason would Mewtwo have to keep me here?" Mateusz taunted.

Joasia got up looking even more pissed this time. She strode forward to where Mateusz was sitting and laughing and slapped him in the face. Mateusz's normally white cheek turned an angry shade of red as the blood flowed into the cheek after being slapped. Mateusz stopped laughing, but did not retaliate; he simply sat there, looking up at Joasia.

"Thank you, I think I needed that, Joasia, it wasn't in turn to call you a fool, I formally apologise." Mateusz said before standing up and asking, "Are you hungry for dinner? I know where a berry bush is we can eat from."

Joasia on the other hand just looked shocked at her own sudden outburst of violence and couldn't stop repeating how sorry she was, no matter how many times Mateusz tried to tell her it was all fine. She eventually agreed to go with him to the berry bush as she was hungry, and it was almost sunset. They had some berries before walking back to the cave, but, before they got to the cave, a small metal canister rolled between their feet. It began to hiss and emit a large quantity of smoke which soon became a screen.

"Smoke grenade, get down, there are people nearby!" Mateusz said as he tackled Joasia to get her on the ground quickly.

No sooner had Mateusz done this, then there were shouts coming from the trees around them and the shadows of two men with automatic weapons appeared to the front of them. Mateusz crawled and led Joasia out of the smokescreen before the men got to them, they hid behind a rock and Mateusz looked at the scene. The two men stood in the middle of where the smoke screen had been and looked confused. One raced off in a different direction, and the other stood facing away in the other direction. Mateusz quietly whispered to stay down. Mateusz snuck up behind the guard who seemed to be busy fiddling with a radio. His weapon hung by his side, held by only one hand, and loosely at that. Mateusz took his chance and snatched the weapon with lightning speed before the man could react.

"Don't move or make a sound, put the radio on the ground, and kneel down or you're a dead man, and give me your pistol and knife." Mateusz said as he pointed the weapon in the man's back.

The man complied with Mateusz's requests and knelt on the ground with his hands in the air. Mateusz stomped on the radio and it broke. He gave the man a hit in the head with the butt of the gun and he fell unconscious. Mateusz picked up the knife and pistol, before walking to the rock where Joasia was hiding.

"It's okay, he's out cold, we have to contact Mewtwo or Mew, can you do that?" Mateusz took charge of the situation.

"Yeah, sure." Joasia replied before saying, "They're on their way, Mewtwo says we have to go somewhere else that they'll take us to."

"Good, keep an eye out for anymore. Did Team Rocket troops have a large red 'R' on their uniform?" Mateusz asked curiously as he aimed the assault rifle at the direction the other man had run in, in case more came from that direction.

"YES! Oh my gosh, that means they've somehow followed Mew and I here!" Joasia's eyes widened as she theorised about how they were discovered.

Mewtwo and Mew soon arrived in a flash before them that startled Joasia.

"We must go, come here, both of you, Mew and I can muster just enough power to teleport you both along with us a short distance and we must run from there on in." Mewtwo told them.

"How come we didn't just teleport here before, Mew? Instead of walking?" Joasia asked Mew.

"I'll explain later, just come here both of you, before more troops come." Mew said.

Joasia and Mateusz walked to Mewtwo and Mew. They grabbed Mateusz and Joasia and a purple aura began to glow around them. Soon there was a flash and they found themselves about 400meters from their original position, on a hill above the forest.

"We must run now." Mewtwo said as he began to levitate forwards.

Mew floated alongside Mewtwo as Joasia and Mateusz ran behind. Mateusz managed to keep up; despite the fact he was running with an automatic weapon in his hands. They ran for about five minutes before Mewtwo decided they could slow to a walk. Mateusz was very thankful for this and inhaled deep breaths of air as he walked.

"How far or for how long do you think we need to walk for, Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked.

"If we are going to lose them entirely for a considerable amount of time, we'll have to walk all night for a total distance of around 25km. There will be no stopping until I say so, understand?" Mewtwo told them.

"Understood, gee I'm gonna be knackered by tomorrow." Mateusz said.

"I will be exhausted too; we'll have to catch up on sleep tomorrow." Joasia said on the side to Mateusz.

"How did you guys escape capture?" Mew asked.

"Mateusz was the first to react; he tackled me to the ground after what he called a smoke grenade rolled between our feet. He then helped me crawl through the smoke to behind a rock and told me to wait there. He stole the gun of a trooper who wasn't being very alert, and forced him to hand over his remaining weapons and radio, Mateusz then destroyed the radio so that he couldn't call for back up. He knocked the man out and then came back behind the rock where I was. That was when I contacted Mewtwo and you, Mew." Joasia recounted the events that had happened moments earlier.

"Why didn't you take out the man yourself, Joasia?" Mewtwo inquired.

"I didn't think properly at the time, besides, I hardly have any training." Joasia stated.

"Well thank you for helping keep yourself, and Joasia out of capture, Mateusz, I like your quick thinking." Mew thanked Mateusz.

"No problem, it's really bad for everyone if she gets captured, so I had to prevent that from happening." Mateusz said without a glint of pride on his face, he wasn't exactly one to take pride from compliments or thanks.

They continued walking in silence for some time and soon the moon was overhead. They came to a mountainous place where the density of the trees thinned slightly; there were many rocks on the ground, as well as some caves. They had a very short rest as Mewtwo told them to stop. After having a quick drink of water from a clear mountain spring that Mewtwo assured Mateusz was safe to drink from. They soon continued and after about another hour of walking up the mountain, the sun began to rise. On the horizon was the spot where they had begun their journey to this mountain range, a hill in the middle of the forest with a barren top. Mewtwo led them into a cave in the side of a ridge. He told them they would have a few hours of sleep there before he began constructing a new cave for them to properly live in. Joasia and Mateusz were soon fast asleep and breathing quietly, Mewtwo and Mew simply discussed a few final matters before they themselves rested…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mateusz sat under a tree with his eyes closed, resting and pondering his situation. He had sore muscles from walking so far the previous night, and his face was slightly numb and red from his conversation with Joasia the previous day. He had left the cave they were currently staying in to clear his thoughts and relax. Mewtwo was busy constructing the rooms in the cave anyway, and Mew was talking to Joasia. He thought about how relaxing the whole place was, it was peaceful and the air was fresh. The only thing that troubled him was that he kept getting random images in his head, of a man with a needle and a lab coat, injecting Mateusz's arm as Mateusz was strapped to a chair. He had been getting these images since he had come to the mountain side they were on now. He figured it was just part of a dream he must have had when he was asleep earlier that morning. Mateusz decided he was going to have a quick nap when he heard a voice in his head that was not his.

"How's your face, Mateusz?" the voice asked.

Mateusz opened his eyes and saw Joasia striding toward him from about ten meters away.

"Not bad, just a little numb, that's all, why are you here?" Mateusz replied.

"Mew finished his discussion and went off to find some food, it's nearly midday, you know." Joasia said.

"Midday already, I must have been sitting here for quite a while then, I've just been pondering things." Mateusz said.

"Mind if I give you some company? I've no one else to talk to at the moment." Joasia asked Mateusz.

"Why not, as long as I don't have to worry about getting a sore face again." Mateusz said with a smile as he added the taunt.

"We'll see about the sore face part." Joasia said with a laugh as she sat on the grass near Mateusz. "So, what have you been thinking about?"

"Just… things, I've been getting strange images in my head but I think it was just a dream." Mateusz disclosed, smile disappearing and being replaced with a slight frown as Mateusz stared into empty space.

"What are the strange images? If you don't mind sharing them with me, that is." Joasia asked.

"I… don't really… remember much, but I know that I was strapped to a chair and a man in a lab coat injected my arm." Mateusz seemed to struggle to get this information out, and frowned more deeply with an even more serious look on his face, still looking into the non-existent distance, stress lines forming on his forehead.

"Interesting… I don't really know what to say about it; maybe you should tell Mewtwo when he's not busy." Joasia looked directly into Mateusz's seemingly distant gaze and said as Mateusz's eyes twitched.

Mateusz snapped out of his mood and looked at Joasia.

"Yeah maybe I will tell Mewtwo, but I think it's probably nothing more than a dream. Anyway, what did you and Mew discuss this morning?" Mateusz inquired.

"We were just talking about the fact that Mewtwo is going to train me to be able to use my powers fully. He also warned me not to disobey or anger Mewtwo, as he can get aggressive when angered apparently." Joasia told Mateusz.

"Huh, I already know he can be aggressive." Mateusz said, remembering when he had been shoved into a wall.

"How do you know that?" Joasia asked, curious.

"He shoved me into a wall when he was interrogating me, I got angry at the fact that he kept asking me questions I couldn't answer because I didn't remember anything about my past, and he shoved me into the wall of the hallway in his old cave." Mateusz said, once again frowning.

"Sounds like I have a lot to look forward to then." Joasia sarcastically said.

"Yes, but he will train you well at least." Mateusz told Joasia.

Mateusz suddenly winced and looked to be in pain, he clutched his chest tightly and groaned, he soon slumped, unconscious.

"Mateusz?!" Joasia asked worryingly.

Joasia shook Mateusz, but got no response from him. Joasia tried to contact Mew for help, and soon got a response.

"I'm coming, Joasia, don't worry." Mew said to Joasia.

Within a minute, Mew appeared, floating between the trees with a pile of berries.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mew asked before seeing Mateusz and nodding. "What exactly happened, did you check if he's alive?"

"We were simply talking, and he suddenly had a look of pain come on his face and slumped down unconscious. I shook him and got no response." Joasia said with a panicked look.

Mew examined Mateusz more closely and found that he was breathing and had a pulse.

"So it is true, he does have two hearts. He is fine, just unconscious. I'll need you to drag him back to the cave, there's no way I can do it, it's not like I can levitate him, he's somehow blocking all my abilities, except for communication, and he's almost as tall as Mewtwo." Mew said with a curious look on his little pink face.

Joasia picked up Mateusz's feet and begun to drag him toward the cave.

"He's not that heavy, Mew." Joasia told Mew.

"Okay, but I'm still too small to help." Mew replied.

Joasia had soon dragged Mateusz all the way back to the cave, where Mewtwo had finished constructing the rooms for each of them to stay in.

"What happened to him, Mew?" Mewtwo asked with a curious look on his face.

"He appeared to be in pain and then collapsed when Joasia was talking to him, and he then fell unconscious." Mew informed Mewtwo.

"Hmmm… he has done this before, when I was interrogating him in my previous home." Mewtwo disclosed.

"Nnnnnngggghhhh… Why am I covered in dirt and grass?" Mateusz awoke, groaned and asked. "And why are you all staring at me, and wasn't I in the forest, talking to Joasia?"

"You fell unconscious, so I dragged you back here." Joasia said, looking happy that Mateusz was awake.

"That would explain the dirt and grass, but why did I fall unconscious? Did you hit me again?" Mateusz asked, feeling around for a bruise on his head to explain his falling unconscious.

"NO! I didn't hit you again; you just got a pained look on your face as you clutched your chest and fell unconscious." Joasia told Mateusz.

"When did you hit him, Joasia?" Mew asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Ummm… I slapped him yesterday because I got angry at something he said…" Joasia said, looking embarrassed.

"Well you should have mastered your temper; it's dangerous to just lose control like that." Mew told Joasia.

"It was my fault yesterday, Mew, I shouldn't have angered her." Mateusz said.

"What did you say to her to make her mad?" Mewtwo asked, seeming curious.

"I called her a fool for not believing me that I could block her abilities, and then I laughed, I shouldn't have called her a fool in the first place, I would have found it hard to believe myself in her place, especially due to the fact I look like a normal human, but looks can be deceiving. I apologised to her for calling her a fool and for laughing." Mateusz explained, looking much healthier than he had been when he first regained consciousness.

"Well that's in the past now, but Joasia still needs to learn to control her temper, or it will make her lose focus when she needs to focus most." Mew stated.

Mew exited the cave to get the berries he had left where Mateusz fell unconscious. Mewtwo sat down, seemingly in though about something meaningful. Mateusz managed to stand up after a few tries and with help from Joasia to get upright.

"Are you okay now?" Joasia asked Mateusz.

"Yes, I should be alright, I just have that happen to me every now and then, it's a little annoying, but it's not like I can see a doctor about it because they would find out I have two hearts, and probably do experiments on me in some secret lab or something." Mateusz replied, taking a few steps forward before beginning to lose balance slightly, but Joasia helped keep him upright.

"You worried me back there, I thought you might have died or something bad." Joasia said, looking concerned.

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure it's just a side effect of whatever caused me to lose memory of all past events." Mateusz assured Joasia.

"You should probably rest." Joasia told Mateusz.

"No, I've had enough resting for today, I feel like I could stay awake for a very long time." Mateusz said, seeming to be more energetic.

Mew came back with the pile of berries and put them down, telling everyone to eat some. Mewtwo grabbed a handful and went back to his state of thought whilst everyone else just ate berries one by one. They soon had their fill of berries and sat back to relax.

"I think I'm going to need something other than berries to live on, I'm pretty sure that berries don't meet all of my nutritional needs." Mateusz said, eyeing the last few berries that were on the ground.

"There are different berries, each has a different nutrition specialisation, and they can all be found in these forests, I'll have to make sure to find some of the other ones for you." Mew replied and then asked, "So Mateusz, can you remember anything of where you're from?" Mew wanted to know.

"No, my memories of my life start with me waking up, underneath a tree in the forest near Mewtwo's old cave." Mateusz replied, frowning slightly, and getting that faraway look in his eyes again.

"That's interesting, I've never seen a case like yours, and I don't think its amnesia." Mew said, seeming in thought.

They sat there chatting about everything for quite some time and soon, the sun had set and the moon had risen.

"So Mateusz, are you going to tell Mewtwo about those images that keep appearing in your mind?" Joasia asked.

Mateusz immediately had a serious look come over his face and he stood up.

"I need some time for private reflection and thought, please excuse me, I will be back in a couple of hours." Mateusz said as he walked out of the cave and into the darkness of night.

"What images were you talking about, Joasia, what does Mateusz keep seeing in his head?" Mewtwo asked, suddenly joining in the conversation.

"You'll have to go ask him yourself." Joasia pointed toward the entrance of the cave as she said.

Mewtwo strolled out of the cave and went in the same direction Mateusz had gone in moments earlier. He soon found Mateusz, sitting on a rock that was jutting out from the mountainside and had no trees around it. Mateusz was staring at the moon, looking to be in thought.

"Why are you here, Mewtwo? I thought I asked to be left alone for a couple of hours so I could think." Mateusz said without even turning around to look at who was approaching him.

Mewtwo momentarily just stood there, somewhat shocked that the boy could immediately tell it was him that was nearby without looking, but soon regained composure and walked up to where Mateusz was sitting.

"I just wanted to ask what the images you keep seeing in your head are." Mewtwo said as he sat beside Mateusz, still a little in shock at the boy's ability.

"I sometimes see myself, strapped to a chair and being injected by a man wearing a lab coat, that's it, but it gives me a strange feeling whenever I think about it, so please don't question me any further as I don't know any more about the images." Mateusz replied, looking at Mewtwo this time, his eyes seemed grim and faraway.

"I see you like to sit, thinking whilst you look at the moon and night sky, Mateusz, an activity I partake I myself a lot, I didn't think anyone else made a habit of doing it." Mewtwo said.

"It is a recent habit, but the moon and stars help me think clearly, for some reason." Mateusz replied and then said, "The moon reminds me of myself, as the moon has no light of it's own, it is borrowed from the sun, a reflection, just like I am a shadow of a human, because I look like a human, and yet I am not human."

This shocked Mewtwo more than anything else so far, as this was how he thought of himself, in relation to being a clone of Mew, and was exactly what the moon reminded him of also.

"You are a strange being Mateusz, you have surprised me more than once, and you would have to be the only being who can say that." Mewtwo said as he pondered Mateusz's likeness of thought to his.

"Have you ever heard the saying, don't judge a book by its cover?" Mateusz asked.

Their conversation and debating continued into the night, and soon the moon rose overhead…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mateusz awoke in the morning to a peculiar noise coming from the room next to his. He yawned and stretched as he sat up to get off his rather uncomfortable bed that Mewtwo had fashioned from stone, but had placed leaves and grass to make it softer to lie on, but was still somewhat uncomfortable. He stood up and once again stretched. He then walked out of his room and into the hallway of the cave. He went to investigate the source of the noise and found it was coming from Joasia's room. He stood at the entrance and saw Joasia's sleeping form, snoring loudly. Mateusz sighed and went outside the cave to grab some leaves to cover his ears with; the sun was only just rising. He stepped outside to find Mewtwo sitting outside the entrance with his eyes closed. Mateusz decided to continue walking without saying anything; it probably wasn't worth disturbing Mewtwo to say good morning.

"I'm guessing you couldn't stay asleep." Mewtwo said as Mateusz was walking past.

"No no, it is far too noisy in there, I had no idea someone could snore so loudly. I'm going to get something to cover my ears with so I can at least get some more rest." Mateusz said as he turned round to face Mewtwo.

"Alright, you should go do that." Mewtwo replied before closing his eyes and going back to whatever it was he was doing.

Mateusz continued walking into the forest looking for large leaves that could be folded and used to cover is ears so he could continue to rest. He found some on a tall tree that were green and the perfect shape for the task he was going to use them for. He grabbed four of them and turned to walk back to the cave. He heard a strange noise on his left and a creature appeared between the trees. It looked up at Mateusz and seemed to take a stance. It was small, orange, and had fire on the end of its tail. It launched a fireball at Mateusz and Mateusz barely ducked in time as the fireball whooshed over his head, singing his hair. Mateusz decided to run back to the cave and as he did, more fireballs flew past him, hitting trees and singeing the spot where they had impacted. Mateusz got to the cave where Mewtwo was sitting out the front, eyes still closed.

"Mewtwo, I've run into a little trouble." Mateusz laughed and said to Mewtwo as he got close to the cave.

Mewtwo opened his eyes and saw the creature chasing and attacking Mateusz. Mewtwo immediately stood up and the creature came to a halt all of a sudden. Mateusz retreated inside the cave and watched from the inside. The creature gave up the chase and walked away.

"What happened, Mateusz?" Mewtwo turned and asked Mateusz who was chuckling at what had just happened.

"Oh, I had just finished getting some leaves to cover my ears with when it jumped out of the trees to my left and attacked me. I ran and it chased me here." Mateusz replied, panting from running.

"That was a Charmander, they are known for being a little on the aggressive side." Mewtwo informed Mateusz.

Mateusz nodded and walked down the hall of the cave to his room. The snoring noise was still coming from Joasia's room as loudly as ever. Mateusz folded the leaves and placed one on each ear as he closed his eyes and lay on his bed. He managed to get into a relaxed state once more and rested.

* * *

"Mateusz, get up, Mew has brought breakfast, and once again, it's berries!" a voice that belonged to Joasia said.

Mateusz opened his eyes and stood up off his 'bed'. He walked to the entrance of his room and saw Joasia standing there, arms crossed and smiling.

"You snore incredibly loudly, Joasia." Mateusz said to Joasia as he walked past her and into the hallway.

"I do not snore! It was probably Mew." Joasia denied what Mateusz had told her with a shocked look on her face.

"No, it was definitely you, I woke up and got up to check it out, it was you, I had to go outside and find some leaves to put over my ears." Mateusz told Joasia whilst smiling a taunting smile.

"Oh dear, I had no idea I did that." Joasia said back.

They walked into the hallway and Mew was waiting for them with yet more berries, but these ones were blue.

"Here's a different type of berry for you, Mateusz, these ones contain protein, the ones you had yesterday had various vitamins." Mew told Mateusz about the content of the berries.

They all sat down to eat and Mewtwo joined them, before wandering off somewhere, presumably to do more thinking by himself. Mateusz had his fill before heading off to do the same. He walked into his room, only to find Mewtwo standing there for some reason.

"What are you doing in here, Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked, curiously.

"I am detecting an anomaly coming from in here, something is about to happen." Mewtwo responded.

All of a sudden, there was a flash, and a man whom was holding a strange device and a gun appeared before them.

"Does that man jog your memory, Mateusz?" Mewtwo asked Mateusz.

The man took a few steps forward and disappeared suddenly and the device he was holding fell to the floor. Mateusz walked over to it and picked it up, examining the buttons and dials on it.

"No, I don't remember seeing anyone, let alone a man like that." Mateusz replied, fiddling with the dials on the device.

"What is that device he left behind?" Mewtwo questioned.

"I have no clue, but it seems it may have something to do with that man's appearance." Mateusz replied before setting the device down on his bed.

"We'll have to investigate further." Mewtwo said before turning and exiting the room.

Mateusz followed and walked outside the room to where Joasia and Mew were waiting.

"What was that noise Mateusz?" Joasia asked Mateusz.

"A man appeared in my room holding a device, we have no idea who he was or exactly how he came to be here but he soon disappeared." Mateusz told Joasia.

Mateusz decided he would take another look at the device and Joasia followed him into his room. Mateusz fiddled with device, looking for some label or clue as to what it might be. He found a red 'R' on the side of the device. Joasia audibly gasped at the sight of it.

"We have to tell Mew and Mewtwo!" Joasia said but Mateusz was already getting up to walk out of the room.

Mateusz walked down the hallway where Mewtwo and Mew were discussing something.

"Mewtwo, Mew, take a look at this." Mateusz said, pointing to the red 'R' on the side of the device.

"That is the logo for Team Rocket, it must be one of their experiments, but the man had a different symbol on his clothes, so he mustn't have been a member of Team Rocket." Mewtwo replied before seeming to make up his mind about something and saying, "Mateusz, you will come with me to investigate a Team Rocket outpost for data, there is one about 20km from here, we are leaving now."

Mewtwo turned and left the cave, Mateusz ran to his room, grabbed the weapon he had taken from the Team Rocket troop that had been looking for them near Mewtwo's old cave. Mateusz then ran after Mewtwo.

"Take care Mateusz." Joasia said to Mateusz as he ran out.

Mateusz hesitated and said, "What's the worst that can happen, death?"

This caused Joasia to cringe and Mateusz laughed before continuing to run out the door.

"Well Joasia, it looks like you managed to make a friend just a few days after escaping, even though he looks like he is of a species you should hate for what they did to you." Mew said happily to Joasia.

"Well he's a bit of a teaser but he's nice at least, and besides, he's the only one who can have a decent conversation around here." Joasia replied and teased Mew who looked offended by this stage.

* * *

Mewtwo continued to float ahead of Mateusz as they walked through the forest on the mountainside. They were walking at a significant pace and it was about midday. Mewtwo had said that Mateusz would be the one distracting the guards or knocking them out when they got there, Mewtwo didn't want to destroy this outpost or Team Rocket would suspect he was in the area and investigate. They walked for another few hours and soon, they could see the outpost through the trees. Three guards patrolled outside the outpost which was a small building the size of a house, the guards only appeared to have holstered pistols. This outpost was on the edge of a small town that didn't look to be very busy. The guards all faced the other way in the direction of the town as they believed that would be the most likely place for trouble to come from. Mateusz crept behind the one nearest and knocked him out with the butt of the gun, but grabbed the man before he fell to the ground so that he wouldn't make a loud noise as his gun hit the ground. Mateusz carefully placed the man on the ground and gave Mewtwo the go ahead to enter the facility, as the other two guards were on the other side of the building. Mateusz found what he identified as a silencer on the guard and was surprised to find it fit his gun. Mewtwo opened the door of the facility and walked inside. Mateusz continued toward the other guards, hoping to take them out silently, but one of them turned around and saw Mateusz walking towards them, he yelled out and drew his pistol, firing a shot at Mateusz whom was holding a SMG with a silencer attached. Mateusz took cover behind the building before returning fire, a bullet struck the man in the chest and another struck him in the head, blood spurted from both wounds as the bullets impacted the man, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground, dead. Mateusz felt himself gasp as he realised what he had just done; he had KILLED someone. He decided it wasn't worth letting it get to him as it wouldn't help his current situation. He aimed around the corner again and the other guard was firing at him, he shot back and a spurt of blood erupted from the man's chest and arm, he too fell to the ground, unmoving. Mateusz turned around and ran into the building where he collided with Mewtwo who was running out the door. Mateusz fell to the ground, nose bleeding whilst Mewtwo fell backwards into the wall of the building with his own version of what you would call a nose bleeding. Mateusz's nose had collided with Mewtwo's chin and Mewtwo's nose had collided with Mateusz's forehead. They both got back to their feet slightly dazed.

"What happened out here? I heard gunshots." Mewtwo was the first to talk as he wiped the blood from his face.

"A guard turned around and saw me, he started shooting at me so I shot back, and I killed him and the other one who soon began to shoot at me." Mateusz replied, wiping his own blood that was dripping down his face with his sleeve before saying, "I think we should raid their medical cabinet for supplies to help our bleeding noses.

"Okay, yes, I think we should get something to help with this." Mewtwo replied and then said, "You have a very solid forehead."

"And YOU have a bony chin." Mateusz replied, pointing at Mewtwo's chin.

They walked into the main room at the centre of the building where a cabinet that had a green cross on it could be found, unconscious people lay in a few positions around the room, mostly on chairs at desks with computers. Mewtwo and Mateusz looked through the medical cabinet and found some cotton buds that they stuffed up their noses. After nursing their bleeding noses, they began to head to the exit when the guard Mateusz had knocked out earlier rushed in. He took one look at Mateusz with the SMG and Mewtwo standing next to him and his eyes widened with fear. The man soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious like the rest of the people in the building.

"He will not remember us, I have erased his memories." Mewtwo said as they continued to walk toward the door.

"Good, do you know where the armoury is in this building? I need some more ammunition for the gun." Mateusz asked Mewtwo, thinking about if he was going to need to defend himself in future with the weapon.

Mewtwo shook his head and they decided to look for the room where they would have ammunition. They soon found a room where there were boxes full of small arms and SMGs. Mateusz picked up a bag that was in the room and shoved a few clips of ammo, along with a pistol, in the bag. Mewtwo and Mateusz exited the building and entered the forest, headed for the mountain where they had been staying…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There was a crossover in this chapter with my friend, The Wise Sponge. His fanfic is called The Marxmen and is loosely based in the Deadpool universe. Please take a look to see the crossover from his perspective so that you will get it to its full extent.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the slow release of new chapters for the past few days but I've had some busy days and should be back up to speed really soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Of Secrets and Pancakes

Mateusz and Mewtwo walked through the forest in the direction of the cave where they had set up camp. They were still about 15km away and the sun was beginning to set.

"We'll have to set up camp here for the night." Mewtwo said as the sky was turning orange.

"Yes, I think I can see a cave over there between the trees, let's take a look." Mateusz said to Mewtwo as he caught a glimpse of what he thought might be a cave through the trees.

After walking a few meters through the trees, they discovered that it was not a cave; it was a building, with no road or path leading to it, and a small metal door as the only entrance. The building was rectangular and constructed from concrete; it appeared to have fallen into disrepair. There were deep-set narrow slits in the concrete as windows. The building was a veritable bunker. Mewtwo appeared to be curious and walked up to the door; it had a keypad with 9 numbers on it. Mateusz came up beside him and took a look at the door. Mewtwo attempted to grab the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked, but the spherical shape of his fingertips proved his downfall.

"Would you like me to try, Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked from beside him.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied.

Mateusz tested the handle and found the door to indeed be unlocked and fully opened the door. He stepped inside, having to duck because of the low height of the door frame, seeming to have been designed for the people of the region who had so far, proven to be somewhat shorter than him on average. Mewtwo followed closely behind, having to duck even more so. Mateusz fumbled around the wall and found a light switch, he tried it and a light in the centre of the room flickered on. There was a large green 'O' painted as a logo on one the wall opposite to where they were standing. Mateusz took a few steps into the room and found a computer on a desk in the centre of the room. He pressed the on button and to his surprise, the screen came on. A logo appeared on-screen and said: 'Onosuki Initiative'. Mateusz clicked on the logo and some information appeared on-screen in text form.

'_The Onosuki Initiative is a movement with the soul purpose to stop the conquering of the world by Team Rocket and other criminal organisations. It was founded in 2085 by Matusu Onosuki, a man who wished to stop the devastation that such an event as the conquering of the world by a criminal organisation would bring. The initiative has infiltrated multiple branches of Team Rocket and has successfully sabotaged 42 Team Rocket plans and experiments to date, but at a cost of 3 lives of Initiative agents, they were discovered in the act of sabotaging and were executed by Team Rocket. The most recent successful sabotage tragically ended with one of our top agents, Thomas Stanislaw, being executed. He managed to sabotage a biological weapon experiment involving a creature engineered to have extraordinary power and capability, even to take over the world. Thomas Stanislaw initiated a virus that shut down the security systems which allowed the creature to escape. The initiative currently has 200 agents in Team Rocket positions, sabotaging at every chance they get.'_

"Wow, sounds like this organisation helped Joasia to escape. But why is this place deserted and left unlocked? It was only a couple of days ago that she escaped." Mateusz said and pondered.

"Check their database to see what happened." Mewtwo replied.

Mateusz clicked through files and eventually found a data log. The file said that about a day ago they had evacuated the base due to a Team Rocket outpost being too close.

"_If they evacuated, then why didn't they delete their files? And why was the door unlocked?" _Mateusz thought to himself.

Mateusz continued to look through files and found one that was titled: _Known Criminal Organisations. _Mateusz clicked on it and it came up with a list of various criminal organisations and illegal research projects, including Team Rocket. Mateusz scrolled down and found one titled unknown. He was curious and clicked on it and a document came up on screen.

'_Not much is known about this organisation, even its name hasn't been found out yet. We do know that its sole purpose was a horrific illegal scientific experiment. They experimented with human genetics, trying to figure out how to make a biologically modified human that would be unstoppable; dozens of people were kidnapped and died during the experimenting until they got it right. They grew the weapon in a tube filled with - as it grew, and monitored its life signs. It is rumoured to have -. It is also rumoured to have an - 5000. It is known to have escaped and it looks like a - old -. The Onosuki Initiative will not approach the weapon as it is too dangerous. The weapon is capable of - without remorse. The weapon also has the ability to -its- times and was designed to be able to take on the most powerful of Team Rockets experiments. It has the capability to take over the world but luckily escaped before-. This document has been censored for safety reasons.'_

"Interesting, don't you think Mewtwo?" Mateusz said after exiting the document.

"Yes, it sounds like I am going to have to keep an eye out for that creature, it is a threat that is to be taken seriously if it is hostile towards me and Joasia." Mewtwo said, remembering the part that said the experiment could take on even him, the most powerful and dangerous of all Team Rocket's experiments.

"Yeah, I hope that it isn't hostile, we'd be screwed if it was." Mateusz replied before saying, "I think we should set up here for the night, I can hear rain outside and it's warm in here."

Mewtwo and Mateusz walked to the other side of the large room and found a door. Mateusz tried the handle and the door opened. There was a hallway with a few doors on either side with a slit window at the other end. They walked down the hallway and each tried a different door. The doors opened with no trouble and they each found a bed in the rooms. Mateusz looked around in the cabinet of the room and found a camping stove, along with a few gas canisters. Next to it he found a bottle of pancake mix that you add water and shake to make the mixture.

"_Joasia and Mew are going to like this." He thought._

He put the items in the bag he had been carrying that had the ammo and gun in it. A distant rumble sounded through the now dark sky through the small window in the room.

"_Thunderstorm." _Mateusz thought after hearing the distant thunder.

Mateusz soon decided he would go to sleep; he was tired after the day's ordeal. He soon fell asleep and dreamt a strange dream that he would not remember.

* * *

"_It's awake! Tell the boss!" a muffled voice said in the dream. A being that looked familiar floated in a tube of thick fluid. It had its eyes open and was staring at the men outside the tube._

And then Mateusz woke up, it was morning and the thunderstorm from the previous night had dissipated to partly cloudy skies outside the small window to the room Mateusz was in. Mateusz stretched and yawned as he got out of the bed. He still had dried blood on his face from the collision with Mewtwo the previous day. The door to his room opened and Mewtwo stood there.

"We must leave now, grab your bag." Mewtwo said before turning around and heading down the hallway.

Mateusz picked up his bag and followed after Mewtwo. They walked out of the hallway and into the main room at the centre of the building. On the way past Mewtwo levitated a few paper documents of interest and took them with him. They continued out the door of the base and into the forest, in the direction of the cave. The ground was wet and slightly muddy from the storm and Mateusz's shoes got very muddy. Mewtwo simply floated forwards, avoiding getting muddy.

"_Mewtwo is lucky he can just levitate, he won't get muddy if he doesn't touch the ground." _Mateusz thought to himself as he walked.

After about 4 hours of walking, they got back to the mountainside where the cave was they had been staying in. The cave was soon in sight and they could see Joasia, sitting out the front and looking bored.

"Why do you look so bored?" Mateusz asked when near.

"Because Mew left to go get something, I've no one to talk to so I'm bored." Joasia said with frustration.

Mateusz walked inside the cave with Mewtwo and Joasia followed behind.

"So I see you both made it back alive." Joasia said.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard, but I had to kill two Team Rocket guards in order to do so." Mateusz replied, going momentarily grim.

"Oh, okay. What's in the bag?" Joasia asked and pointed to the large bag that Mateusz was holding.

"Oh, uh, in this bag?" Mateusz said with a smile.

"Well it's the only bag here." Joasia replied.

"Well it's something you'll enjoy, but you'll have to wait until Mew gets back to see. But there is also a gun in there, so don't touch, okay?" Mateusz told Joasia and requested that she leave the bag alone.

Joasia nodded and let Mateusz continue on to his room alone. Mateusz set the bag down on his bed and took the camping stove and gas canisters out; he placed one in the fuel compartment of the stove and closed the lid. Mateusz walked out of the room and back down the hallway. Mew sat at the end of the hallway near the entrance holding what Mateusz identified as a bottle of soft drink and a packet of plastic cups. Mateusz walked down the hallway to where Mew was.

"Hey Mew, where did you get those?" Mateusz asked.

"I stole them from a store in a human town about 15km away. Don't tell Joasia if you see her before she sees me, it's a surprise. And I think I can prank Mewtwo with this." Mew responded, making a cheeky face and pointing to the bottle of soft drink.

"Oh, okay then. I've got a surprise of my own. I have pancake mix and a camping stove in my room, we can have a bit of a treat with the pancakes and soft drink for Dinner." Mateusz replied and pointed to his room where the stove and mix was.

"AWESOME! I don't know why, but humans always seem to make the best food, and it always seems to taste the best, even it's not healthy. Go and get it so we can prepare it." Mew told Mateusz.

Mateusz walked back to his room and grabbed the stove and pancake mix to take to Mew. Mew read the instructions and concluded they would need to add water to the bottle of pancakes mix and shake to mix it. They went to a spring near the cave where the water was pure and added the right amount to the bottle. Mateusz gave the bottle a good shaking for 30 seconds as they went back to the cave. When they re-entered the cave they found Joasia fiddling with the camping stove.

"Joasia, don't touch that, you might accidentally burn yourself." Mateusz warned Joasia who at that moment, successfully turned on the stove and burnt her finger.

Joasia yelped and stuck her finger in her mouth to soothe the burning sensation and pain.

"I told you." Mateusz said before producing the bottle of pancake mix and showing Joasia.

"What is that?" Joasia asked without taking her finger out of her mouth.

"Pancake mix, for making pancakes. It's what we're having for dinner tonight, along with the soft drink that Mew brang." Mateusz informed Joasia with a smile.

"I wanted to tell her about the drink, Mateusz!" Mew yelled as he jumped on Mateusz, hardly even affecting the way Mateusz was standing.

"Sorry! I forgot! Can you get off me now so I can cook the pancakes?" Mateusz apologised to Mew as Joasia laughed at the spectacle.

Mew let go and landed on the ground. Mateusz continued to pour the mix onto the hot plate of the stove. The mix made a sizzling noise as it hit the hot plate and after a minute began to bubble on the top side. Mateusz flipped the pancake with a flat tipped stick he had found and burnt the tip of to make sure it was safe to use for flipping the food. The side that had been facing down was golden-brown and smelt very tasty.

"Who wants this one?" Mateusz asked Mew and Joasia.

"ME!" both yelled like children.

"Okay then." Mateusz said as he flipped the pancake up in the air.

Mew caught it and took a bite of the still hot pancake.

"Ow, ow! Hot!" Mew said fanning his face.

Mateusz and Joasia simply laughed as Mateusz poured some more mix onto the stove. This pancake cooked a little more quickly and soon Mateusz flipped it over. It finished cooking and he gave it to Joasia. Soon, Mewtwo came out of his room to investigate the smell.

"What are you cooking in here?" Mewtwo asked, looking at Mateusz.

"Pancakes, you want some?" Mew replied with his mouth full.

"Where did you get them?" Mewtwo inquired.

"I found the pancake mix in the cabinet of the room I was in, Mewtwo." Mateusz informed.

"Then yes, I wouldn't mind trying one, I have never had pancakes before." Mewtwo said as the delicious smell got the better of his hunger.

"Here you go." Mateusz said as he flipped another cooked pancake in Mewtwo's direction.

Mewtwo caught the pancake using his mind and grabbed it out of the air. He took a bite and his face lit up.

"This is good." was all Mewtwo said before devouring the rest of the pancake.

Mateusz finally got the chance to cook one for himself and once it was cooked, he took a bite and his face too lit up. After they had all had their share of pancakes, Mew brought out the bottle of soft drink and the plastic cups.

"Try some of this, Mewtwo; it tastes really good as well." Mew said pointing to the bottle.

"Alright, I suppose that it might be nice to try something different." Mewtwo said.

Mew managed to open the bottle and poured a cup. He handed the cup to Mewtwo and Mewtwo took a sip and then swallowed. A few seconds later, a strange look crossed Mewtwo's face and he let out a loud belch.

"What have you done to me?!" Mewtwo asked with rage as both Mew and Joasia laughed their heads off whilst Mateusz sat there, looking shocked.

Mewtwo walked up to Mew and punched him in the face before turning and walking away with a scowl. Mew sat up again, dazed, but still laughing. And that was how the day ended for the four of them…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mateusz sat in his room, fiddling with the strange device that had appeared two days ago. Mewtwo was still in a bad mood from the events of the previous night and had been staying in his room for the entire day. The numbers and dials on the device were all numbered from 1-13. He fiddled with a small red switch on one side, and a compartment opened. It looked like it was meant to hold something small. Mateusz decided he would put a bullet from one of the clips of pistol ammo in his bag in. He wondered if it would work now that he had put something in the compartment. He continued to play around with the dials and buttons, and after pressing a red button, a flash happened and the device disappeared. Mateusz was momentarily dazed, but soon recovered and stood up.

"_I'll have to tell Mewtwo that the device disappeared, no matter if he's in a bad mood, it's not like I was involved in the prank anyway." _Mateusz thought after the strange disappearance of the strange device that was in the hands of a strange man when they first saw it.

Mateusz walked out of his room and into the hallway of the cave. He walked down to the entrance to the room where Mewtwo stayed and entered.

"Mewtwo, the device disappeared." Mateusz informed Mewtwo who was sitting on a crudely fashioned stool in the middle of the room.

"Were you messing about with it?" Mewtwo asked coldly without turning to face Mateusz.

"Yes, I put something in a compartment and pressed a button, and it then disappeared." Mateusz replied.

"You shouldn't have been messing around with it, but, no matter, I doubt we would have had any use for it anyway." Mewtwo said coldly, without turning around still.

"Just so you know, I wasn't involved in that business last night, so don't be angry at me for it, I was just as surprised as you were." Mateusz said to Mewtwo, trying to get rid of any anger directed at him for something he hadn't done.

"Really, you weren't involved?" Mewtwo turned and faced him this time as he asked the question.

"No, I wasn't, it was definitely Mew, and possibly Joasia." Mateusz disclosed.

"Of course it was Mew, he is always trying to anger me, and I believe he finds it amusing, but the trouble is, he usually succeeds. I'd have to say he is rather good at it." Mewtwo said in a slightly angered tone.

"Do you want me to get him to stop?" Mateusz asked Mewtwo, thinking of ways he could influence Mew to stop annoying Mewtwo.

"You can try, but I doubt you will succeed." Mewtwo replied, turning to face the wall again.

Mateusz took this as meaning he was meant to leave, so he turned and left the room, before bumping into Mew, who was floating down the hallway at that time.

"Ouch!" Mew exclaimed.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." Mateusz apologised.

"No kidding. Anyway, have you seen Joasia today?" Mew asked.

"I saw her earlier this morning. She said something about exploring the mountain today, I tried to stop her from going but she left anyway." Mateusz replied.

"Oh okay, she'll be fine." Mew said before continuing down the hallway.

"Hey, Mew!" Mateusz called after him.

"Yes?" Mew turned around and asked.

"Do you think you could stop bothering Mewtwo? You're distracting him too much, and he needs to concentrate on thinking about a file we read in a secret base. So don't annoy him for the next few days, okay? You'll have me to answer to if we all get overrun by Team Rocket troops because Mewtwo was getting distracted by your childish antics." Mateusz told Mew with a serious look on his face.

"Oh alright, I'll stop annoying and pranking the sulking baby for a while then, but only because you asked." Mew sighed and agreed.

Mew continued down the hallway and out of the cave, presumably to look for Joasia. Mateusz decided to go and tell Mewtwo that he had managed to stop Mew from annoying him for at least a little while. He entered Mewtwo's room and Mewtwo was still sitting in the exact same spot, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Mewtwo, I have managed to get Mew to agree to not annoying you for at least a while." Mateusz informed Mewtwo.

"That is good, thank you." Mewtwo turned around and said before standing up and saying, "I need to talk to you about something for a minute."

"What do you need to tell me?" Mateusz asked patiently.

"I will be training Joasia, starting tomorrow, and that means you will have to wait longer before I can try and figure out more about you. It will be much longer before I can allow you to leave, I am sorry to say." Mewtwo said with a grim look, knowing Mateusz probably wouldn't like the news.

"Okay." Mateusz said, mood unswayed by the news he had been told.

"Really, you're fine with it?" Mewtwo did the equivalent of a human cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can't live in the human world anyway, they would find out about me having two hearts and other abilities, I would be experimented on by scientists, I would be a research project, and, maybe even Team Rocket would try to capture me for study. I am doomed to be alone in my position forever, not in the human world, and not in the world of creatures like yourself and the other beings that inhabit this world. I am a part of neither world. I am stuck in between for the rest of my life, Mewtwo, so staying with you guys for a while longer would actually be beneficial for me." Mateusz said with a grim and faraway look on his frowning face.

Mewtwo simply stood there, speechless in disbelief at the grim conclusions the boy had made on his own. But Mewtwo knew that what the boy had said was true, he was not entirely part of either the human world or the world of Pokémon. Mewtwo still struggled to say anything back to the boy as Mateusz turned and vacated the room. Mewtwo sat back down and pondered over Mateusz's words, trying to find a flaw that would mean that what Mateusz had said was wrong, but he found none. Mewtwo shook his head in disbelief that the boy had gone from originally being reluctant and unwilling to cooperate to simply concluding that it did not matter, after all, how could someone change their mindset so quickly? Mewtwo had always assumed that humans kept one mindset for their entire lives that could only be influenced to some extent. Mewtwo decided to leave the topic for now and deal with it later…

* * *

"Sir, the new outpost that was set up last week has been attacked, presumably by a rival organisation, but we're not sure." a Team Rocket captain told Giovanni in Giovanni's office.

"What were the casualties?" Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket requested.

"2 men were shot dead, one of them was your cousin." the now nervous captain disclosed, hoping not to be involved in the possible rage that would ensue after his saying this.

"My cousin? I posted him as commander of that outpost. Do we know who did it?" Giovanni managed to keep a calm exterior, but under the surface, he was boiling with rage.

"No sir, but the suspicion is on a local gang, they are the only known people in the area with the resources to carry out such a raid; they also stole a weapon and clips of ammunition from the armoury of the outpost." the now slightly less nervous captain decided to say.

"Thank you, captain, you can leave now." Giovanni dismissed the captain who left the room in a hurry.

Giovanni slammed his fists down on the desk and yelled with rage at the loss of his only cousin, face turning red.

"_I will find out who did this and kill them for what they have done!" _Giovanni swore an oath in his head.

Giovanni massaged his temples as sweat formed on his brow and regained control of his anger as he sat down. He pressed the button on the intercom and requested that someone bring him a cup of coffee. Moments later, a man with his coffee arrived and set it before him before leaving the room. As Giovanni sipped the coffee and looked out the window of his office which was on the top floor of the Team Rocket headquarters, a 3 story compound building in the middle of a forest with a road leading to the nearest town. The government couldn't touch them; they had far too many resources and were left almost unchecked by the useless security forces of the region. Team Rocket's plans had been put on hold recently due to the escape of their new weapon, and that weapon now threatened the safety of Team Rocket, now that there were two of them out there, they could deal huge damage to Team Rocket. It was a good thing they were developing a device that would soon fix that. The less that stood in the way of the objective, the better...

* * *

The mountainside was a peaceful place at night, when the majority of the creatures in the mountainside forest had gone to sleep. The moon was full and the stars in their constellations shone brightly, as a quiet, chill breeze blew through the air like a feather made of ice. Mateusz sat on a rocky protrusion from the mountainside that overlooked the forest and in the distance, a town. He was in a state of very deep thought, and paid little attention to the footsteps that approached behind him.

"Where were you at dinner tonight?" the voice that belonged to Joasia whom was approaching him.

Mateusz turned around and saw her as she walked toward him, her tail swinging from side to side as it helped to keep her balanced, Joasia in fact often wondered how Mateusz balanced without a tail on those thin legs that humans have.

"I was out here, thinking, and I wasn't hungry anyway." Mateusz replied as he stood up.

"Are you okay? You've been acting a little strangely lately." Joasia said with genuine concern.

"I am fine. I have just come to accept my position in this world, and it is not one to be envied." Mateusz said in a grim manner he had been speaking certain things in for the past few days.

"And what would that be?" Joasia inquired.

"That I belong in neither the human world, nor the world of Pokémon. I am alone in that position, and it will remain so until the day I die." Mateusz continued to speak in a grim manner.

"What happened to the Mateusz that laughed? You are far too much like Mewtwo now, all cold and grim." Joasia wanted to know.

"I am only grim, because my circumstance is grim and lonely." Mateusz replied.

"You were so friendly, but I can see you have been changed for the worse, goodnight." Joasia said with a sad look on her face and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Joasia, I hope you are never put in my position, it would be a shame to see a friend go through such trouble." Mateusz said back.

Joasia whirled around as he said this and said, "Friend?"

"Yes, what do you think I count you as you silly being?" Mateusz asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling a small, provoking smile.

"You had me worried about you! I am going to slap you so hard right now!" Joasia said as her face lit up at Mateusz's sudden change of mood and chased Mateusz who simply laughed a deep, rich laugh and turned to run.

Joasia chased Mateusz, who continued to laugh as he ran back to the cave where Mew sat on a rock near the entrance.

"What's the rush Mateusz?" Mew asked as Mateusz approached the entrance.

"Help, she's trying to slap me again!" Mateusz yelled as he ran past and into his room where he crouched and hid behind his bed.

Joasia soon approached the cave, looking for Mateusz.

"Where is he?! I am going to slap him so hard when I find him!" Joasia telepathically yelled as she approached the entrance, fuming.

"Why do you want to hit him?" Mew calmly asked, with some amusement at the current situation.

"He infuriates me so much! I was concerned for him because he was in a strange mood and he flipped his mood really quickly and taunted me!" Joasia said to Mew as she stopped running to explain.

Mewtwo had heard the commotion when Mateusz had run in and was walking out of the cave to inspect what the matter was.

"What is the matter, why did Mateusz yell out here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because he is running away from Joasia, who intends to slap him." Mew explained.

"Why does she want to slap him?" Mewtwo inquired.

Joasia once again explained what she was doing and why, without losing any vigour to her fury.

"I believe I saw him run into his room." Mewtwo said with a smirk to everyone, including Mateusz, as he pointed down the hallway.

"What the heck Mewtwo! You weren't supposed to tell her where I was!" Mateusz's voice yelled from his room.

"Ah, that's where the rascal is hiding, thank you Mewtwo." Joasia said darkly as she advanced forward into the cave.

Mateusz ran out of his room, intending to run past Joasia and out of the cave, but she had the hallway blocked too well. Mateusz yelped and backed up slowly toward the end of the hallway as Joasia advanced slowly forwards. Joasia walked up to him, and Mateusz prepared himself for the blow he knew was coming, but it did not hit his face, that he was shielding, it struck him in the gut, and he fell over, winded. Mateusz lay still on the ground, not seeming to breathe.

"Mateusz?" Joasia asked with concern that she may have hit him too hard.

Mateusz simply rolled onto his back and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I got you again, real good too." Mateusz laughed as he barely managed to say the words clearly.

"YOU!" Joasia yelled as Mateusz stood up.

Joasia tackled Mateusz to the ground and they both rolled onto their backs, laughing uncontrollably like children. Mew and Mewtwo came up and surveyed the scene. Mew was smiling from ear to ear whilst Mewtwo had a large smirk on his normally neutrally expressive face. The laughter continued or some time, but soon, it was time to sleep…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mateusz awoke in the morning with an unexplained cold sweat. He sat up to find that he had fallen off of his bed and onto the stone floor of the cave. He noticed that he wasn't feeling too well, he was slightly nauseous and his joints ached, whilst his head felt like it was on fire. Mateusz looked to his left and saw Mew, Mewtwo and Joasia standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Mateusz asked before going into a small, but intense coughing fit.

"Because you were making noises and yelling in your sleep, and then you rolled off your bed." Mewtwo informed Mateusz of the reason for their being there.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joasia asked Mateusz.

"Come to think of it, I don't feel terribly well." Mateusz replied before standing up, but as he stood up, he felt pain in his chest and slumped back down, wincing with the extent of the pain.

"Mateusz?!" Joasia panicked as Mateusz went into another coughing fit as he lay on the ground.

Joasia ran over to Mateusz, followed by Mew and Mewtwo. Mateusz continued to cough until his face turned red, and then he stopped and sat up again, helped by Joasia.

"Mateusz, are you okay?" Mew asked from his side.

"Yes, I feel fine now, just slightly tired from the coughing. I think I really need something to eat, can you help me up so I can walk to a berry bush?" Mateusz told the group that the feeling had passed and he felt fine and asked Joasia to help him stand.

"No, you must stay here, Mew can fetch you some food. I will stay here and examine you for illness." Mewtwo said, refusing to allow Mateusz to walk.

Mew agreed and floated out of the room and down the hallway of the stone interior of the cave to the entrance, and out it. Mewtwo and Joasia stayed with Mateusz as he propped himself up against a wall of his room. Mewtwo came over and asked for Mateusz to allow him to examine his health as without Mateusz willing it, Mewtwo couldn't examine him with his mind. Mateusz gave his consent for the scan of his body. Mewtwo examined Mateusz's health and found that Mateusz's left lung was slightly inflamed as well as Mateusz having a mid-range fever. Mewtwo diagnosed that Mateusz had a chest infection, probably from getting muddy and wet in the cold morning a couple of days ago. Mewtwo exited the room and went into his, which was across the hallway from Mateusz's. He came back with a small bottle of something that was labelled amoxycillin, an antibiotic. Mewtwo handed the bottle, which contained pills of amoxycillin to Mateusz and he unscrewed the lid as he read the instructions on the bottle. Mateusz already knew enough about chest infections too know that he would need 1 pill three times a day for 2 weeks. He took a pill, put the bottle into his pocket and stood up as Mew arrived back with berries for him.

"Thank you Mew," Mateusz said as he grabbed the berries from him before saying to all of them together, "I don't want you guys waiting on me hand and foot though, I can still do things on my own. I'm not an invalid."

Mateusz stood up with help from Joasia and he thanked her for her concern. Mateusz walked to where Mewtwo was and thanked him for discerning his ailment. He in turn walked to where Mew was floating and thanked him for bringing food. Each one of them replied with either; 'No problem' or 'It needed to be done'.

"I am going to have a drink of water now, do you still have those plastic cups, Mew?" Mateusz requested.

"Yes, and I will accompany you there, will you come too Joasia?" Mew confirmed that he had the plastic cups and asked if Joasia would come too.

"Yeah, sure." Joasia said with a happy look on her face.

The three walked out of the cave and to the nearest freshwater mountain spring. Its water was pure and incredibly healthy. Mateusz scooped his cup through the water and got it three-quarters full. Mateusz had his fill of water and sat down on a rock by the spring. Joasia and Mew sat on a large rock next to his.

"So Joasia, are you ready to start your training today?" Mateusz started conversation.

"That's today? I guess I'm ready, but how tough is Mewtwo going to be on me? I don't want to be treated like I was when they were trying to train me at Team Rocket." Joasia responded, thinking back to the human who was training her at Team Rocket.

"He won't be abusive to you, but your training will be intensive and hard at times." Mew responded.

"Oh okay, that's alright then. How long will it take to train me?" Joasia asked.

"A few weeks, but if you were to be trained at a regular pace, it would take months, and then many more months after to perfect your skills to your ability." Mew informed Joasia of the situation.

"It sounds like I'm going to be slapped a lot less often then, is that right Mew?" Mateusz asked with a provoking smile.

"SHUT UP MATEUSZ!" Joasia yelled before laughing loudly.

Mateusz joined in the laughter with almost equal volume.

"You two are just impossibly ridiculous." Mew said with a smile on his face as he began to chuckle too.

Mateusz's laughter was cut short by a coughing fit as his chest infection got the better of him. He doubled over as his cough was forceful. Mateusz's face turned red as the coughing fit continued.

"Mateusz?" Joasia queried.

Mateusz stopped coughing and said, "I'm fine, I just inhaled too deeply."

"We'd better get you back to the cave to keep you warm." Mew said as Joasia helped Mateusz stand up from sitting on the rock.

The trio walked (or floated in Mew's case) back to the cave where Mewtwo awaited their return. As they entered cave Mewtwo asked whether Mateusz had had any more issues. Mew explained that Mateusz had had another coughing fit, and that he was okay. Mateusz decided he would go to his room and have a rest for a few hours until lunch. Mewtwo went outside with Joasia to finally begin her training. Mew simply went off to do who knows what. As Mateusz slept, he had yet another strange dream, but he would not remember…

"_It's breaking out! Run! It'll tear you apart if it catches you!" a voice yelled as a familiar figure floating in a large tube filled with liquid was breaking its prison. Men scattered everywhere, even the ones with weapons ran like scared hens. The creature in the tube broke free of its container. The man nearest to it collapsed on the ground as a hole was blown through his back and out through his chest by a yellow beam the creature had released and the wound sealed itself shut around the edges of the circular hole. The creature emitted a shockwave and several men were launched into the wall opposite at a high velocity where multiple snaps were heard._

"_You created me for destruction and damage, now here it is!" the creature yelled at the men in a voice very similar to what was called screamo._

_The men with guns turned and opened fire, but to no avail, a yellow aura glowed around the creature and with a swipe of its hand, the bullets ricocheted mid-flight and hit the wall, the men were simultaneously knocked back into the wall where a couple of loud snaps was heard as the spines of the armed men were broken, and presumably, other bones. The men in white coats huddled against a corner of the room as the being walked toward them slowly, eyes glowing and a ball of intense yellow light glowing in each hand…_

Mateusz woke up with a slight headache that soon subsided as he lay there; perhaps the antibiotics were already beginning to make him feel better from his chest infection. He sat up and found himself feeling much better than he had been earlier that day. He got up off of his bed and went outside to find the others. He walked into the forest until he heard a noise coming from his left. He investigated and found Joasia and Mewtwo. Mewtwo was attempting to teach Joasia something. Mateusz saw Joasia form a ball of some kind of dark stuff between her hands but it kept disappearing. Mateusz decided to ask Mewtwo what he was teaching Joasia.

"Hey Mewtwo, what are you trying to teach Joasia right now?" Mateusz requested information.

"I am trying to teach her how to focus her mental energy into a shadow ball, but she keeps messing up the process which makes the ball dissipate." Mewtwo responded.

"I wish I could focus my mental energy into a ball, which would be pretty cool." Mateusz said, mimicking Joasia's actions.

Mateusz tried to focus his entire brain on attempting to mimic Joasia.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked as he saw Mateusz copying Joasia.

"I'm trying to focus my mental energy." Mateusz said, continuing to copy Joasia.

All of a sudden, a yellow glow was emitted for a split second from Mateusz's hands in the shape of a ball before disappearing in a flash with an explosive noise. Mateusz fell backwards with a shock, face white. Mewtwo stood there, eyes wide whilst Joasia was staring in the background, a few paces away.

"H-how did you do that?" Mewtwo stepped back before asking, face expressively shocked.

"I don't know in all honesty, it just kind of, happened." Mateusz replied from the ground.

"That sort of thing does not just 'happen'. Someone has to be capable of doing it." Mewtwo replied, going into a pondering mood.

Mateusz got up off the ground and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

"What do you think is happening to me, Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, but I will have to investigate further, no human can do such a thing. But you are obviously not human…" Mewtwo said as he continued his state of thought.

Mewtwo walked off, but not before telling Joasia that training was done for the day. Mateusz took a seat on a nearby border, still somewhat shocked whilst looking at his hands. Joasia walked up and joined him.

"What was that you did back there?" Joasia asked Mateusz.

"I have no idea, but it was very unexpected. In all theory it should be impossible by the laws of physics." Mateusz replied.

"Well it certainly spooked Mewtwo, I've got to give you credit for that, whatever it was you did. Why don't you try and do it again?" Joasia wondered if Mateusz could recreate what had happened earlier.

"I'll give it a try." Mateusz said as he made a face that looked like he was concentrating very hard and soon, the yellow ball of light appeared in his hand, but this time, it remained stable.

"Whoa, I haven't even perfected my shadow balls yet but you've already managed to do something similar." Joasia said as her face lit up with awe at the yellow ball of light.

Mateusz released his concentration and the ball dissipated. Mateusz was staring at his hands, still in shock.

"I think we should get lunch now Mateusz; and you will need to take another one of those antibiotic pills." Joasia said as she tapped Mateusz on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

The pair walked back to the cave where Mew conveniently awaited with some blue coloured berries. Mateusz continued past to go to his room to take his antibiotics. Once he had taken his antibiotic pill he walked back to the entrance of the cave where Joasia and Mew sat, munching on berries. Mateusz was sick of berries by this stage but since there was nothing else to eat he had to eat some. As they sat there and talked whilst eating berries, the sun rose overhead.

"Mateusz, do you have any idea why Mewtwo came back in a strange mood?" Mew asked…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"_We'll do the procedure on the boy now, but his chances of surviving are two-thousand against." a man in a white lab coat said as he pointed to a teenage boy with red-brown hair and green eyes who was strapped to a chair._

_The boy struggled in the chair, attempting to free himself, eyes wide with fear. A man with a syringe that was half filled with a glowing, yellow fluid approached the boy and stood beside the chair, waiting for the go ahead._

"_Proceed; now that we have a sample of the genetics that Team Rocket used to create their super-weapon, we are using those genetics in our serum, along with the right genetics to counter their weapon, if our weapon ever comes to blows with theirs. We will use the end result of this experiment to take over the world with little resistance, doctor. Even Team Rocket will be of no capability to stop us once we have control of this being we are engineering." a man whose face was hidden in the shadows said._

_The man with the syringe injected the boy and within seconds the boy slumped in his seat…_

Mateusz woke up in another cold sweat. He was panting and was confused as to why this may be. He tried to go back to sleep but found that he couldn't. Mateusz got out of bed after he had stopped panting and walked out of his room and down the stone hallway. It was still night outside and it was chilly, so Mateusz went back into his room to grab his coat before walking outside. He decided that he would go to his favourite place to think, a rock that jutted out from the mountainside with no trees around it. He thought that it was strange that he had woken up with another cold sweat, like he had been having a bad dream. Maybe the fever was affecting his mind, but he didn't feel like he had a fever anymore, and the cough was almost completely gone; astonishing, considering the fact it should take him a week to fully recover, and yet he felt as If he was going back to normal. Perhaps the fact that he had different anatomy to a human meant his immune system was much stronger.

"I see you could not sleep. Bad dreams, perhaps?" a voice that belonged to Mewtwo sounded in his head.

Mateusz turned and saw Mewtwo approaching him from the forest, taking long strides as he did so.

"Why are you awake?" Mateusz asked.

"Because I have been pondering what you did yesterday afternoon. I believe that you may have more power in you." Mewtwo replied "I would like you to join in training with Joasia to see if there is anything else you can do."

"I don't know if I can do anything else, and to answer your earlier question, I don't remember having any dreams, but it is a possibility, and would explain the cold sweat I woke up with." Mateusz said back before telling Mewtwo that he was feeling better from his chest infection.

"You are already feeling like you are mostly recovered? That is highly unusual, you have only had the chest infection for one day and you have only taken three doses of antibiotics so far. You shouldn't be fully recovered for a week and you shouldn't be feeling somewhat better for at least another day or two." Mewtwo responded, looking at Mateusz with a questioning look.

"I find it rather strange myself." Mateusz responded; face scrunching with the stress of consideration.

"You seem to be stressed, why?" Mewtwo read Mateusz's facial expression.

"Because I don't know where I am, who I am, or exactly what I am! It cannot be my destiny to be like this forever! For what purpose am I here? I am confused, the only effect I have had on this world so far is the deaths of two men that worked for a criminal organisation! The fact that I practically know nothing about myself or this world makes me incredibly angry and stressed, I just want to find out more about myself!" Mateusz found himself half yelling as rage momentarily crossed his face.

"That is the circumstance that I was in when I was first created, I did not know my purpose, and it made me mad. At one point I was going about the destruction of humanity, but then I learnt that not all humans are bad." Mewtwo replied calmly.

Mateusz calmed down and sighed as he massaged his temples.

"In a few days I will need to gather some more information from a Team Rocket outpost, would you care to help me, Mateusz?" Mewtwo disclosed and asked Mateusz if he would join.

"Yes, it would take my mind off things for a time." Mateusz answered Mewtwo's question and came out of his stressed state before saying, "I think I'm going to explore the upper parts of the mountain today, Joasia said she found a place that she would like to show me."

"There is snow up the top of the mountain so you will need to leave your coat on when you go up there or it will be too cold for you." Mewtwo informed.

"Snow, now there's something else I don't remember. It will be interesting to see what it's like." Mateusz said.

"You should enjoy it." Mewtwo responded before rising and walking back into the shadows of the forest in the early hours of the morning.

"_I suppose that means goodbye then, I just wish he would say it a little more formally." _Mateusz thought with a sigh as he was surprised and left alone by the sudden leaving of Mewtwo.

Mateusz decided he himself would get up and head back to the cave when he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Mateusz jumped up and looked at the bush, anticipating something would jump out. The bush stopped rustling and Mateusz decided to investigate the bush and as he peered into it, something took his legs out from underneath him and he fell forwards, getting a face full of leaves and scratches from twigs on his face. He got up and turned to face his attacker, and saw Mewtwo standing there.

"What was that? Did you trip me up?" Mateusz asked Mewtwo whilst cocking an eyebrow.

Mewtwo suddenly swung his fists at Mateusz, who managed to dodge the first blow, but got hit by the second blow in the gut. Mateusz bent over, winded and tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision as he coughed and gasped for air.

"What the hell are you doing Mewtwo?!" Mateusz asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mewtwo swung his tail at a now more alert Mateusz who barely managed to jump over it.

"Stop this Mewtwo! What the heck is going on?!" Mateusz told Mewtwo to stop the assault.

Mewtwo swung his fists again but Mateusz avoided one blow and blocked the other.

"Mewtwo, stop right now, I don't want to fight, what is it I have done to provoke this?!" Mateusz questioned Mewtwo about the reason behind the attack before saying, "I will have to fight back if you continue."

Mewtwo continued his attack, occasionally hitting Mateusz who was beginning to feel rather pained, but Mateusz soon began to fight back, pushing and hitting Mewtwo successfully a few times but more often than not the pushing didn't affect him. Mewtwo swung his tail and tripped Mateusz, who fell on his back, winded and gasping for air as he groaned. Mewtwo hovered his left foot over Mateusz's head, and Mateusz closed his eyes, expecting to have his head stomped on, and be killed. But the stomp never came, instead, he felt Mewtwo grabbing his arms and helping him stand up. Mateusz opened his eyes as this was happening and was confused.

"What are you doing, and why did you do all that?" Mateusz asked, as he fully stood up and Mewtwo let go. Mateusz was bruised on multiple parts of his body, as well as bleeding from a cut lip.

"I was teaching you that you always need to be aware of what is around you, and not focus all your attention on one spot, whilst assessing your ability to defend yourself from physical attacks; you did reasonably well, but you will need to do much better if you hope to best the most elite Team Rocket troops. Their regular troops aren't really trained in melee combat but their elite troops are quite well trained in melee, so you will need to learn to be more aware and think more quickly as you fight. You were putting far too much focus on one area as you were looking in that bush, and so you did not notice me coming up behind you. Often an enemy may be somewhere you are not focusing on, and so, he will have the advantage of surprise when he attacks, so you must learn to split your focus when observing your surroundings." Mewtwo explained that what he had just done was just a training exercise and an assessment.

"But why did you give me such a beating, was that really necessary?" Mateusz asked, frowning as he did so at the fact Mewtwo had used such force when attacking.

"Because in real combat you will feel pain; so you will need to learn to fight properly, even when affected by pain." Mewtwo further explained to Mateusz.

"I'm quite angry at you right now, so don't do anything else…" Mateusz said darkly, angered by the fact that what had happened was just 'a training exercise'.

Mewtwo simply stood there, smirking. Mateusz formulated a revenge plan in his mind, but it would have to wait later when the time was right.

"You are angered by what I did, yes?" Mewtwo asked as he continued to smirk.

"Of course I am you idiot! Who the hell just randomly attacks an ally?!" Mateusz replied angrily before quietly and darkly adding, "It's a damn good way to lose an ally."

This only made Mewtwo chuckle before questioning, "You want to hurt me right now, correct?"

Mateusz simply smiled icily before replying darkly, "If I were to attack you, than doesn't that make me as bad as you are?"

Mewtwo stopped smirking and a brief look of anger flared across his face. He turned around and walked away after this and Mateusz was once more left alone as the first fingers of light shone above the horizon, signifying the bright yellow light known as the sun would soon appear. Mateusz watched as the first little bit of the sun peeped above the horizon, but at this time of morning it didn't give any warmth. Mateusz decided to go and wash his cut lip that he had received during the 'training exercise'. He walked to where a clear spring was but as he approached, he could see Mewtwo sitting at the spring, drinking water. Mateusz thought about the revenge plan he had made in his head and decided that this may be the perfect time to execute it, but he needed to walk back to his room in the cave first to get the tool he would use to exact his revenge. Mateusz had wondered whether the plan was a bit extreme, and whether Mewtwo would turn violent, but then Mateusz remembered how much his bruises hurt as he brushed past the entrance of the cave and inflamed the pain once more. He also thought that he would have to debrief Mewtwo to avoid future conflict and to maintain integrity. He walked past Joasia's room from which he heard snoring, and continued onto his room. He walked in and grabbed the pistol out of the bag. He released the clip from the pistol and tipped all the bullets out, he double checked that they had all come out before putting the clip back in the pistol. He walked back out of the room and down the hallway. He continued outside of the cave to the spring where he had seen Mewtwo. He saw Mewtwo, sitting in the same spot, but no longer drinking the fresh, clear waters of the mountain spring. Mateusz pointed the empty pistol at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, I have a bone to pick with you. Mainly that stunt you pulled earlier that you described as a 'training exercise'. I didn't like it you know." Mateusz said as he levelled the gun…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not uploading for a while. I had school stuff and extracurricular activities. Should upload chapter 13 this weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I've got an issue with what you did earlier, Mewtwo." Mateusz said as he put the gun to the back of Mewtwo's head that had no bullets in it. "Goodbye, Mewtwo." Mateusz whispered.

Mateusz pulled the trigger fully back, and because the gun was empty, it made a click sound instead of a loud explosive noise it would have made were the gun loaded.

"Mewtwo, the gun is empty." Mateusz said as he put the gun on the ground and took a few steps back.

Mewtwo turned around and began to stare at Mateusz.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo demanded, standing up as anger began to form on his face.

"I am teaching you what it feels like to be randomly attacked by an ally. I don't mean you any harm, I made sure the gun was empty so that you would not be hurt or killed. Now you can see how I felt when you attacked me in what you called a 'training exercise'. You must understand that I really disagree with the method you used and that I don't want you to do it again. I would never actually have shot you." Mateusz debriefed.

Mewtwo simply stood there, staring.

"You. How dare you." Mewtwo said darkly.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way to make you understand about how I felt. And you obviously didn't like the feeling, so I am only asking that you keep in mind that that is how it makes me feel to be attacked. So please don't do that exercise again. If you wish to train me in melee combat, warn me first, I already got the point you were trying to teach, so don't do it again please." Mateusz said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Come back here, NOW." Mewtwo said angrily.

Mateusz turned to face Mewtwo and sighed.

"Yes?" Mateusz questioned.

"How dare you do that to me." Mewtwo said coldly and darkly.

"How dare you just randomly attack me! I was only showing you how it felt…" Mateusz replied in turning, getting angry at Mewtwo's reluctance to see his point of view.

This only made Mewtwo appear to be even more angered, and he began to chase Mateusz, who sprinted away. Mewtwo began to levitate and was quickly catching up to Mateusz, but by this stage they were nearing the entrance of the cave, and Mateusz ran in.

"What's going on Mateusz" Joasia asked as Mateusz sprinted past.

"Mewtwo's pissed!" Mateusz exclaimed back before running into his room.

Mewtwo soon entered the cave and went up to Joasia.

"Where is he?!" Mewtwo asked, anger shining in his eyes like the raging fury of a thousand burning suns.

"Why do you want to know?" Joasia asked back as Mewtwo towered over her.

"Just tell me where he is!" Mewtwo demanded.

"He went down there." Joasia said as she cowered and pointed to Mateusz's room.

Mewtwo stormed down to Mateusz's room and entered.

"There you are." Mewtwo darkly growled.

Mateusz was huddled in a corner, awaiting his inevitable fate, probably a gruesome one. Mewtwo approached slowly and raised his fists.

"Mewtwo, stop!" Mateusz yelled as a last ditch attempt to prevent what may happen.

Mewtwo swung his fists and Mateusz was hit in the chest. Mateusz groaned as the pain washed over him. Mewtwo swung his fists again, but Mateusz put his arms up.

"Enough!" Mateusz yelled in a deep voice.

After saying this, a yellow shockwave of light was emitted from Mateusz that caused Mewtwo to fly backwards. Mateusz stood up straight and looked down at himself, shocked at what had happened. Mewtwo stood up; shock had replaced rage on his face.

"W-what was that?" Mewtwo asked as he straightened himself upright and calmed down.

Mateusz simply stood there, pale-faced and mouth agape. And then Mateusz collapsed to the ground, unconscious with his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Mateusz?" Mewtwo said as he walked over to where Mateusz lay.

Mewtwo felt Mateusz's pulse and found it to be erratic. He sat on the ground next to Mateusz, waiting for him to wake up. Joasia had heard the commotion when Mateusz had released the shockwave and came to investigate, along with Mew.

"What did you do to him?!" Joasia asked in a worried tone after seeing Mateusz lying there.

"I will admit that my anger got the better of me, but I did not cause this." Mewtwo responded.

"Then what happened?" Joasia requested information as she walked over to where Mateusz lay.

"I punched him, and when I tried to punch him again, he released some kind of energy in the form of a shockwave which knocked me backwards, and then he collapsed." Mewtwo disclosed.

"Is he okay then? And why did you hurt him in the first place?" Joasia further questioned.

"He should be fine, and you can ask him what happened when he wakes up." Mewtwo said before standing up and exiting the room.

Joasia and Mew sat beside Mateusz's unconscious form and discussed multiple theories as to what may have happened.

"Nnnnnnnngghh… What's going on?" Mateusz groaned and asked.

"You collapsed unconscious again, after emitting a shockwave according to Mewtwo." Mew informed Mateusz.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I was running from Mewtwo." Mateusz remembered.

"Why were you running from him?" Joasia inquired.

"Because I thought he was trying to kill me or something." Mateusz replied.

"Why would you say that?" Mew asked.

"He was very angry. He attacked me this morning in what he called a 'training exercise', where he was very rough and I got lots of bruises and this cut lip. I didn't like it so I formulated a revenge plan, or at least a plan that would make him see how I felt about the exercise. I emptied a magazine of ammunition for the pistol I got from the Team Rocket outpost Mewtwo and I went to and put it in the gun. I went to where Mewtwo was and put the gun to his head before telling him that I didn't like what he did, and I then pulled the trigger, and, because it was empty, it only clicked. I tried to debrief him on why I had done it but he grew angry and chased me here, where he punched me and that shockwave thingy happened." Mateusz informed the both of them.

"Well that's all very interesting Mateusz, but you will need to apologise to Mewtwo for the thing you did, he has had a bad experience with humans misusing his trust, and that is probably why he got so angry." Mew told Mateusz.

"Fine, I'll apologise, but only if he apologises to me as well, he shouldn't have done such a rough exercise without my getting my consent first." Mateusz replied.

"I'll see if I can convince him to, he may be willing regardless." Mew said as he floated out of the room.

Mateusz stood up with Joasia's help and stretched, muscles aching as he did so because of the beating he had received.

"Are you still up for going to the top of the mountain?" Joasia asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine, so long as I don't get slapped." Mateusz said as he smiled.

"SHUT UP! Stop using that against me." Joasia said angrily before smiling as well.

"Alright, I'll stop; I don't need more than one person angry at me. What is the place you want to show me?" Mateusz replied and asked.

"Let's go now, you'll see." Joasia directed to Mateusz.

The pair walked out of the cave, Mateusz limping slightly. The walk up to the summit was slightly steep and the higher they got, the thinner the density of the forest got and the lower the air temperature dropped. The fresh air of the mountainside stirred in a gentle, cool breeze through the green leaves of the trees in the sunlight. Rocks that protruded from the mountainside were common amongst the trees, some with their own little clearing amongst a patch of lush, green grass. Mateusz slowly inhaled the air as he walked, following Joasia. The fresh air seemed to calm him and even make his aching body become less painful. Eventually patches of snow appeared amongst the now rapidly thinning density of the forest. Soon, the snow became a thin blanket on the ground and Mateusz bent over to pick up a handful of snow.

"Brrr- it's cold, I've never felt anything like this." Mateusz said as he dropped the handful of snow.

"Of course it is. It's frozen water." Joasia said from Mateusz's side.

"I know that, but I don't remember feeling anything like it before. It's amazing." Mateusz said with excitement.

They continued on to the summit where there were no trees. The air was chill at the top and gusts of wind blew from time to time. Mateusz could see over the top of the forest that surrounded the mountain for many kilometres. In the distance to his right, he could see the grid layout of a human town, with some multi-storey buildings in the centre of the town. To his left he could see the town that he and Mewtwo had raided the Team Rocket outpost in, it was somewhat smaller than the town to his right and didn't have any multi-storey buildings. Mateusz continued to look around him at the amazing view. He turned around and saw a mountain range, with mountains much taller than the one he was currently standing on top of with sheets of white snow on the top halves of them.

"This view is absolutely amazing." Mateusz said as he looked at the stunning view.

"Yeah, I discovered it a couple of days ago and I thought it would be good to show you." Joasia replied, smiling at the look of amazement on Mateusz's face.

"Well it's very nice, thank you very much." Mateusz said.

They both found a rock each to sit on and continued friendly conversation.

"Have you ever wondered how humans live their everyday lives?" Mateusz asked.

"Yes, I find it strange to think about living any other way myself, so I wonder how humans do it." Joasia replied.

"I often wonder about it myself, but I can't exactly lead a normal life like a human because of my, 'condition'." Mateusz talked back in deep thought.

"Yeah, you would be experimented on or something else unpleasant." Joasia said.

"Yes, something like that. I have no idea where I'm going to live or how I'm going to survive after Mewtwo is finished his investigation of me, perhaps he'll be kind enough to give me an education on how to survive in the forest, otherwise I'm screwed." Mateusz sighed.

"You could stay with me if you wanted to; I plan on leaving after Mewtwo finishes training me." Joasia's face lit up at the idea of having a friend around to keep her company.

"I don't know. I'd hate to be a burden on you. You know, having to help me all the time and stuff." Mateusz responded thoughtfully.

"No no, you'd be fine; you'll be able to do most things by yourself anyway." Joasia waved off Mateusz's response.

"We'll see, I'll keep in touch with you regardless of the outcome." Mateusz said in turn.

"I think we should go back now, it'll be nearly time for my training session with Mewtwo." Joasia told Mateusz.

"If he's even in the mood for it after this morning's events." Mateusz said with a slight frown.

The pair got off the rocks and began to walk back down the slope. Mateusz walked in front and after about a minute of walking, something cold and powdery hit the back of his neck. He felt the back of his neck and found that some snow had been caught in between the hood of his coat and his neck. He turned around only to have a ball of snow hit him right in the nose.

"Joasia!" Mateusz exclaimed before picking up a handful of snow and rolling it into a ball.

Mateusz threw the ball of snow and it hit Joasia right in the face.

"Got you back!" Mateusz said triumphantly.

Joasia wipe the snow of her face before giving Mateusz a glare. Her eyes glowed blue and a huge chunk of snow was lifted from the ground in the shape of a ball.

"Oh crap!" Mateusz exclaimed as he turned to run, but copped the oversized ball of snow on his back.

Mateusz fell forwards, covered in snow. Joasia walked up to him and laughed.

"That's what you get for throwing snowballs at me." she continued to laugh.

"J-just help m-me up p-p-please." Mateusz chattered as the cold temperature of the snow got to him.

Joasia helped him up and helped brush the white, powdery snow off his coat.

"No fair, I can't throw a snowball that big." Mateusz said to Joasia.

"I'm only utilising my abilities." she waved of his remark as they continued walking down the slope…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Race you to the cave!" Joasia said before sprinting off down the slope.

"Hey, you got a head start, that's not fair!" Mateusz yelled before running after her.

They ran down the slope at great speed, almost tripping on multiple occasions as they avoided trees and rocks that protruded from the surrounding landscape. Mateusz caught up to Joasia and ran past, but as he did, his foot caught on a stone and he fell. Joasia, who was directly behind him tripped over him as he rolled down, landing on top. Mateusz yelped as Joasia's full weight landed on his already bruised body. The pair stopped rolling after hitting a tree with a dull, 'thud'.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed.

"Can you please get off me now Joasia?" Mateusz said.

Joasia stood up and stretched, testing to see if anything was sprained.

"Geez, you're heavy Joasia. That really hurt." Mateusz said whilst standing up and doing the same.

Joasia simply laughed at this and continued down the slope, walking this time. Mateusz joined her at the same pace. They came to the part of the forest where the cave was and approached the entrance. As they did so, Mewtwo emerged from the entrance, accompanied by Mew. Mew saw Mateusz and Joasia walking toward the entrance and floated over to Mateusz.

"Hey, can you please, you know, say you're sorry now? You know, to um, Mewtwo?" Mew said to him.

"Okay, I will apologise now, but I expect him to at least say that he won't do that exercise where he randomly attacks me again." Mateusz replied before walking over to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, I am very sorry for what I did earlier, it wasn't right to do that to you. Can you forgive me?" Mateusz genuinely said, extending his hand.

Mateusz looked into Mewtwo's amethyst coloured eyes as he said this, and he saw that they softened from the glare he was being given earlier on.

"You are forgiven. I have been thinking about how it would be best to train you, and I have decided that there will be no more surprise exercises involving combat. I am sorry if I broke your trust by doing that exercise." Mewtwo responded whilst looking back into Mateusz's green coloured eyes and shaking Mateusz's outstretched limb.

"That's okay, just please don't do any exercises like that again, it really does make me wonder if I'm on the right side. Oh, and I was kind of wondering, once you've finished investigating my abilities, what am I meant to do? I can't go to a human town to live for obvious reasons, and I don't know how to survive in the forest for a long period of time. I'm just asking you what I should do." Mateusz queried.

"I will teach you how to survive as part of your training, along with combat, the different species of pokémon, and locations around the region such as forests, mountains and towns." Mewtwo replied.

Joasia walked up to where they were standing.

"So from what I picked up during that conversation, you are going to be trained as well Mateusz?" Joasia asked.

"Yes, Mewtwo wants to see if I have any more abilities, aside from needing to learn combat for our excursion in a few days' time." Mateusz informed.

"So where are you going?" Joasia asked.

"We are going to a Team Rocket base to gather more data. This base is not a mere outpost like the one we went to the other day, it is a fully functioning base, with many Team Rocket members working there." Mewtwo interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, okay. So will there be training today or not? It's almost midday." Joasia said.

"Yes, we shall do some training now." Mewtwo said as he turned and walked off.

Mateusz and Joasia took this as a sign they were meant to follow and so did. Mewtwo stopped when they came to a small clearing and turned to face them.

"Today I will teach you how to effectively use your barrier defence Joasia, and we'll see if Mateusz can do something similar." Mewtwo informed them.

Mewtwo continued to demonstrate to them, making a stance.

"Try and hit me Joasia." Mewtwo directed.

Joasia took a few steps forward and half-heartedly swung her left fist at Mewtwo. It never reached Mewtwo though, instead, her fist appeared to hit a solid object and as it did, a blue glow filled the air in front of Mewtwo. Joasia stepped back, a little shock showed on her face.

"Now you try Mateusz. A lot harder than Joasia did it though." Mewtwo said.

Mateusz stepped forwards and swung a strong right hook at Mewtwo. His fist collided with Mewtwo's purple underbelly and Mewtwo momentarily winced. Mateusz took a few steps backwards quickly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen, please don't hurt me!" Mateusz apologised in shock and fear.

Joasia laughed uncontrollably at the spectacle.

"No, it was my fault, I forgot for a moment that you seem to be able to bypass my psychic abilities, which includes barriers." Mewtwo waved off the apology.

"I'm still sorry; I probably shouldn't have punched so hard." Mateusz responded in turn.

"I asked you to punch hard, no more, and no less." Mewtwo assured Mateusz before going back to teaching, "Now we shall continue. The key to forming a barrier is to focus your mental energy into a sort of wall in front of you. Try it now Joasia and I will test you."

Joasia copied what Mewtwo had done and waited for Mewtwo to test her. Mewtwo waved his arm through where her barrier was meant to be, but his hand did not hit a solid barrier. Instead it drifted straight through as if there was nothing there.

"You will get it in time, just keep practicing for now and you should be able to get one by the end of our training session." Mewtwo told her.

Mewtwo continued over to Mateusz who took up the same stance as Joasia. Mewtwo repeated the process he had gone through before. His arm waved straight through the air in front of Mateusz with ease.

"It seems that you can't form barriers." Mewtwo said before giving one last wave of his arm.

That final wave appeared to have trouble moving through the air and as it did, a slight yellow glow formed. Mewtwo's eyes widened in reaction to this and he withdrew his arm.

"It appears you can form barriers then. But for now, they aren't entirely solid." Mewtwo said, taking a step backwards. "Keep practising for a while and I'll come back and test you again in an hour."

Mewtwo left them alone in the clearing as he walked off in the direction of the cave.

"Do you reckon we should practise or just muck about?" Mateusz said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"We should do both, we don't want Mewtwo suspecting that we didn't do what he said." Joasia replied, smiling back.

"So which should we do first, the practise or the mucking around?" Mateusz asked.

"The mucking around, that way it'll look like we've been practising the whole time if it's what we're doing when he gets back." Joasia told Mateusz.

"Oh yeah, I see. Where do you want to go?" Mateusz asked.

"I think we'll just stay here." Joasia said.

The pair sat down on the grass and relaxed, having various discussions about different topics to do with life, the universe, everything. After about fifteen minutes of friendly chatter a small pink creature floated through the trees on the edge of the clearing. It was Mew.

"Hey, I thought Mewtwo said you were both practising, that doesn't look like practise to me." Mew said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, uh, Mew, we didn't see you there." Mateusz stuttered before begging, "Please don't tell Mewtwo, we'll get in trouble."

Mew simply laughed before saying, "You two together are mischief incarnate. Don't worry, I won't tell Mewtwo, in fact, I'll go one further and bring you guys lunch, you must be starving."

"Us? Mischief incarnate? I hardly think so; you're the one who pulls all the pranks and stuff." Joasia responded, pulling a face.

"Well, you do have a point there. I'd better go get your lunch now. I'm starving as well so… yeah." Mew said as he floated off.

Mateusz stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go, uh, do something, just excuse me a minute." Mateusz told Joasia.

"Okay." Joasia responded without getting off the ground.

Mateusz walked into the forest and looked around for a stick that would be the correct length and width for fashioning a hiking stick from, it would help if he had one for the long trek he was going to partake in within a few more days. He found a long, reasonably thick stick that fit the description of what he was looking for. He grabbed it from the ground and continued back to the clearing where Joasia sat. As he reached the clearing he could see that Mew had returned with lunch. It was, wait for it, more berries! Mateusz audibly groaned as he saw the pile of the fruit which he was extremely bored of by this stage. Mew looked up, munching on berries.

"You want some?" Mew mumbled.

"Well I suppose if there's nothing else to eat…" Mateusz responded as he sat down.

Mateusz grabbed a handful of berries and began to eat. He soon noticed that these berries were different from the rest of the pile as his mouth and throat began feel as if they were on fire.

"Ah, ah! Water, I need water! Where is the water?!" Mateusz jumped up and yelled.

Mew and Joasia laughed loudly as they watched Mateusz running about like a crazed chicken with tears streaking down his now tomato coloured face whilst clutching his neck. Mateusz ran to a spring on the edge of the clearing and plunged his face in. Mateusz drew his face from the water and sighed. He looked behind him and saw Mew and Joasia sitting there, laughing.

"You guys did it, didn't you?!" Mateusz half yelled with rage.

"Yeah, we did. I promised not to prank Mewtwo for a few days but I never said anything about you." Mew said as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah sorry, it was too good to resist the opportunity." Joasia said.

"Well don't damn well do it again." Mateusz grumbled as he joined them on the grass once again.

"Those berries there aren't spicy if you still want some." Mew pointed to a separate pile of berries.

Mateusz grabbed a handful of the berries Mew was talking about and finally got to eat his lunch without any complications. When they were all done eating, Mew floated off to do some undescribed activity. Mateusz and Joasia decided that it was time to actually do some of the practising Mewtwo had told them to do as half an hour had already passed. They each practised their technique whilst testing each other's barriers. Mateusz's barrier was quite solid within a few minutes of practising and Joasia remarked on his speed in learning. Joasia managed to get hers to be solid after about 15 minutes of practise.

"I think I've got it now Mateusz, punch my barrier." Joasia told Mateusz.

Mateusz swung his right arm and struck Joasia's solid barrier, but as he did, it seemed to break and Joasia fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" Mateusz asked with a laugh as he extended his hand.

"I'm fine, I think I need to work on the strength of my barriers though, it's going to be useless if all it can do is block one blow." Joasia said, grabbing Mateusz's outstretched hand and getting up.

"Yeah, it's kind of pointless to only be able to block once before being knocked backwards." Mateusz responded.

A rustle was heard from the bushes to one side of the clearing.

"What was that?" Joasia asked as her head twitched to the direction of the noise.

"No idea, let's go see." Mateusz said.

They both walked in the direction of where the noise was coming from and investigated. As they got closer, two creatures jumped out of the bush, one was about two foot tall, sand coloured and seemed to look a bit like a mouse with weird rectangular skin texture whilst the other was almost a metre long with a blue top half and tan coloured bottom half with flames coming out its back and head. The two creatures charged at Joasia and Mateusz…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not uploading for a while, I've been a little busy. The two creatures that jump out of the bush at the end are a sandshrew and a quilava.**** Anyway, here is the 14th instalment in this story so please enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"What the heck?!" Mateusz exclaimed as the two creatures jumped out of the bush.

The two creatures charged at Mateusz and Joasia before stopping a few metres in front of them. The one with the flames coming out its head and back launched an attack and a burst of flame flew in Mateusz's direction. Mateusz just managed to jump out of the way, but the hair on his right arm was slightly singed. The creature charged at Mateusz and collided with him headfirst. Mateusz was thrown backwards onto the ground with the creature on top of him.

"Now you will die human scum!" the creature angrily shouted in a distinctly feminine voice.

"Wait, you can talk?!" Mateusz said as he frowned from underneath the creature.

"Yeah I damn well can, and it's all because of the stupid experiments you humans did on my friend and I! Just because I talk doesn't mean it will hurt any less when I burn you to a crisp!" the creature continued to rant.

"Joasia, get her off me!" Mateusz yelled in desperation.

Joasia tackled the creature and the creature fell off Mateusz.

"Run Mateusz!" Joasia told Mateusz.

"No, you can't fight these two on your own!" Mateusz responded.

Mateusz grabbed the stick he had designated as his hiking stick and advanced towards the creature with flames on its back whilst the other one wasn't attacking. The creature turned to face him once more and charged up an attack. It launched a large mass of flaming embers at him and Mateusz flung his arms in front of him to cover his face. Mateusz soon realised that his arms weren't burnt and put his arms down. The embers were hitting a strange wall of glowing yellow in front of him. He realised that he had put up a barrier that blocked the attack. The torrent of embers stopped and Mateusz could see the creature through his barrier. Mateusz looked to his right for a moment and saw the small, rodent-like creature still standing there, watching, but not attacking. Mateusz turned his attention back to the aggressive one and found that it was charging at him with burning ferocity to match the splitting of a quadrillion uranium atoms. The creature hit his barrier and was repelled backwards onto the ground. At the same time, Mateusz's barrier broke and he was once again left defenceless in the process. The creature regained its bearings and charged at Mateusz once more, flames on its head and back flaring as it did so. The creature almost reached Mateusz before a blue glow formed around it and it was stopped in its path. The creature was flung backwards through the air and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Mateusz heard footfalls behind him and turned to see who it was. Mewtwo ran towards him and then ran past him.

"Get behind me." Mewtwo calmly said.

Mateusz stood behind Mewtwo and observed the creature that had attacked him. The creature charged forwards and tried to run past Mewtwo to get at Mateusz. It was knocked back to its original position after a blue glow formed around its body. It got up and tried the same thing again, but in a different direction. It was once again flung backwards and onto the ground. The creature stood up and glared at both Mewtwo and Mateusz.

"Why won't you just let me kill this human scum?" it asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Because he is not human and because I am studying his abilities." Mewtwo replied, returning the glare.

"Liar! He is clearly human, I'm not bloody well blind!" the creature angrily responded.

"He has abilities that no human has, as well as a different anatomy, so he is not human." Mewtwo further explained.

"Then prove it!" the creature demanded.

"I already proved it with the thing that blocked your attack." Mateusz called to the creature.

"That was you?" the creature questioned.

"Yes, and I don't mean you or your friend any harm, so please stop trying to kill me." Mateusz negotiated as he walked to Mewtwo's side.

"Okay, I'll stop. I let my temper best me. It's just that my friend and I were experimented on by some human organisation called Team Rocket and I'm still a little sensitive to the sight of humans, or in your case, beings that look like humans." the creature finally calmed down before awkwardly saying, "I'm Lifyra the quilava, and my friend over there is Ubui the sandshrew, he was experimented on during the same experiment as I was. I'm sorry for my outburst, heh heh; my temper really does get the better of me a lot."

"Wait, you say Team Rocket experimented on you?" Mateusz queried.

"Yes." the quilava known as Lifyra responded.

"Then we have a common enemy, and an enemy of an enemy is my friend." Mateusz disclosed.

"So I guess that means you hate Team Rocket too, what did they do to you guys?" Lifyra queried.

"Mewtwo over here beside me was created by Team Rocket as a biological weapon to take over the world, and same with Joasia over there." Mateusz said as he pointed.

"And yourself?" Lifyra asked.

"I'm with them, so I'm against Team Rocket as well." Mateusz disclosed.

"Ah okay, well would you consider letting us join you guys?" Lifyra requested.

"Mewtwo? What do you think; we could probably use a little more power in numbers." Mateusz asked Mewtwo.

"Fine, they can stay for now." Mewtwo said before turning and walking off, followed by Joasia.

"Well that's that settled then." Mateusz said.

"So what's your name?" Lifyra asked Mateusz as she lay on the grass in front of him.

"Mateusz." he responded before asking, "So did you become able to talk in human language because of the experiment?"

"Yes, they injected us both with a weird fluid and we both fell unconscious, and when we awoke, we found we could talk the same language as humans do." Lifyra told Mateusz.

"Interesting story, I don't really have a tale of how I came to be like this, I have no memory of before I woke up under a tree in a forest before meeting Mewtwo. I just kinda… woke up and that was it." Mateusz told Lifyra.

"Huh, sounds weird. Do you know where I could perhaps find something to eat?" Lifyra said as her attention waned.

"Um, there should be a bush with berries on it somewhere nearby, but I don't know exactly where." Mateusz said back.

"Okay, thanks." Lifyra said as she walked off into the trees.

Mateusz walked over to the small rodent-like creature known as Ubui and sat down on the grass.

"So, how come you didn't attack me when Lifyra did?" Mateusz asked.

"Because I believe rushing into an unprovoked fight is a stupid idea." Ubui said in a voice that was somewhat deeper than Mateusz would have expected for a creature so small.

"Fair enough, but don't you hate humans as well?" Mateusz inquired.

"Of course I do." Ubui responded.

"Hmm… You're not exactly the talkative type are you?"

"Why, is it wrong to not be talkative?" Ubui asked.

"No, but I believe you'll get along with Mewtwo quite well." Mateusz said before asking, "Are you hungry? You must at least be tired from your long journey, you can tell me more about how you guys escaped and got here as you eat."

"Okay, I am a bit hungry I suppose." Ubui said as he followed Mateusz.

They walked out of the clearing and into the lush, green forest that surrounded them. The leaves on the trees were lincoln green and rustled softly with the cool, quiet breeze that cut through the fresh, mountainside air. Ubui and Mateusz soon found a berry bush that Mateusz had visited before and they both sat down. Mateusz plucked berries from the bush that were a little too high for Ubui to reach and gave them to him.

"Thank you." Ubui said before munching on the small, blue berries.

"So, how did you guys escape from Team Rocket?" Mateusz inquired.

"During one of the experiments, they were transferring us to a different room when all the lights went out and the doors opened. Lifyra and I took the chance to run through the chaos and confusion that the blackout caused and we ran up some stairs and down a hallway. As we got to the end of the hallway, we found that it went into another hallway. And as we hesitated for a moment, something with a purple tail dashed past and out the entrance of the base. We ran out the entrance after this and into the forest. After some days of wandering, we have made our way here." Ubui told his story.

"Wow, quite an interesting tale there. I think that 'something' that you saw was Joasia. The purple tail gives it away. She escaped about a week and a half ago from a Team Rocket base." Mateusz informed Ubui.

"Really, was she experimented on by Team Rocket too?" Ubui asked.

"She IS a Team Rocket experiment and same with Mewtwo." Mateusz explained.

"Wow, so she's a clone of some kind, right?" Ubui theorised.

"Yeah I think so; you'll have to check with Mew on that one." Mateusz said.

"Mew, who's Mew?" Ubui questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't met him yet. Would you like to come and meet him now?" Mateusz asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ubui agreed.

"I'll see if I can find him, he never seems to stay in one place though." Mateusz said.

Mateusz led Ubui through the forest in the direction of the cave where he thought Mew may be. The pair came to the entrance of the cave within 2 minutes of walking. They walked in the cave and to Mateusz's surprise, Mew was actually there.

"Who's that Mateusz?" Mew asked.

"This is Ubui, his friend attacked me in the clearing, but he didn't attack. After Mewtwo and I managed to calm his friend down, I spoke to them both. It turns out that they were experimented on by Team Rocket in the same base that Joasia was, and escaped on the very same day as she did. They're going to be staying with us for a little while. The other one is a quilava named Lifyra." Mateusz notified Mew.

"Oh goody! More company!" Mew did a somersault in mid-air as he said this.

"Where are they going to sleep though?" Mateusz asked.

"We'll have Ubui in your room and we'll put Lifyra in Joasia's room." Mew responded.

"Okay, cool." Mateusz said before asking Ubui, "Do you need a bed of some kind? Some leaves on the ground to have something softer to sleep on perhaps?" Mateusz politely inquired.

"Yeah, a few leaves on the ground should be alright thank you." Ubui replied.

Mateusz went out of the cave to gather up some leaves to make a sleeping place for Ubui and shortly returned. Mateusz set up the leaves in a manner and asked Ubui to test it out to see if it was comfortable enough. Ubui was satisfied and decided to go to sleep. Mateusz exited his room and walked down the hallway. At the entrance he could see Joasia and Lifyra walking in and talking as the sun set outside.

"He sounds nice, I'll keep my ears open and see if I hear anything about it." Lifyra said to Joasia.

Mateusz walked toward them and stopped a few steps in front. Lifyra looked up at him and giggled. Joasia seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face.

"What's going on you two?" Mateusz asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about something." Joasia said.

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to let you know that Lifyra will be staying in your room." Mateusz replied.

"Oh. Cool." Joasia responded.

Joasia and Lifyra continued on to Joasia's room. Lifyra looked back and released another giggle as she looked at Mateusz. They both walked into Joasia's room.

"What's going on with those two?" Mew asked as he suddenly appeared, floating at Mateusz's side.

"I have no idea, but there seems to be some sort of pact between them." Mateusz responded before saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, I'm tired and bruised from the day's many events."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_Men in white lab coats monitored various scientific instruments. For the past few months a strange being had been forming in a tube of chemical solution. It was the size of a 10 year old child and looked somewhat similar to one, but yet, different. Its white skin colour was different to any of the people in the region. They monitored all its vital signs, including brainwaves, which were immensely powerful. A young assistant stared at the creature as it floated, hooked up to dozens of wires that led to various instruments._

"_Don't stare at it for too long, it gets inside your head and drives you mad," A lab technician told a young assistant, "In fact, just last week, another assistant was left alone in the room for the night shift, and when we came back in the morning, we found him huddled in the corner, muttering an unintelligible sentence over and over. When we tried to get his attention and shook his shoulder, he screamed and ran. He jumped out the window of the 2__nd__ floor and broke multiple bones." _

_The young assistant shuddered and broke his gaze with the creature._

"_You know, according to the brainwaves, it seems to be living in some sort of comatose world, and with the brain we engineered it to have, it would be incredibly detailed and realistic." the technician continued to make conversation with the assistant._

"_Really, so it's living in a dream world? Would it have a family in the dream world, a home, and a life?" the assistant asked._

"_We don't know, but it is very likely, yeah kinda like a dream world. Our resident psychologist theorises that if someone were to wake up from a world they thought was real into the real world, they could potentially be very aggressive in the confusion it would cause. So when we wake this thing up, we want to do it slowly and carefully. With all the ability this creature has, if it became violent and turned on us, we'd all be killed very quickly, and we don't want that, so we must be extremely careful." the technician grimly said._

"_Why the hell would they create something so dangerous? I only took this job because I desperately needed the money, I didn't know I was helping to monitor something that is so potentially dangerous!" the assistant said in a worried manner._

"_You'd be even more shocked if you knew how they got the gene combination right, and it's a weapon, so it's meant to be dangerous." the technician replied._

"_I should never have joined this organisation, I mean, they don't tell us anything, not even the name of the company." the assistant sighed._

"_Well you're stuck here now, once you join you can't try to leave, or they'll kill you. They never tell people that when they join." the technician joined in with the sighing…_

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!" a voice yelled.

Mateusz awoke with a start to the commotion and saw Mew, floating in the air above his face.

"What are you doing Mew?" Mateusz asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Waking you up, it's almost midday you know," Mew replied as he poked Mateusz to make sure he was awake.

"What, it's almost midday?!" Mateusz exclaimed as he bolted upright, "Why didn't someone come and get me earlier?" Mateusz said as his eyes widened.

"Because we thought you were going to wake up any moment anyway," Mew said before floating out of Mateusz's rectangular room.

Mateusz got up and went in the direction that Mew had gone in. He exited the cave and discovered a congregation of all the caves current inhabitants. Mewtwo was sitting by himself under a tree, arms crossed and looking unhappy with a scowl on his face. Joasia and Lifyra sat on a rock closer to the entrance chatting. Ubui and Mew were closer to where Mewtwo was.

"So what's going on you guys?" Mateusz asked the lot of them.

"Oh you're awake, took you a while, it's almost midday," Joasia looked at Mateusz.

"Yeah, kinda slept in a wee bit too much, what's wrong with Mewtwo, he looks unhappy?" Mateusz replied and asked.

"Oh, I don't know, he was like that when Lifyra and I came out," Joasia informed Mateusz.

Mateusz nodded and walked over to where Mewtwo sat with a scowl that could kill a dead person. Mateusz cringed as Mewtwo lifted his head and looked directly at him without changing his expression. Mateusz managed to regain his composure.

"Why are you upset Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked as he managed a smile.

"Take an educated guess," Mewtwo replied.

"Perhaps it was Mew?" Mateusz queried.

Mewtwo nodded his head in answer.

"I see…" Mateusz answered as he looked over at where Mew was.

Mew looked back at Mateusz and floated over to them.

"I think you need to do some exercise Mewtwo, you're getting a bit chubby in the thighs," Mew said in a teasing manner.

"And what sort of exercise might you recommend for me?" Mewtwo asked, doing the equivalent of cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know; do something, anything to keep you from becoming fat, Mr. Chubby," Mew said with a taunting look on his face.

Mewtwo became increasingly annoyed and punched Mew. Mew flew backwards and Mewtwo walked away from the scene looking more annoyed than ever. Mew floated up from the ground where he had fallen and shook his head to clear any dizziness he had left.

"Are you alright there Mew?" Mateusz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you see the look on his face though? It was so worth it!" Mew replied with a laugh.

"You shouldn't annoy him like that; it gets him in a bad mood whichis bad for all of us," Mateusz told Mew who still beamed from ear to ear.

"But it's fun! Please don't ruin my fun Mateusz," Mew said in a whining tone.

"If you find annoying people fun, then I think you need to get a hobby or something." Mateusz informed Mew before walking off to find Mewtwo.

Mateusz walked for a few minutes through the forest before finding Mewtwo, sitting in a tree. He looked to be in thought.

"How's the weather up there?" Mateusz called up to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo simply looked down at Mateusz without answering.

"May I join you up there?" Mateusz asked.

"If you must," Mewtwo responded before going back into his state of thought.

Mateusz began to climb the tree, carefully climbing upwards from branch to branch of the tall, leafy tree. Mateusz was nearly up to the branch that Mewtwo was sitting one and grabbed a branch near Mewtwo's branch to pull himself upwards. As he did this, the branch snapped and Mateusz plummeted toward the ground which was ten metres below.

"Ah!" Mateusz exclaimed as he fell.

Mateusz never hit the ground, instead, he found himself in Mewtwo's arms. Mewtwo had caught him just in time. Mewtwo released a shocked and slightly dazed Mateusz to the ground.

"H-how d-did you g-get to t-the ground so fast?" Mateusz shakily asked.

"I teleported down," Mewtwo bluntly responded.

"W-well, thank you, I think you saved my life j-just then," a very shaken and gracious Mateusz said.

"You're welcome," Mewtwo issued the proper response before helping Mateusz to his feet and declaring, "I think we should head back now."

"Agreed," Mateusz replied.

The two of them headed back to where the rest of the group were. Mateusz was still pale and shaky from his ordeal with the branch. Joasia spotted this right away as she looked at him.

"What happened to you Mateusz?" she asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I, uh, fell out of a tree and Mewtwo caught me just in time," Mateusz shared.

"Well that's good, glad to see you're okay," Mew interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah, I was pretty lucky; I had to be a good ten metres above the ground," Mateusz said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Mateusz went and sat next to Joasia on a rock, as Mew went off to fetch some lunch for the lot of them. Mew soon returned with some rather strange looking orange-yellow coloured fruit. It wasn't berries and Mateusz couldn't identify what kind of fruit it was as the fruit was entirely foreign to him.

"What's that fruit Mew?" Joasia was the first to enquire.

"These are woompa fruit; they are high in nutrition and very good for if you are growing," Mew responded with a nod as he looked at Mateusz.

"You think I'll grow?" Mateusz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have been growing, you have to be a good inch taller than the first time I saw you, and you too Joasia," Mew replied.

"Oh," Mateusz mouthed.

"Anyway guys, dig in!" Mew announced loudly to the conglomerate of creatures sitting around.

Everyone grabbed a round, succulent looking piece of fruit each and took their first bites.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious!" Mateusz exclaimed as amber coloured juice ran down his chin.

"Yeah, this fruit generally has that effect on those that haven't tried it before," Mew replied as juice ran down his own chin.

The group sat in silence as they enjoyed their juicy meal. They soon finished the pile of orange-yellow coloured fruits that Mew had brought for them all.

"Hey Mateusz, could we perhaps just call you Matt for short?" Lifyra asked.

"Um, yeah sure, I don't know why anyone else hasn't asked that so far," Mateusz said as he threw a quick glance at Mew and Joasia.

"What?" Mew asked as he made eye contact with Mateusz.

"Never mind…" Mateusz sighed deeply.

"Mateusz, Joasia, we will proceed with more training now, and we'll have Lifyra and Ubui come along." Mewtwo informed the group abruptly.

"Oh, okay then Mewtwo," Joasia replied.

Mewtwo turned and walked into the forest, followed by the group, including Mew who was coming along to watch. Mewtwo stopped in the clearing and turned to face the strange mish-mash group of creatures.

"Today we will do a simulated combat exercise, no-holds barred." Mewtwo announced as he looked at the group, "Lifyra, you will battle Mateusz, and Ubui, you will battle Joasia,"

"This is going to get interesting," Mew said as he watched.

Mewtwo directed Lifyra and Mateusz into different positions, as they were to go first, and they prepared themselves mentally and physically for the battle.

"So, are you ready Lifyra?" Mateusz called to his opponent on the other side of the grassy clearing.

"I sure am Matt!" Lifyra yelled back.

"_I'm probably going to end up with some nasty burns," _Mateusz winced and thought to himself as he eyed his sparring partner.

"Begin, the fight will go on until one of you forfeits." Mewtwo told them.

Mateusz decided to play it defensively as he wasn't entirely sure of his opponent's full capability. Lifyra on the other hand launched into full attack mode and charged directly at Mateusz like a steaming train.

Lifyra launched and ember attack to which Mateusz responded to by putting up a barrier that he had perfected the previous day. The mass of embers were harmlessly extinguished on his barrier.

Mateusz decided to risk an attack and try something new. He attempted to form one of the balls of bright, yellow light he had made a couple of days ago. He managed to form one that was stable, but now came the tricky part-throwing it.

Mateusz somehow managed this and the ball was launched forward with surprising speed. Lifyra barely dodged the sphere and it hit the ground near where she stood. The ball exploded with fantastic light and Lifyra was knocked over by the shockwave of the explosion.

Mateusz looked on in shock as he came to terms with what he had somehow managed to do. Everyone was staring at Mateusz with shock written on their faces, including Mewtwo.

"Whoa," Mateusz muttered.

Lifyra stumbled to her feet, clearly dazed from the impact of the shockwave. She shook the dizziness from her head and got ready to fight once more. Lifyra charged at Mateusz with force and attempted to ram him.

Mateusz threw his arms in front of him and a barrier was formed. Lifyra collided into the barrier and fell backwards. Mateusz decided to try another one of the bright-yellow spheres. He threw the ball of light and it just missed Lifyra, but the shockwave of its explosion sent her flying.

Lifyra stumbled to her feet once again and glared at Mateusz as the flames on her back flared. Lifyra launched an all new attack at Mateusz that consisted of a smokescreen. Mateusz couldn't see his opponent anywhere through the thick smoke. He soon saw a silhouette in the smoke, but far too late.

Mateusz was spear-tackled to the ground as Lifyra impacted him with surprising force and was subsequently winded.

"I give up," Mateusz coughed as he winced from the pain.

"I thought you would give up," Lifyra laughed triumphantly from on top of Mateusz's chest.

"Nope, I lied," Mateusz smiled as he regained his senses and shoved Lifyra off before pinning her to the ground.

"Hey! You cheated!" Lifyra exclaimed with a smile as she was pinned to the ground by Mateusz's bulk.

"Good use of distraction Mateusz." Mewtwo dryly commented as he watched on.

"Uh, I give up; I don't want to hurt Matt by trying to escape," Lifyra said.

"Nice try, I'm not falling for it," Mateusz replied, beaming.

"I'm being serious," Lifyra genuinely told Mateusz.

"Oh, okay then," Mateusz said as he stood up, releasing Lifyra from his grip.

The pair was then faced by Mewtwo as he eyed them both.

"You both didn't try hard enough, I expect to see you, Lifyra using more force next time, and you Mateusz, making less mistakes," Mewtwo commented coldly on their simulated fight.

"Give me a break Mewtwo; he looks so delicate and flammable! I don't want to burn him to a crisp!" Lifyra struggled to take the criticism.

"You should still try harder; it's not good enough that you didn't even try to escape when he pinned you down." Mewtwo continued, "We'll have Joasia and Ubui face off now,"…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I had writer's block along with having things on that I had to do and go to so finally, hope you enjoyed chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joasia stood still staring down her sparring partner who stood across the clearing in the middle of the leafy green forest upon the mountainside. The short, tan coloured creature looked back with its jet black eyes.

"Begin," Mewtwo stated in a dry manner.

Joasia decided to wait for her opponent to come to her to attack, which in her mind, was a good tactic. The sandshrew just stood there, presumably waiting for the same to happen. After 15 seconds of this awkward stalemate, Ubui shrugged his shoulders and advanced. The sandshrew broke into a sprint, although its rotundness limited its speed as it came towards the tall, upright being with a dark-pink coloured tail and underbelly.

"_I wonder what kinds of attacks he uses…" _Joasia thought to herself.

Her mental thought was answered soon enough as Ubui launched an attack consisting of rolling into a ball and coming towards her at great speed. Joasia sidestepped and avoided the attack as Ubui rolled past. Ubui ceased rolling and stood up slowly. Joasia decided to take a shot on the offensive and charged up a shadow ball.

As Ubui came back toward her, she launched the ball at the sandshrew and waited for the inevitable impact. The ball never collided with Ubui as he rolled right and the ball shot past, crashing into a tree on the other side of the clearing, causing it to fall. The resulting crash echoed through the clearing as all spectators and combatants alike turned their heads.

The moment of quiet soon ended as the combatants once again faced charged forward with surprising precision of movement whilst Joasia charged up another shadow ball as it was the only attack she had perfected over the past few days.

Ubui feinted left and Joasia launched the dark ball of energy as it crackled through the air like a bowl of rice bubbles in milk. Ubui's trick paid off as the feint he had done successfully tricked his opponent and he sharply darted right. The ball of energy flew past and collided with the ground where Ubui had been a moment earlier and exploded with a loud boom that echoed through the clearing.

Ubui used the moment of shock that dawned on his opponents face at her being tricked and rolled into a tight ball, launching into the air and colliding with her chest as he flew through the air. Joasia was knocked backwards onto the ground with a dull thud as the impact occurred.

Ubui uncurled and landed on his feet in a spectacular display of skill whilst his sparring opponent struggled to hers. Joasia glared at Ubui with increasing frustration appearing on her face. Joasia charged up yet another shadow ball to fling at the advancing sandshrew.

She launched the ball forwards with more speed and precision and it nearly hit Ubui as it impacted the ground, exploding and sending the small sandshrew flying through the air.

The sandshrew impacted with the grassy ground, leaving an Ubui sized imprint of squashed grass in his wake. Ubui stood up; imaginary staryu's flying in circles around his head.

Joasia ceased the moment of opportunity as her opponent was stunned and sent another shadow ball in his direction, but Ubui shook the dizziness from his head and rolled to avoid the incoming projectile. The ball exploded and scorched the grass where it had impacted due to the intense release of energy. Ubui ran towards Joasia in another attack sequence as Joasia attempted to stop him by swinging her tail at him. Ubui simply did a jump over her tail and tackled the much larger being to the ground, finishing by sitting on her chest, attempting to keep her on the ground.

"Ubui wins," Mewtwo stated as Ubui stood up.

"But I was going to fight back!" Joasia said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"I have seen enough, you are clearly not well trained enough yet as a much smaller and less powerful opponent was able to defeat you." Mewtwo returned with a disapproving scowl.

Joasia simply huffed in annoyance at this and walked away, no doubt thinking angered thoughts about Mewtwo.

"Watch your language please, Joasia, I have no idea where you learned such words, and it's unbecoming of you." Mew cut in out of nowhere.

"Stop reading my thoughts Mew! You hear the key word? _MY_thoughts, give me some privacy for goodness sake!" Joasia telepathically broadcasted back angrily as she continued walking away.

Ubui, Mateusz and Lifyra simply stared after her whilst Mew sighed and Mewtwo turned in the other direction to do some undescribed task.

Lifyra soon piped up with a question, "So Mew can just read our thoughts whenever he wants?"

"Not mine, but yours and Ubui's he can, and Mewtwo can do it too," Mateusz said with a smile.

"What? Why can't he read your thoughts then?" Lifyra inquired.

"Because I have special abilities, remember?" Mateusz returned, raising an eyebrow at the memory loss of the quilava.

"Yeah, I do remember, but you didn't mention that one of those abilities was that they couldn't read your mind," Lifyra whined.

"Hm, okay," Mateusz replied as he turned and walked in the direction Joasia had gone in...

* * *

"Sir, we have almost finished searching the forest for the escaped weapon, we only have 50 square kilometres left to search and we haven't found it yet," a Team Rocket grunt said to Giovanni via radio.

"Good progress captain, keep searching until we find it. If we don't re-capture it, our whole plan could be put at risk," Giovanni pushed the talk button and replied.

"Aye sir," the grunt said before hanging up the radio that connected straight to Giovanni's office.

Plans had been proceeding as usual and they hoped to have the weapon finished within 2 months. And when they had done that, the escaped experiments would have no effect on Team Rocket's dominion of the planet.

Giovanni sighed as he looked out the window of his office. His cousin had been killed recently, and he suspected that something was up that he just had to get to the bottom of. He just had to get revenge on the person who had done this.

He had sent squads of grunts to the town where his cousin had been killed, and they had razed the town to the ground after looting it and looking for suspects. They found that no one in the town had a weapon of any kind but just to set a grisly example, had five people executed in the streets and left their bloodied bodies lying there.

By the time security forces from a nearby town had arrived, the town was burnt out and Team Rocket was long gone. Team Rocket was a menace in the region and always left death and destruction in their wake, an idea of Giovanni's evil mind to enforce fear and power in the region, and it was super effective…

* * *

"Hey Joasia, wait up! What's the matter?" Mateusz called through the trees as he searched for Joasia.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," an upset voice sounded in his head.

"Come on, I just want to know why you're upset," Mateusz yelled again as he continued his search for the female mewtwo.

Mateusz spotted Joasia about forty metres away through the trees, sitting on a rock. He slowly approached and found that Joasia was looking rather glum.

"What's going on, why did you storm off like that?" Mateusz inquired as he gently drilled Joasia's amethyst eyes with his green ones.

"I'm upset because Mewtwo was treating me like I was useless," Joasia said in a sad tone as she looked back into Mateusz's stare.

"He didn't say you were useless, did he?" Mateusz cocked his head to one side.

"He acted like it when he gave me that disapproving scowl and said a less powerful opponent was able to defeat me," Joasia said back, tears beginning to form.

"Oh, I see. I think he just wants you to get better at fighting. I don't think he actually means that you're useless, he just wants you to set the bar higher you know, push yourself. Now please cheer up. It's not healthy to be sad like that," Mateusz said in a gentle tone so as not to make the sensitive mewtwo sadder.

"You think that's what he meant?" Joasia asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah, I'm certain that is what he meant; he thinks you're not trying hard enough, not enough dedication to learning," Mateusz replied her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I think I'm good now, thank you," Joasia wiped her watery eyes with her forearm.

"Are you going to come back now? Or do you want to stay here for a while?" Mateusz asked as he turned to leave.

"I'll come back with you; can you please help me up?" Joasia extended her hand.

"Yeah, sure," Mateusz said as he grabbed the extended appendage and helped her up off of the rock she sat on.

The pair walked through the forest trees towards the clearing where Mew, Lifyra and Ubui awaited. When they came into the clearing, Mew was having a sparring match with Ubui and Lifyra on a team against him. The battle appeared to be almost over with Lifyra and Ubui looking exhausted, whilst Mew looked as energetic as ever.

Mew unleashed a large wave of psychic energy which impacted with Lifyra and Ubui, causing them to collapse to the ground.

"Yay, I won!" Mew triumphantly did a backwards somersault in mid-air.

Ubui and Lifyra simply nodded their heads in reply as they panted heavily from the exhaustion of the battle. Mew floated over to Mateusz and Joasia with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you see me win?!" he asked excitedly like a child.

"Yes, Mew, we saw it," Joasia told him.

"I see you've calmed down from earlier on Joasia, you seem less upset," Mew said to her.

"Yeah, Mateusz helped me feel better, I was rather upset with Mewtwo," Joasia responded with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well good to know then." Mew said before floating off toward Ubui and Lifyra and asking, "You guys 'kay?"

"Yeah, we're good, just worn out," Lifyra replied, still panting but not as intensely as before.

Ubui simply put a paw up to signify he was fine. Mew nodded and floated back towards Mateusz and Joasia.

"Mewtwo is going to be back soon, and when he is, he'll give you instructions on what you guys are doing tomorrow," Mew said to Mateusz, referring to the expedition to a Team Rocket base they were partaking the next day.

Sure enough, as Mew spoke to Mateusz, Mewtwo floated through the trees on the other side of the clearing, looking as serious as ever. He landed in front of Mateusz and faced him.

"Tomorrow we will go the Team Rocket base I spoke of, it is 30km away and has at least 3 squads of Team Rocket grunts patrolling and defending it, so we will need to be careful when we go there for if they see you, I cannot guarantee your safety, or your return to this place. The base is a fully functioning headquarters for the district and is much larger than that outpost we raided the other day. I will help you break in and you will access their databases as I need some information on their plans for the next few months, and they may have some data on that creature that was mentioned at the Onosuki Initiative's base. Do you understand the risks Mateusz? I do not want you consenting to this without knowing of the dangers involved." Mewtwo divulged.

"Yes, I understand that, I will arm myself so I can protect myself." Mateusz confirmed.

"Good, we shall leave at dawn tomorrow, I will wake you up, so don't worry about not waking up in time." Mewtwo notified Mateusz…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mateusz, you must wake up now, it is time to go," Mewtwo told Mateusz as he shook him awake.

"Already? I feel like I've only had a few hours' sleep," Mateusz wearily said as he yawned and sat up.

"If we hope to get there and back within 24 hours we must leave now," Mewtwo replied before removing himself from the rectangular shaped stone room.

Mateusz grabbed the handgun he had acquired from the Team Rocket base they had raided along with some ammunition which he put in his jacket. He walked out of his room, being careful not to awaken Ubui whom snored quietly. Mateusz strolled out the entrance of the cave, but as he did, a paw with three spherical digit tips grabbed his right shoulder from behind.

"Thanks for cheering me up yesterday, that was really helpful," Joasia's voice sounded in his head.

Mateusz turned around to face Joasia and said, "That's okay; I didn't like seeing you upset like that."

"I hope all goes well with your expedition, please keep safe," Joasia said as she hugged Mateusz, and his eyes widened because he did not expect it.

Joasia turned and went back into her room to catch a couple more hours of sleep. Mateusz stood rigid, still shocked by the sudden show of affection. He soon regained his wits and continued out into the forest, where Mewtwo awaited his appearance.

"Follow me, we shall reach the location by mid-afternoon, and on our way back, we shall have to stay the night somewhere in the forest," Mewtwo instructed and began floating forwards into the deep parts of the forest.

Mateusz trudged along behind him in the chilly morning air, their breaths creating miniature clouds of fog that drifted off into the air. There were small patches of frost on the grass and trees which crunched underfoot as Mateusz walked forwards. The first rays of light were beginning to shine over the horizon, but because of the trees, Mateusz could not see this. The sun soon appeared and the atmosphere lit up with varying shades of red, orange and yellow.

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight, red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning," Mateusz muttered ominously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mewtwo asked curiously at the phrase.

"It's to do with weather, I don't know how I remember it though, seeing as I lost the better part of my memory. It means if you get a red sky when the sun sets, you will have calm weather the next day, but if you have a red sunrise, the weather will be stormy and unstable later on," Mateusz explained to the curious mewtwo.

"We'll see whether that comes true," Mewtwo turned his head momentarily and smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see, it's just some old saying that I know for some reason," Mateusz shrugged his shoulders.

They continued walking in silence for a few more minutes before Mateusz started feeling something. A sense of guilt for what he had done a couple of days prior. He decided to apologise for a second time as he could no longer stand the guilt.

"Hey, uh, Mewtwo?" Mateusz started.

"Yes, I am listening Mateusz," Mewtwo returned.

"I'm uh… Very sorry about what I did the other day, I was just hoping that you're not going to stay upset at me, but it's okay if you are still upset," Mateusz disclosed to Mewtwo, whom gave him a funny look at this.

"Don't worry, I have gotten over it now, and I'm not upset with you anymore," Mewtwo assured Mateusz as he stopped momentarily to look Mateusz in the eyes.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Mateusz said before they continued on their journey.

* * *

"Sir, we have located the escaped weapon on a mountainside, should we prepare to recapture it?" a grunt asked over the radio.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to attack, there is a storm on the way," Giovanni replied as he smiled at the fact that the escaped mewtwo had been found.

"Okay sir, we should be able to get it back to HQ by late tomorrow afternoon." the grunt said as he eyed the dark clouds forming on the horizon.

"Good," Giovanni said as he hung up the communication device with a click.

"Ah, finally all is going to plan." Giovanni said as he sighed happily and looked out the window towards the mountain range in the distance.

* * *

"What happened to Bill? He's not replying on the radio," a Team Rocket grunt radioed into the control centre of the base.

"He said his radio was running out of battery, do you think you could come back and get some new ones for him?" the operator replied.

Bill, whom had become a grunt for Team Rocket at age 20, was stationed at a remote base in the middle of a vast forest. He loved his job as it gave him a sense of power he had never felt before. He was a nasty man who was evil to the core…

* * *

"There are 15 guards around the perimeter, and probably another 10 inside the base, so be careful and stealthy, I will create distractions so you can get in without any problems," Mewtwo told Mateusz with a look of seriousness Mateusz had not yet seen.

Mateusz and Mewtwo were hiding behind some fir trees on the edge of the clearing that the Team Rocket base was in.

"Sure," Mateusz nodded in response to Mewtwo's instruction.

"Keep it down Mateusz, remember they can't hear me because my voice is only in your head, but your voice is for everyone to hear, so don't say anything or they might hear you, do you understand?" Mewtwo raised a digit to his mouth, signalling for Mateusz to be quiet.

Mateusz nodded at this and waited for Mewtwo to create a distraction. Soon enough, a large clang was heard at the other end of the facility as a trash can struck the wall and the guards ran to investigate the source of the noise. Mateusz took his chance and dashed towards the entrance of the base, which only had one guard left at it.

The guard didn't notice Mateusz until he was 5 metres away.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" the guard said before Mateusz hit him in the face with the butt of his pistol.

The guard stumbled back, clutching his bleeding face as his nose had been broken. The guard reached for his weapon but did not successfully draw it as Mateusz punched the man in the temple and the man collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Mateusz leapt over his unconscious form and continued into the base.

The interior of the base was for the most part, heavily furnished with wooden floors and metal walls and ceilings. Just inside the entrance, there was a hallway that had 2 more hallways going off the sides along with doors that led to rooms. Mateusz whistled at the impressive size in comparison to the previous base he had been to.

Mateusz slowly creeped forwards down the hallway, keeping an eye and an ear out for signs of anyone coming. He followed a sign that had a picture of a computer on it which he had assumed led to the control room of the facility. Eventually after being led through five different hallways he found a large double door with a red computer symbol on top of the blue paint.

Mateusz burst in, pistol levelled at anyone who might open fire on him. The room was filled with operators, sitting at computer desks and all doing some indiscriminate task. They all turned their heads to face the sound that had emanated from the door and saw Mateusz, standing there with his gun. One of them rushed to a red button on the wall and before Mateusz could react, pushed it and a loud klaxon was heard, echoing throughout the base.

"Damn it," Mateusz muttered before backing out of the room, only to find that a grunt was coming toward him down the hallway. He heard a gunshot and felt a stinging sensation from his left shoulder, blood dripped down his arm and onto the floor. Mateusz returned fire and the man took a bullet to his arm, causing him to drop his weapon as the blood spattered onto the floor and wall.

Mateusz glanced at his shoulder and noticed that the bullet had only grazed his shoulder, but it was still bleeding a lot. He ran at the man down the hallway who sat on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm, before giving the man a chop to the temple, causing him to lose consciousness. Mateusz lifted his hands to his face, and saw that they were covered in the man's blood.

He shook the blood off as best he could and continued looking around for the exit.

"Damn it! Where is Mewtwo when you need him?!" he muttered under his breath.

"Right here," Mewtwo said from behind him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. I kind of need some help as you can see, there are way too many people in the control room, and they set off the alarm," Mateusz raised his voice over the loud klaxon of the alarm.

"I noticed," Mewtwo said with a smirk on his face before seeing Mateusz's bleeding shoulder, "You'll want to get that treated, I'll help you find a first aid kit,"

The pair began walking down the hallway, back towards the control room when they heard shouts coming from behind them. Four grunts appeared around the corner with automatic weapons. A hail of bullets greeted Mateusz and Mewtwo as they went for cover, bullets smashing into everything, sending fragments of wood from the floor and fabric from furniture everywhere.

Mewtwo stood up from behind an overturned couch and sent the bullets in mid-air back at the men who fired them. Multiple, juicy sounding 'shck' sounds were heard as the bullets collided with the flesh of the grunts, and sprays of blood spurted from each man's chest.

"Lovely Mewtwo, just lovely," Mateusz sarcastically said as he and Mewtwo continued onto the control room.

"What do you expect me to do, let them shoot at us?" Mewtwo returned with an even higher level of sarcasm.

"Never mind…" Mateusz groaned.

They burst into the control room and Mewtwo put every operator to sleep by using his powers. Mateusz seized the opportunity to access the main computer, browsing the files. He found multiple files that Mewtwo read, and memorised with astonishing speed, so fast that Mateusz didn't have time to read anything that was contained within the secret files of Team Rocket.

Mewtwo soon finished getting information and walked over to a first-aid kit on the wall, opening it with his mind and retrieving bandages, which he gave to Mateusz.

"Thanks, now I can patch myself up," Mateusz graciously thanked Mewtwo and tore a strip of bandage off the roll.

Mateusz wrapped the bandage around his bleeding shoulder, preventing any further blood loss.

"We must leave now, but I must destroy the base so that they cannot use it anymore, I want you to go at least a hundred metres into the forest so that you will be safe from the explosion and the subsequent fragments of the base, I will be fine, now go," Mewtwo said before pointing towards the exit.

Mateusz nodded, before giving a mock salute and running out the door, down the hallway ad out the door of the base. Mateusz sprinted into the forest for a full 30 seconds before looking back.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The base exploded with a mushroom cloud and bits of metal from the interior soared high into the air. The smoke from the explosion suddenly formed a shape, words that Mateusz read.

'_**Mewtwo and Co. blowing stuff up since 2080'**_

"Huh, he does have a sense of humour under that cold exterior then," Mateusz muttered to himself in amusement.

"Of, course I do, everyone does," a voice sounded in his head.

Mateusz looked to his right and saw Mewtwo, standing there and admiring the burning fragments of what was left from the base.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mewtwo jokingly asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Can we blow up another base sometime? That was pretty damn cool," Mateusz asked Mewtwo with a smile.

"Maybe, and next time, if the Team Rocket base has explosives or something like that in it, I'll let you help me blow it up," Mewtwo replied with a smirk at Mateusz's remark.

"Yes!" Mateusz pumped his fist in the air, accidentally knocking a pidgey off a tree branch in the process. "Woops, sorry little fella'."

Mateusz continued walking alongside Mewtwo, whom floated as they headed back towards the cave, which was still a good twenty kilometres away at this time. All of a sudden, a loud rumble rippled through the yellowing sky as the sun set, and dark clouds could be seen not too far away.

"Looks like you were right, there is a storm coming," Mewtwo said as he observed the clouds.

A flash of lightning in the distance gave them the heads up that it was time to move for shelter. The duo found a rocky overhang not too far away that looked somewhat similar to the one Mateusz had slept in on his first night in the forest. Mateusz got as comfortable as he could and used his jacket as a blanket to keep him warm, and because the storm clouds trapped some of the warmth from the day, the night was not too cold.

Mateusz soon fell asleep and breathed quietly in the corner he had chosen as the rain began to pour down in buckets, flooding the ground just outside the overhang. Mewtwo kept watch over the entrance of the overhang with vigilance. The night progressed slowly as the rain, lightning and thunder shot through the sky. Mewtwo had not seen such a storm for at least a good year or two. Wind gusts howled through the forest trees like a pack of mightyena.

The winds blew through the overhang and Mateusz's coat fell off, causing him to feel cold and shiver. Before long, his teeth began to chatter audibly and he rolled over in his sleep. Mewtwo heard this and turned to investigate the noise. On seeing Mateusz shivering, Mewtwo realised the cause, and used telekinesis to lift the coat and gently put it back on Mateusz.

"You do care…" Mateusz wearily murmured with a smirk.

Mewtwo realised that Mateusz's eyes had opened and scowled at the remark.

"Go back to sleep, the night is not yet over," Mewtwo coldly growled, continuing with the scowl.

Mateusz sighed and closed his eyes once more before quickly drifting off to sleep once more. The rain could be heard on the roof of the rocky overhang that was in the side of a grassy hill. Muddy water ran down the slopes and collected at the bottom in pools of water and mud. The rain was relaxing to Mewtwo but the downside was that it blotted out the moon, which Mewtwo often liked to stare at and think.

Mewtwo closed his eyes momentarily as lightning flashed through the sky and thunder sounded in the distance. There was another flash of lightning after this and Mewtwo opened his eyes and saw a silhouette of someone he had not seen since he was developing in the glass tube he was grown in. Mewtwo started, but the vision disappeared and he closed his eyes again.

"_Alone…" _Mewtwo thought as memories of the past flooded his mind.

Mewtwo checked to see if Mateusz was really asleep and found this to be true. He curled up and closed his eyes to get a few hours rest, which he did not often do as sleep was something he didn't need unless he had exerted himself, like when he had blown up the base. Mewtwo drifted off, listening to the slow dripping noise of raindrops falling from the edge of the overhang to a puddle below…

* * *

"Send in the troops now; recapture the weapon at all costs. It should be easy to capture since we did not train it much before it escaped, and make sure to kill all who stand in the way," Giovanni radioed the captain of the grunts.

"Aye sir, will do," the man said in a thick Hoennese accent over the sound of helicopter blades.

The captain hung up the radio and ordered the pilot to land the helicopter in a small clearing and radio the other 3 helicopters to do the same. The three war equipped hueys descended into the clearing, blowing branches and grass around like the storm had last night as they did so. As they touched the ground, a metallic creaking noise was heard from each copter.

Doors in the sides of the hueys opened and grunts poured out in organised squads. They were armed with sidearms and each grunt had two pokeballs and a grenade attached to their belts. They lined up in their squads and awaited further instructions.

"Move forwards into the forest, there is a cave where the weapon is currently residing along with the old one. You must capture it at all costs as it is extremely dangerous. Kill the old one if you can, along with any others who stand in the way," the commander of the mission ordered.

The grunts ran into the forest, led by their respective captains and the commander…

* * *

"Hey Mew, what's that noise?" Joasia asked as a strange whirring noise travelled through the forest. It sounds like it's coming from the clearing."

"I've heard that sound before, it's a… a… a helicopter!" Mew exclaimed before rushing off in the direction of the noise.

Mew returned moments later, a look of shock upon his face, "Team Rocket is here! They're here and they're coming!"

Joasia mirrored the look of shock and glanced behind Mew, and true to word, Team Rocket grunts with the red 'R' on their combat clothing appeared running towards them.

"There's the weapon! Subdue it and kill the other one next to it!" the lead grunt shouted.

Two grunts drew their pokeballs and sent out a pidgeotto, a charmeleon, a galvantula and a moody looking persian.

"Joasia, run and hide in the cave, I'll hold these four off," Mew said to Joasia.

Joasia ran off in the direction of the cave, but hiding was the last thing on her mind, how could she just leave Mew to fight on his own? So she decided to go for backup and find Ubui and Lifyra. As she ran toward the cave she saw the pair already running toward her.

"What was that noise we could hear before?" Lifyra asked.

"It was Team Rocket's helicopters, they're here! And they're attacking Mew, we have to help him!" Joasia half shouted at them.

Joasia turned and ran back in the direction where Mew was with Ubui and Lifyra hot on her heels behind her. They soon reached the site where Mew was and found him to be busy warding off a horde of pokémon as the remaining grunts had released their pokémon into the battle. The line-up consisted of pidgeottos, charmeleons, galvantulas, persians, espeons and manectrics. Each pokémon split up with the others and went after Joasia, Lifyra and Ubui, leaving a few to take on Mew.

The pokémon that now stood before Joasia unleashed various attacks which Joasia successfully blocked with a barrier before countering with a shadow ball. The shadow ball succeeded in knocking out an advancing persian which was quickly recalled. An incoming pidgeotto attempted to use gust which was promptly blocked by Joasia who swung her tail and knocked the bird pokémon right out of the air.

The pidgeotto was recalled by a nearby grunt who ran away upon seeing that Joasia's attention had been momentarily diverted to him. Joasia regained her focus and launched a powerful shadow ball at a charmeleon which was subsequently thrown into the air by the impact and smashed into a nearby tree.

An espeon that had snuck up behind her used quick attack and she felt it slam into her back. Joasia yelped with the pain and fell to her knees with the force before getting up and turning to face her attacker. She glared as she stared down her opponent. She waited for the espeon to attack again, and as it charged, she swung her tail with great force, knocking it out on impact and sending it flying five metres.

It made a thud sound as it impacted the ground, headfirst. Joasia was alerted to another attack on her person as a mass of flaming embers whooshed past her that had come from the direction of a charmeleon. The charmeleon threw another mass of embers at her and before she could block with a barrier, some reached her, causing a burning sensation on her skin and leaving a burn. Joasia yelped loudly and staggered with the pain.

She managed to form a barrier which blocked another attack. The pain forced her to grit her teeth as she stood her ground, but managed to throw an attack at the charmeleon. Her large shadow ball crackled through the air as it spun towards the now fearful charmeleon. The ball collided with the charmeleon at great speed and exploded, sending the charmeleon hurtling through the air and leaving a charred patch of grass on the ground where the fire pokémon had once stood.

Turned to her right and saw a group of grunts running towards Mew from behind.

"Mew, behind you!" Joasia yelled as she ran toward Mew.

One of the grunts withdrew a grenade and pulled the pin to throw at Mew from a distance. Mew turned and saw this and used telekinesis to keep the grenade from leaving the grunt's hand. The other grunts all ran for cover as the man whimpered with fear.

_**BOOM!**_

The large grenade exploded powerfully in the man's hand and his upper body was pulverised into tiny pieces. Joasia had gotten close to Mew by this stage and witnessed the event. Joasia felt the sudden urge to un-have breakfast at the sight. Small pieces of pulverised flesh and flecks of blood drifted down from the sky like pieces of confetti. A piece of bloody flesh landed on Joasia's cheek and her urge was confirmed as she was soon reunited with the berries she had had for breakfast.

"Are you alright there Joasia?" Mew asked with concern.

"_That_ was disgusting," Joasia spat.

"There's more coming, we need to hold them off," Mew told Joasia bluntly.

True to word, the grunts had regrouped and were running towards them, weapons drawn and safeties off. A bullet whizzed past Mew as he somersaulted through the air. More grunts opened fire at Mew before he stopped their bullets in mid-air and sent them straight back at the grunts. Multiple wet squelches were heard as the bullets buried themselves in the grunts' chests with spurts of blood. Joasia found herself being even sicker in the background as she witnessed the spectacle.

"Don't mess with the Mew! You Team Rocket guys really need to learn that, for your own sakes!" Mew made an attempt at intimidating the men that remained.

The remaining grunts decided that it was a good time to run, despite Mew's cute and somewhat huggable appearance, leaving their captains barking orders after them, but to no avail. The captains in turn drew their pistols and opened fire. Their bullets were stopped by Mew's newly formed barrier. Mew retaliated with a shadow ball which impacted with the ground at the grunts feet, exploding and knocking several of them off their feet. After getting to their feet, they too rushed back in the direction of the helicopters. They soon disappeared out of sight.

"Yay, we won!" Mew said excitedly as he did a mid-air somersault.

"Yeah, just fabulous Mew," Joasia muttered sarcastically, still shuddering from the sight of blood.

Ubui and Lifyra walked into the midst of where they stood, panting and bearing signs of battle wear. Ubui bled from several small cuts to his body and Lifyra had a black eye.

"Where were you guys?" Joasia asked at the sudden reappearance of the two.

"We were fighting off the vast majority of Team Rocket's pokémon, good thing those were only moderately powerful pokémon, or we wouldn't have held up so well," Lifyra responded mildly.

"Okay, thank you for helping then. Hey Mew, shouldn't Mewtwo be back by now? Why did he leave us? He should have known we would be vulnerable to attack if he left," Joasia asked, expression changing to a scowl…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ah, look we're just about back at the cave, I remember this clearing," Mateusz pointed out.

"That is correct," Mewtwo stated matter-of-factly.

The pair had set out after breakfast and had spent a good 4 hours walking back to the cave from the overhang where they had slept the previous night. They now walked through the clearing in the forest where they had first met Lifyra and Ubui. As they walked toward where the cave was through the leafy trees of the forest, they noticed red patches on the ground, along with the bodies of several men in Team Rocket uniforms.

"What the hell happened here?" Mateusz questioned with a shocked look on his face.

Mewtwo's face momentarily mirrored Mateusz's expression but he remained silent. The pair proceeded in walking toward the cave with caution, keeping an eye out for any enemy that might attack them.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii guyyyyyyyyyyysss!" a small pink being shouted at them whilst performing a mid-air somersault.

Both Mateusz and Mewtwo jumped a little at the suddenness of the being's appearance and snapped their heads in the direction of where the being was.

"What do you think you're doing Mew? Sneaking up on me like that could get you killed," Mewtwo glared at Mew.

"Not to mention you almost gave me a heart attack," Mateusz added.

"Well sorry for being friendly and coming to greet you guys then," Mew whined as he pouted.

"We didn't say you couldn't come and greet us, just don't jump-scare us," Mateusz explained.

"I personally would rather you don't come and greet us at all," Mewtwo said as he coldly smirked.

"Meanie! It's no wonder Joasia is mad at you right now," Mew poked his tongue out.

"Why would she be mad? What have I done to upset her?" a now confused Mewtwo asked.

"You should come and ask her yourself," Mew said before turning and floating off toward the cave.

Mewtwo hesitated before following with Mateusz trailing behind. They soon came to the cave where Joasia stood at the entrance with her arms crossed and a sulky look on her face.

"So why are you upset?" Mewtwo asked in a dry tone.

"Because you left us and we became vulnerable to attack, and then Team Rocket attacked and you weren't here to help us when you should have been," Joasia stated.

"I left to gather information. Are you saying I shouldn't have done that?" Mewtwo returned with a question.

"You shouldn't have left full-stop! It left us vulnerable to attack!" Joasia continued to argue, her pink-red tail twitching from side to side with anger.

"You seem to have been perfectly able to handle it all by yourselves, so I don't see why it should matter. Mew, come with me, we must discuss something," Mewtwo concluded before walking off.

Joasia's eye twitched with anger at the comment and she stormed off outside and up the mountainside with a huff. Mateusz opted to follow Joasia to see if he could lighten her mood. He walked up the mountainside in the direction she had gone in. The higher he climbed, the thinner the density of the forest trees became and the lower the temperature dropped.

Soon, in a clearing high up on the mountainside he found Joasia, lying down on the grass with her arm shielding her eyes from the sun. Mateusz approached and sat beside her on the soft, green grass. She looked at his face momentarily before looking back at the sky.

"So how did your venture to that Team Rocket base go?" she asked.

"Not too bad, came away mostly unscathed," Mateusz replied as he tried to figure out what must be so interesting in the sky.

"Mostly?" Joasia looked at him this time before narrowing her eyes. "Show me,"

"It's just a little scratch, honestly, nothing to worry about," Mateusz attempted to assure her.

"Show me, now," she commanded with a dangerous look on her face.

Mateusz heaved a sigh and finally gave in. He pulled his shirt down from his shoulder and revealed the bloodied bandage from where the bullet had grazed past. Joasia let out a gasp as she took in the sight.

"I told you to take care of yourself!" she exclaimed with a look of brief anger on her face.

"It's just a little graze from a bullet, don't worry," Mateusz attempted to reassure her.

"If it had of hit your heart or head you would've died!" Joasia continued to ramble.

"But it didn't, and I'm fine, honestly," Mateusz continued to point out.

Joasia finally managed to calm down and took a few deep breaths. "I'm glad you're okay," she said as she hugged Mateusz.

Mateusz blushed awkwardly for a moment before Joasia released him.

"You don't look too good yourself Joasia," Mateusz said as he pointed to the large bruises on her back and her burn.

"Yeah, I got rammed in the back by an espeon and burnt by a charmeleon, but they're not too sore," the mewtwo explained.

"Well, now we're even. We should go back and see what Mewtwo says about the information he found, I didn't really get a chance to read it myself," Mateusz said as he pointed down the hill.

Mateusz started down the hill with a reluctant Joasia in tow. They reached the cave and found Mew and Mewtwo talking just inside the entrance with Ubui and Lifyra.

"So, what's going on then? What's with all the chit-chat?" Mateusz walked up to the group and asked.

"We're going to move to Mount Quena, because Team Rocket found us," Mewtwo informed a curious Mateusz.

"Ah yes, good move, it makes sense," Mateusz concluded before asking, "Where's Mount Quena?"

"It is in Johto, and it will take us a while to get there. We must cross the mountain range to get to Johto," Mewtwo responded.

"So how long do you expect it to take?" Mateusz asked.

"It may take us up to three and a half days to reach our destination; it is over 70 kilometres away," Mewtwo informed Mateusz.

Mateusz shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, another long hike isn't gonna' bother me," Mateusz responded before excusing himself and walking off.

"Joasia, Ubui, Lifyra; could you go with Mateusz and have lunch now? Mew and I still have some more things to discuss," Mewtwo told the remaining beings.

The trio left in the direction that Mateusz had gone in a moment earlier. Mewtwo turned back to Mew and began to talk.

"Team Rocket is building a weapon Mew, a weapon that will be able to destroy me, and you, and Joasia. It will be completed within the next few weeks and as soon as it's ready, they will be able to locate us snuff us out like lights from a distance," Mewtwo disclosed.

"That's very bad, do you know if it will affect Mateusz and the others apart from Joasia?" Mew asked.

"I do not know for certain, but it is designed to lock onto our psychic energy signatures and since Mateusz's is untraceable by either you or me, he may be immune to it," Mewtwo theorised before continuing, "It will be able to affect Ubui and Lifyra though, as weak as their signatures are, it is still powerful enough to locate and take them out,"

Mew made a whistling noise at this fact and shook his head.

"What are we going to do about it then?" he asked.

"The weapon is being constructed in one of their laboratory complexes in the Johto region. That is one of the reasons for our moving there, another is the fact the laboratory is there. If we can be somewhere they don't know we are and be able to strike at the weapon with ease, we should be able to tackle this problem relatively easily," Mewtwo reasoned.

"Oh, okay then, we should probably leave tomorrow before they launch another attack on this place," Mew said before floating off into the forest and leaving Mewtwo to himself…

* * *

_Many horrific gene-splicing experiments and dead test subjects later, the experiments had produced a successful clone. The clone grew in a cylindrical tank full of yellow tinged liquid. Many wires were attached to it and it was curled up in a ball. Scientists monitored instruments which displayed its vital signs as it floated in the tank. The creature had appeared to look different, sort of like a cloned pokémon when it first grew but now it looked human. _

_They had come in to work one day to find it had completely changed overnight into this current form. Now, it rested, eyes closed and brain activity high. This creature would one day be used to take over the world, but it was still growing…  
_

* * *

Giovanni sat in his desk chair, thinking over a strategy to use against the escaped weapons. Once the weapon was ready they could trace and kill them anywhere. It worked by detecting their mental energy signature and then sending a lethal wave frequency to that location. The false attack that Giovanni had initiated had successfully gauged the strength of the most recently escaped weapon; they could either send a more powerful force of grunts and pokémon, or wait for the weapon to be completed, the latter used fewer resources and would make much more sense Giovanni decided…

* * *

"It's time to leave, all of you need to get up," a voice sounded in Ubui's, Lifyra's, Joasia's and Mateusz's heads simultaneously.

All four of them arose in their respective rooms and walked into the hall of the cave to find Mew and Mewtwo awaiting them.

"We need to leave for Mount Quena now, have some breakfast and then we'll start walking," Mewtwo informed them before walking off with Mew in tow.

The four who were left behind all stretched and yawned before proceeding with getting breakfast. After they had had their fill and drank some water, Mewtwo came back and told them to follow…

On the third day since they had set out from the mountainside they had been staying on, they were expecting to reach their destination. The crisp mountain air chilled Mateusz's exposed face and hands as he hiked up the mountainside with the rest of the group. There was snow not too much further upwards and there were hardly any trees now. This was the fifth mountain they had climbed that day and Mewtwo said they still had a few more to go before they reached the plains that led to Mount Quena.

Mateusz shivered as a blast of wind penetrated his clothes and chilled him to the bone.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Joasia asked from his right as she put a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little cold because of the wind," Mateusz said before shivering again as another blast of wind blew.

"Don't worry, Mewtwo says we'll be there soon," Joasia assured him with a smile.

Mateusz grinned back and continued walking. They soon reached the top of the peak and looked around. The mountain range continued to their right and in the distance, they could see what looked like a wall of rock.

"That, is Mount Quena, our destination," Mewtwo pointed out before saying, "It should only take us another couple of hours to get there and then you can do what you want for the rest of the day, no training,"

Joasia looked quite happy at this, "That means we can go exploring when we get there Mateusz!"

"Yeah sure, see if we can find another place that has a view," Mateusz responded cheerily.

The group continued walking for a couple more hours and soon, they reached the base of Mount Quena. They began to climb up its steep sides, Mewtwo aiding Mateusz as he was not very good at climbing. When they reached the top, they were taken aback by the view. The whole mountain was like a huge crater in design and had a lake with an island in the middle. That lake had several streams running off it and bird pokémon could be seen flying over the forest that sat within the crater.

"Wow, it's beautiful." was all Mateusz could bring himself to say…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The breeze ruffled Mateusz's red tinged brown hair as the sun reached the end of its arch through the daytime sky and began to set, making the sky appear to be set alight with red and orange flame. Joasia sat beside him at the top of the crater wall, admiring the view of the lush scenery within the crater of Mount Quena. Forests stretched for kilometres until they reached the crater wall on the other side, streams dissecting the forest from every angle as they came from the lake.

Looking outwards from the crater, one could see a desert in the distance and a large plain before that. Many waterfalls, fed by the streams fell from the sides of the mountain with their pure water. The sides of the mountain themselves were a brown hue and rose sharply from the surrounding plain. To the south, they could see a large forest with a few hills.

"It really is very beautiful here, and so tranquil too, not a town or city in sight," Joasia said as they both took in the sight.

"Yeah, even better than the top of the mountain we were staying on," Mateusz agreed with decisiveness.

Both of them sighed with a feeling of contentment as the gazed out upon this magnificent scenery.

"You know, I was quite concerned for you whilst you were away at that Team Rocket base Mateusz, I really feared for your safety," Joasia told Mateusz in a gentle tone as she locked her eyes with his.

"You didn't need to fear for my safety, somehow, I just knew I would make it back in one piece," Mateusz returned.

Joasia gripped Mateusz's hand in hers.

"I care about you Mateusz; you've been a really good friend to me, I-I-kinda…" Joasia stuttered as she blushed a vivid red and looked down at the ground.

"What are you trying to say, you kinda what?" Mateusz asked as he tilted her head back up to face him.

"Well, I kind of um, you know, like you," she said quietly as the shade of red on her cheeks went a darker red.

Mateusz was quite taken aback and blushed heavily, stuttering awkwardly and trying to think of something to say back.

"Well-I-um," Mateusz continued to stutter, blinking rapidly, "I don't know what to say, Joasia,"

"It's okay if you don't like me back, I know it's a bit sudden and all…" Joasia said to him.

"No, it's just, well, I wasn't exactly expecting this. I mean, I can't say I don't like you. I just don't know what to say…" Mateusz said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and blushed harder.

"Don't say anything then," Joasia said as she embraced him tightly.

Mateusz found himself hugging back and they could feel each other's heartbeats. The moment seemed to last forever. Voices could be heard coming up the slope of the mountain. Then a couple of pokémon appeared. It was Ubui and Lifyra talking as they came. Joasia and Mateusz quickly released each other and pretended that nothing had happened, but they couldn't hide the red tinge to their faces.

"Why are you guys blushing?" Lifyra asked with a look of suspicion on her face.

"Um, er, no reason, I must just be a little sunburnt, heh heh," Mateusz replied as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, me too I think," Joasia agreed.

"Right, sure thing then," Lifyra said, looking them both in the eyes.

"Mewtwo wants to talk to you Mateusz, something about some information you may be interested in," Ubui joined in the conversation and informed Mateusz.

"Oh, really? I'll go find him now then, bye guys, bye Joasia," Mateusz said as he began to walk down the mountainside.

"Hey Ubui, do you think you could accompany Mateusz to where Mewtwo is, so that he doesn't have to look around a lot?" Lifyra asked Ubui politely.

"Yeah, sure thing." Ubui said as he turned and ran after Mateusz.

As soon as they were out of earshot Lifyra turned to face Joasia and began to talk.

"So then, what really happened? I find it hard to believe you both got sunburnt in late autumn," Lifyra asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Well, I kind of told him that I like him," Joasia replied excitedly.

"Oh really?! That's awesome, you actually told him! What did he say?" Lifyra asked in excitement.

"He seemed quite shocked at first, and then I hugged him and he seemed to get used to the idea," Joasia replied with a smirk on her face.

"You hugged him straight out?! Geez, were you trying to freak him out or something?!" Lifyra asked, half yelling with all the excitement.

"He was fine, just a little confused at first," Joasia explained.

"Well, I guess that's okay then, at least he didn't freak out and run away," Lifyra said back as she calmed down.

"Yeah…" Joasia sighed as she sat down on a rock and observed the view set before her…

* * *

"You say you have something to tell me Mewtwo?" Mateusz asked as he approached the place where Mewtwo stood on the island in the middle of the lake.

"Yes, do you remember that you said you were interested in information about that creature that was spoken of in the documents we found in that bunker?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, I do remember that and am still very interested," Mateusz confirmed.

"Well then, I found further information about it in that Team Rocket base I blew up a couple of days ago. It turns out that the researchers failed to find a way to genetically engineer a human with powers, but instead found out how to genetically engineer pokémon DNA. They grew the genetically created pokémon in a cylindrical tank and one day, disguised itself in human form as a defence mechanism. The Team Rocket files had no information about how the creature escaped or what happened afterwards," Mewtwo informed Mateusz, "However, it did specify that the organisation that was creating that creature stole some of my DNA from Team Rocket when I was being created, and then recreated it,"

"Wow, that's pretty peculiar. So that means the escaped experiment could be anyone who looks human," Mateusz theorised whilst stroking the short hair on his chin that had grown recently.

"Yes, and I have been wondering when this being will show its face to the world, a creature with power like that can't remain entirely secret for long, unless it were to wipe its own memory which it has the power to since it has my powers imbedded in its genes, which are very similar to mine mind you," Mewtwo replied as he did an equal amount of theorising.

"Well, we might never find out, but we should wait and see if anything else surfaces. That creature sounds highly dangerous, whatever it is, especially since it can just go wandering around as some human with powers," Mateusz said before turning and walking off.

Something about Mateusz's last comment got Mewtwo thinking, and he didn't like what he thought…

* * *

The night air was crisp and clean, refreshing to the face and calming to the mind. Mateusz sat on a rock, contemplating what Joasia had told him earlier. It was very confusing to be told such a thing all of a sudden. On top of that, Mewtwo had told him further information about a dangerous biological weapon that apparently looked human. Mateusz sighed as the wind stirred the various colours of fallen leaves that the autumn had brought to the region.

The half-moon which hung in the sky shone upon Mateusz and illuminated his surroundings with just enough light so that he could see. The sound of a twig snapping broke the silence of the night time air and Mateusz jumped. A white figure with a long, purple tail could just be seen approaching in the dim moonlight.

"What is it that troubles you Mateusz?" Mewtwo asked as he came to the place where Mateusz was and sat beside him.

"Well, I've kind of just been bombarded with information today and I kind of needed to reflect on it all, besides, I can't fall asleep just thinking about it all," Mateusz explained to Mewtwo his reason for being out there.

"Is it the information about that organisation's experiment?" Mewtwo questioned.

"That's part of it, the other part was that earlier on, before you told me that information, Joasia told me she liked me," Mateusz replied whilst looking at the ground.

"Is that so? How peculiar, I would not have expected her to develop feelings for you," Mewtwo said, half looking confused.

"I was rather shocked in all honesty and it still kind of bothers me, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now. And then there's all that information with that creature that's on the loose, I mean it could be a danger to all of us if it has as much power as we read in that strange bunker," Mateusz further explained.

"You have no need to worry about those things right now, for now, just try and focus on getting trained and in your spare time you can decide what to do about those things. Now go and get some sleep or you'll be too tired for training tomorrow," Mewtwo told Mateusz.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and I think I'm over thinking these things anyway, goodnight," Mateusz responded thoughtfully before walking off.

Mewtwo gave a curt nod in reply and went into a state of thought, clearly troubled by the same things Mateusz was…

* * *

"_Sir, sir! I've finally managed to create one that survived the cloning process! Only Team Rocket's experiment can rival it? Can I get paid and leave now?" an excited scientist said as he burst into the head of the organisation's office._

"_Really? Now that is good news, I congratulate you on your success. But unfortunately you won't live very long to enjoy it," the head whose face was shadowed said with a mocking tone to the now shocked man standing before him._

"_W-what do you mean?!" the man stammered as he began to stumble backwards with fear on his face._

"_I mean, that now you've successfully created that creature, you can't be allowed to leave with the promised money as you may make another one. We cannot allow that and we have no need for you anymore," the head continued before speaking into the intercom, "Guard No. 15 please report to my office," _

_The scientist tried to run but was soon stopped by an approaching guard, presumably, No. 15. The scientist fell over backwards and began to cower._

"_Execute this man," the head dryly said to the guard._

"_No! Don't do this!" the scientist objected._

_The guard raised his weapon and took aim. The man on the ground let out a whimper. It only took one pull of the trigger to end the man's life._

"_Get a cleaning team up here to clean up this mess and dispose of the body," the head of the organisation instructed the guard._

"_Right away sir," the guard saluted before heading down the corridor and down the stairs._

_The head reclined back in his chair, bald head rubbing against the black leather as he did. He breathed a sigh and massaged his temples._

"_I need a holiday…" he muttered to himself…_

* * *

Mateusz awoke from his slumber, feeling somewhat refreshed and happy at where he was. He seemed to have had a strange dream but couldn't remember any of it. These strange dreams had been happening a lot lately, and when he thought about the very small things he could remember, he wondered if he wanted to know the rest of it. Mateusz shuddered at the strangeness of it all, thinking about the dead man he had seen in the dream.

He found he could remember nothing else and continued on with getting up. He walked out of the natural cave he had chosen to sleep in and looked for the others. He found them all, eating a breakfast of large, orange coloured fruit. Mew had the biggest pile in front of him and scoffed the juicy fruit more quickly than anyone else.

"You guys got any for me?" Mateusz asked as he sat down amongst the strange group of beings…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mateusz strolled down the bank of a creek, skimming stones across its surface as he went. The water cascaded down mini rapids at some points in the bubbling creek over smooth pebbles that had been eroded over decades. The forest on either side of the stream which was fed by the lake in the middle of the mountaintop was not too dense and Mateusz could find his way around easily enough. Suddenly, out of the forest on his right, Joasia appeared, tail swinging from side to side as she walked toward him, looking rather happy about something.

"Hey Mateusz, I managed to secure the entire morning to explore the place, Mewtwo says we don't have to do training until after lunch," she said as she got closer to him.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Mateusz said, clearly pleased with the information by the wide smile on his face.

"Yeah I know! Where do you want to explore first? Mewtwo says there are caves that run through the mountain, or we could just look around the forest," Joasia informed him excitedly.

"Oooooh, the caves sound interesting, but we'll have to make sure we don't get lost," Mateusz replied after quickly making his mind up.

"Caves it is then," Joasia cheerily said as they began to walk toward the centre of the island.

The pair followed the course of the river along its rocky banks. Lush green trees on either side of the river prevented long-range visibility into the forest. Many bug pokémon could be seen in between the trees in places. Weedle, Ledian, Pinsir and Beedrill minded their own business and didn't bother Mateusz or Joasia as they went by. As they reached the rainwater filled lake in the middle of the mountaintop, they found 3 cave entrances and talked about which one to enter.

"So, left, right, or centre?" Mateusz asked Joasia.

"I reckon we go for the one on the right," Joasia replied as she pointed to the respective entrance.

"Righto," Mateusz agreed.

The pair approached the mouth of the cave which was rocky and had bushes growing on top of it. As they entered, they marvelled at the amount of light that reflected deep into the cave. One could see clearly for many meters ahead down the cave without the need for a torch. As they continued deeper, they could see pools of water in large, open caverns. Soon, it became darker and Joasia began to complain.

"We should probably go back now Mateusz," Joasia said as she grabbed Mateusz's arm and held on.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little bit of dark?" Mateusz teased in a friendly manner.

"Shut up Mateusz!" Joasia laughed as she playfully shoved him.

Mateusz stumbled to his side, teetered for a moment, and then fell off a ledge to their left.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mateusz cried as he fell into the darkness.

A loud snapping sound echoed through the cave.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mateusz screamed in agony from the bottom of the cliff.

"Mateusz!" Joasia yelled out in concern.

All she got in reply were more cries of agony.

"Hold on! I'm going to climb down!" Joasia said as she began to carefully climb down the cliff.

Soon, she was close enough to where Mateusz was to see his writhing form in the gloom. She jumped off the cliff wall and fell the last metre. She landed next to Mateusz and immediately knelt down to examine him. Mateusz's legs were both at funny angles and one of his legs had a sharp piece of snapped bone sticking through it. Joasia gagged at the sight of blood that seeped from the wound the protruding bit of bone had made, but managed to keep her breakfast down.

Mateusz continued to writhe in pain but Joasia steadied him to prevent further damage to his legs.

"I'm going to go and get help Mateusz, don't move," Joasia told Mateusz.

"I couldn't move from here even if I wanted to! AGGGHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Mateusz said.

"Just hold on, okay?" Joasia said, giving Mateusz a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

Mateusz nodded his head before wincing intensely as another wave of pain washed over his body.

Joasia managed to safely climb back up the face of the underground cliff which she estimated was about 5 metres high. She ran back in the direction they had come from and ran out the entrance into the bright sunlight of late morning. She kept on telling herself that she couldn't stop running no matter what, every extra second she took meant more time that Mateusz was in pain for. She eventually reached where she had left the rest of the group earlier that morning. She caught Mew floating through the trees to her right.

"Mew! Over here!" she yelled at the small, pink legendary.

Mew stopped mid-air and floated toward her.

"What is it Joasia?" he asked.

"Mateusz fell down a cliff and both his legs are broken! We have to go and help him!" Joasia half-yelled in panic at Mew.

"Just let me go and get Mewtwo first, he can help," Mew said before speeding through the trees.

Mew soon reappeared with Mewtwo and the others in tow.

"Where is he, Joasia?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'll take you to the cave where is, quickly!" Joasia replied as she ran back in the direction of the cave.

The others followed at the same pace and they soon reached the cave where Mateusz was. They all went deep into the cave, past the pools of water and eventually came to the place where Mateusz had fallen.

"Mateusz, we're back," Joasia called down the cliff.

There was no response.

"I'll teleport us down," said Mewtwo.

There was a small flash and then they were all at the bottom. Mateusz's still form awaited them, blood still seeping from his wound. His face was slightly pale and he appeared tired. His chest rose and fell in time to his ragged breathing as he laid there, legs at odd angles splayed out upon the ground. A small pool of blood around his leg stained the grey, stone interior of the cave.

"Mateusz?" Joasia asked quietly as she knelt beside his still form.

Mateusz weakly smiled and gave a shaky thumbs up.

"He's lost a lot of blood; help me lift him up," Mewtwo said.

Joasia and Mewtwo carefully lifted Mateusz from the ground.

"Come this way," Mewtwo directed.

Mewtwo led whilst Joasia carried Mateusz carefully down the cave at the bottom of the ledge. The flames on Lifyra's back lit the cave up as they went. Eventually they came to a glistening pool in what Joasia thought might be the centre of the mountain. Mewtwo halted in front of it and seem to be in thought for a few moments.

"Yes, this is the right one," Mewtwo said, "Throw Mateusz in the pool,"

"What, but he'll drown, he's barely conscious," Joasia replied with a look on confusion on her face.

"Just throw him in the lake," Mewtwo responded with a more commanding tone this time.

"No, he'll die Mewtwo!" Joasia yelled, taking a few steps back with Mateusz's limp body in her arms.

Mewtwo simply shook his head and stepped forward. He grabbed Mateusz from Joasia's arms and threw him in the underground lake.

"Nooo!" Joasia cried out before jumping in the lake after him.

Joasia frantically searched for Mateusz in the lake but to no avail. She continued searching through the depths of the lake in vain and began to sob. All of a sudden, bubbles started rushing to the surface, and Joasia scrambled out of the pool. A figure could be seen just below the water's surface, but it was not Mateusz. A mewtwo with a black tail broke the surface instead, much to the confusion of everyone who had seen Mateusz go in.

"Where is Mateusz?" a dumbfounded Mewtwo asked the new mewtwo.

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?" the mewtwo with the black tail asked in response.

"Where is Mateusz?" Mewtwo asked again, but in a threatening manner.

"What are you going on about? I am Mateusz," the mewtwo pointed to itself in confusion.

"That is not possible, Mateusz is not of the same species as me," Mewtwo replied, even more confused than before.

The mewtwo that had called himself Mateusz looked down at himself. His eyes widened, shock clearly evident on his face.

"Ah! What the heck is going on here! Why the hell do I look like Mewtwo all of a sudden?!" he panicked and asked.

Mewtwo stood in thought for a moment, clearly concentrating on a memory.

"The water heals the body back to its original, healthy state," Mewtwo said to the others as he thought, "Meaning, Mateusz is in fact, a mewtwo. Perhaps even the creature that those files spoke of that we read. It would explain your strange powers, and since those files say it was a specially engineered version of my genes, making you immune to psychic type attacks because they must have added dark-type genes,"

"So you're saying that I'm… I'm the creature that the secret organisation created?" Mateusz asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but I have no idea how you could possibly forget about all that, unless you erased your own memory," Mewtwo confirmed.

"That's just messed up, it can't be…" Mateusz said.

"It's the only logical way that you could possibly have the abilities you have demonstrated," Mewtwo assured Mateusz.

"This is all so weird, all of a sudden becoming like this," Mateusz replied, looking down at his new form.

"I think we should all go back to the surface now," Mew stated.

They all followed Mewtwo whom knew the way out. And eventually came to an exit at the surface. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded them but they felt relieved to breathe the fresh mountain air rather than the slightly stuffy air of the caves…

* * *

"_It looks exactly like Team Rocket's one, except ours has a black tail," the scientist that had betrayed Team Rocket and given them the genes of Mewtwo told the head of the organisation._

"_Would that happen to be because we embedded a dark-type's genes in?" the head asked._

"_It is entirely possible, but we have not yet done enough research to be sure of it. We embedded those genes to ensure it would be immune to psychic type attacks, the kinds of attacks that Team Rocket's weapon uses. We also added a bunch of other abilities into its genetics that are not typically found in any one pokémon," the scientist answered the head._

"_That is good, now even Team Rocket will not be able to stand up to us." The head stated with an evil glint in his eyes…_

* * *

"Wow, that lake really did its job, my legs feel great!" Mateusz said as he did a jump to test his recently healed legs out.

"Yeah, you look great too!" Joasia said with a cheeky wink.

"Ha, very funny, it's still really strange to me being like this you know," Mateusz said, fiddling with his tail.

"You'll get used to it soon, but in the meantime, we have to go and do some training with Mewtwo, remember?" Joasia replied.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that," Mateusz said.

They both walked off toward the nearby clearing where they currently stayed. It only took them a couple of minutes to reach as they walked through the vibrant green trees of Mount Quena. Mewtwo awaited them with an expectant look on his face.

"So you have finally decided to show up," Mewtwo said with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry for being a little late, we lost track of time," Mateusz attempted to make an excuse.

"I'm sure you did," Mewtwo sarcastically responded, smirk ever-present, "Now we shall begin training for the day, if you two are ready,"

Joasia and Mateusz both nodded in reply and Mewtwo began.

"Today I will teach you how to levitate things with your mind effectively. I have heard from Mew that you, Joasia, already know how to do it a little but today you will refine it. As for you Mateusz, it is completely foreign to you and you will have to learn from scratch," Mewtwo informed the two other mewtwos…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Joasia and Mateusz laid in the sunshine on the vibrant green grass amongst the yellow flowers of the mountaintop, enjoying each other's company as they chatted. They were situated on the bank of the lake that dominated the centre of the mountaintop. Mewtwo had told them during training the previous day that the lake they saw was not the lake that was originally there. He told them he had moved the original lake and put it under the mountain, along with the healing spring they had taken Mateusz to where he had been returned to his 'natural' form.

The empty expanse of land that had dominated the centre of the mountain afterward had filled up with rainwater to make a new lake, complete with a couple of small islands where the ground had been uneven. The scenery was indeed very beautiful, and the air so fresh, that one felt as if they had died and gone to heaven.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to live in a human city?" Joasia asked Mateusz.

Mateusz shifted his attention away from the sky as he lay on the grass next to her and made eye contact.

"Not really, why?" Mateusz asked.

"I just wonder what it would be like, living in such an artificial place for your entire life," Joasia explained.

"I imagine that humans are used to it, but for us, it would be very difficult as we are so used to living out here where the air is fresh and there is no constant noise from traffic," Mateusz replied.

"Ah yes, I guess that's true, but all the same, it would be interesting to visit one don't you think?" Joasia agreed and the asked.

"Yeah, maybe Mewtwo will take us to see one someday, I personally wouldn't mind seeing what it's like myself," Mateusz said with a look of interest on his face.

"I doubt he would actually allow us, we'd have to sneak off sometime in order to do it," Joasia said, scheming coming into her mind.

"Yeah, maybe when we're much more trained and are stealthier we can go," Mateusz said with a smile as he sat up and thought of the fun they could have.

"Sounds like a plan then," Joasia said with a laugh as she saw the look on Mateusz's face.

"Yeah," Mateusz sighed as he looked at Joasia, "You know, you look quite pretty when the sunlight shines on you,"

Joasia blushed at this comment, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a grin.

They smiled at each other for several moments, their cheeks a scarlet red the whole time before standing up.

"I guess I've come to realise, that I really do like you back Joasia, I wasn't so sure before but now I'm certain," Mateusz said as he looked deeply into her dark pink eyes.

"Really?" Joasia asked as her face lit up and she stared back into Mateusz's yellow irises.

Joasia had begun to find Mateusz rather attractive since his transformation to his 'natural' state.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of realised that you've been really kind to me, and I really enjoy your company. You've been a great friend so far, and I think we could be, well, more than that," Mateusz said, struggling to maintain eye contact as he blushed a deeper red and his black tail twitched nervously.

Joasia was speechless at this, and struggled to make a coherent sentence, so instead, she smiled and hugged Mateusz tightly around the neck, causing him to stagger backwards a couple of steps with a look of shock on his face. Mateusz hugged back, and the moment seemed to last forever.

"Ahem," a voice that startled both Joasia and Mateusz coughed from beside the embracing mewtwos.

Lifyra stood a couple of feet away, looking up at them with a wide grin on her face. The two mewtwos stood there looking rather embarrassed but soon regained composure.

"Just saying, but Mewtwo is not happy that you guys are late to training again," Lifyra informed them, "He sent me to fetch you two, but if you're busy…"

"No, we'll come, I'd rather be a bit late than face Mewtwo's anger later for not coming at all," Mateusz said.

"Same," Joasia agreed.

The pair followed Lifyra through the forest atop Mount Quena to where Mewtwo was awaiting them. He turned to face them as they arrived and did not look happy.

"What excellent and completely legitimate excuse must you have for being late for the second time in a row?" Mewtwo sarcastically asked them as he drilled them with his stare.

"Uh, um, well, you see…" Mateusz started, wavering under the glare he was receiving form Mewtwo as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We were preoccupied with relaxation and forgot, I'm not going to lie," Joasia explained to Mewtwo.

"Make sure it does not happen again, or I will have to consider punishing you both," Mewtwo warned, "Now we shall begin…"

* * *

"When exactly will the weapon be ready?" Giovanni asked the head scientist at the conference table he used for these kinds of meetings with all the major Team Rocket leaders.

"We are actually running a bit ahead of schedule and will have it ready sooner than the 3 week approximation we gave a week ago, instead, so long as there are no setbacks, it should be ready within a week and a half," the head scientist disclosed.

"How much of Team Rocket's money has been spent on this project?" the treasurer of Team Rocket asked from across the large, round wooden table.

"Just over 400 million pokedollars, including wages, components, rare elements, and electricity," the head scientist replied.

"Good, that's a little under the budget we set, well done," Giovanni congratulated the head scientist, "Tell the scientists working on it if they can finish it a day earlier, they all get a raise, including you,"

"I'm sure that will motivate them to work even harder," the head scientist chuckled prospectively.

"Alright then, any more matters to discuss?" Giovanni asked the panel of Team Rocket executives, "No? Well then, this meeting is adjourned, we will continue this meeting when the weapon has been completed."

It had been rather fortunate that when the original mewtwo had erased their memories at Mount Quena, the computers had not been wiped as well; it had after all made it much easier to create a second mewtwo from the data they contained.

Team Rocket still intended to have at least one of the two mewtwos they had created in their possession alive, preferably the newest one as the old one; according to the digital diaries the scientists that created it had used; possessed a will that was far too powerful for them to control. They would probably just kill the old one as it posed far too much of a threat to Team Rocket's interests…

* * *

"_Sir, the weapon escaped!" a scientist shakily yelled into a radio piece._

"_What?! Our mewtwo escaped?! How could you let this happen?! This organisation has put far too much time and money into that thing for you to just let it escape!" the head of the secretive organisation replied, angered voice crackly over the radio._

"_It was too powerful, we could not contain it, and I saw everything that happened. It killed everyone! There were no survivors," the scientist explained._

_There was a tense moment of silence before the man got a reply from the head._

"_There was one survivor, you, but not for much longer. As a reward for your incompetence we have sent a complimentary thermobaric missile, which is currently on route to your location as we speak," the head informed the now fearful man._

_The head hung up the radio and smiled as he watched the screen which displayed the current location of the missile in respect to the lone survivor's location. The scientist attempted to get out of the building and had reached the main entrance when he saw a trail of smoke behind an object that flew at extreme speed towards the base. The man sank to his knees at the sight and let out a whimper moments before the missile impacted. _

_The explosion resembled a scaled down version of a nuclear bomb but was enough to completely annihilate the entire complex and leave its ruins burning. There was nothing much left of the scientist to speak of as he had been completely pulverised by the force of the explosion…_

* * *

"Training is done for today, I certainly hope you actually managed to gain some experience, regardless of the fact that you were late," Mewtwo told the two exhausted mewtwos that stood before him panting.

"So we can leave now?" Joasia asked.

"You may leave Joasia, but I would like to have a word with you, Mateusz," Mewtwo told them.

"Alright then," Joasia said to Mewtwo before turning to face Mateusz, "Meet me at the lake once you're done, Mateusz,"

Joasia waved and then left. Mewtwo and Mateusz were left alone, standing in the clearing.

"I don't think you've been telling me the full truth Mateusz," Mewtwo said to Mateusz, eyes narrowing.

"What, about Joasia or something?" Mateusz replied as he blushed at the thought that Mewtwo might know about him and Joasia.

"No, I have no idea what you mean by that. I mean, I suspect you have been lying to me about not having anything to do with Team Rocket," Mewtwo said with a tone of suspicion as he took a step closer to Mateusz.

"I don't know what you mean Mewtwo, I've been telling you the full truth the whole time," Mateusz explained.

"I just find it rather suspicious that you show up with hardly any memory of anything at all, and now you somehow have been revealed to be of the same species as me without you having any previous knowledge about it," Mewtwo told Mateusz.

"I honestly had no idea about it, I have no memory of my life before I woke up under a tree in that forest where I found you," Mateusz replied.

"It's not just that, it's also the fact that after you and I left for that Team Rocket base, the others got attacked by Team Rocket, as if they knew I was leaving," Mewtwo said as he took another step closer to Mateusz.

"Oh come on Mewtwo, you seriously think I told Team Rocket you were leaving? Don't you remember seeing me fighting off those Team Rocket grunts at the base?" Mateusz tried to reason with Mewtwo as he took a step nervously backwards.

"Well, I suppose that's true, but that could have all been an act, so I'm going to be keeping a very watchful eye on you. I don't want you going out of my sight at all for the next few days," Mewtwo said as he finally backed down, "Shall we go and meet Joasia where she asked you to then?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should, but don't you think that's a bit restricting on me to say I can't go out of your sight? Because then I can't go exploring in my free time with Joasia," Mateusz asked Mewtwo.

"I'm not backing down Mateusz, I need to know I can trust you one-hundred percent, or you will have to leave, or die," Mewtwo replied.

"Okay then…" Mateusz grumbled, upset at his new limitations to what he could do.

Mateusz and Mewtwo walked through the forest in the direction of the lake where Joasia was supposed to be awaiting them.

"So Mateusz, what was that you said to do with Joasia when I was first beginning to interrogate you?" Mewtwo suddenly asked.

"Ah, erm, well, you see… It's nothing, don't worry about it," Mateusz mumbled.

"You must tell me Mateusz, I would like to know," Mewtwo said, this time smirking at a now blushing Mateusz.

"I think you should ask Joasia about it instead," Mateusz told Mewtwo as they arrived at the lake.

Joasia stood near the water's edge, looking out into the middle of the lake. She heard their footsteps as they approached and turned to face them. She seemed surprised that Mewtwo was with Mateusz.

"Why is Mewtwo with you? I thought it was just you coming," Joasia asked Mateusz.

"He apparently doesn't completely trust me due to what is an unfortunate series of coincidences in truth, which he suspects may be my doing rather than coincidences, and so he is keeping a close eye on me for the next few days," Mateusz explained with a roll of the eyes and an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, I see. But that's kind of stupid, you've done nothing wrong," Joasia replied as she shot Mewtwo a disapproving glance.

"So what's going on between you and Mateusz then? He said I should ask you rather than him," Mewtwo asked with an amused smirk.

"Well…" Joasia replied, beginning to blush…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mewtwo was true to word, and he did keep a close eye on Mateusz that night. Mateusz himself slept uneasily, and stirred in his sleep as if something was wrong in his subconsciousness. He dreamt horrible nightmares he would not remember when he awoke, but the truth was they were all a part of what could happen in the future. Images of Joasia and the others dead, killed by his own hands haunted his dreams.

An evil organisation controlled his mind with a drug and were using his powers to perform terrible tasks, including eliminating all those who might stand in the way, like Joasia, Mewtwo and the others in this dream, or was it a vision of the future? In the nightmare, he awoke from his mind-controlled state and wept, even though he had not willed any of the things he had done, he felt the pain and guilt of every single deed he had done.

Mateusz suddenly awoke with tears streaming down his face. He had no idea why, but he felt really upset, and it confused him to the point where he couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to try and get outside the cave without being noticed so he could take a stroll. As he got to the entrance, a voice sounded in his head.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Mewtwo asked from beside Mateusz which made him jump.

"I couldn't sleep, I was going to go for a stroll," Mateusz explained, voice sounding tired and strained.

"I see, but I will not allow you outside the cave until morning, I'm trying to keep an eye on you in case you don't remember," Mewtwo said before sitting back down by the entrance.

"Do you mind if I sit down here then?" Mateusz asked.

"If you really can't get to sleep then I guess you can," Mewtwo replied.

Mateusz sat on the opposite side of the entrance to Mewtwo and sighed. For a reason unbeknownst to Mateusz, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Mewtwo asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Huh?" Mateusz said as he suddenly noticed the hot, wet tears and wiped them off, "I have no idea, I woke up like this, feeling upset and unable to get back to sleep," Mateusz explained with a weary sigh.

"Bad dreams perhaps?" Mewtwo suggested an explanation.

"Yeah, maybe that's what happened but I don't know for sure," Mateusz replied.

Mewtwo nodded and there was silence for a few moments in the quiet early morning air of Mount Quena.

"So, uh, why do you like Joasia? What's it like being in love?" Mewtwo awkwardly asked with a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I find her to be, well, beautiful, both on the inside and the outside. She has been a kind friend to me and, well, I just feel attracted to her overall. As for what being in love feels like, it kind of feels really good, it makes you feel, well, happy," Mateusz replied with a blush that was akin to the now red colour of the early morning sky.

"I hate to admit it, but I envy you Mateusz, you have had the privilege of that feeling which I could never have. I just don't think that sort of a thing would ever happen to me," Mewtwo confessed.

"You never know, if Team Rocket or the organisation that created me made another mewtwo, anything could happen," Mateusz replied with a smile.

Mewtwo smirked back for a moment before his face returned to its normal, expressionless appearance at the sound of thunder in the distance.

"It sounds like the good weather is ending; thunderstorms frequent this area due to the unique geographical topography. It isn't often this place gets multiple sunny days in a row, but we were lucky enough to come here during a break from the stormy weather," Mewtwo said as he motioned towards the once again darkening sky outside the cave.

"It's quite interesting how the shape of the land can affect the weather, isn't it?" Mateusz asked as he too observed the building storm.

"Yes, it is very interesting indeed," Mewtwo agreed with a nod.

An intense flash of lightning shortly followed by a low pitched roll of thunder swamped the air with its calamity and commotion. A strong gust of wind blew through the trees outside the cave and made them creak and groan. Suddenly, it started bucketing down rain to accompany the wind and lightning.

"Wow, it's a pretty intense storm this morning," Mateusz said.

"Indeed, I have not seen a storm like this for a long time," Mewtwo agreed before motioning for Mateusz to return to the safety and shelter of the inner cave.

As Mateusz walked back to his area of the cave down the stony hallway which had the entrances of each of the sleeping quarters Mewtwo had tunnelled into the rock, he noticed Joasia coming out of her room. She yawned and stretched as she walked over to where Mateusz was.

"Quite some storm out there, huh? It actually woke me up," Joasia said as she once again yawned.

"Yeah, Mewtwo has he hasn't seen one this intense for a while," Mateusz replied.

"So why are you up this early then?" Joasia asked.

"I don't exactly know why, I just kind of woke up. Mewtwo thinks I might have been having bad dreams or something like that," Mateusz replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see… Well let's get you feeling better then!" Joasia cheerily said as she smiled and hugged Mateusz tightly.

Mateusz let out a small cough due to the sudden compression of his chest and smiled as he returned the hug. A short cough from beside them drew their attention and found the source of the sudden noise. It was Mewtwo standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone then," Mewtwo said.

"Oh, uh, no that's fine, you can stay," Joasia said as she and Mateusz quickly released each other with a tinge of red showing on their faces.

"You two just can't leave each other alone, can you?" Mewtwo asked, smirk remaining upon his face.

Joasia and Mateusz remained silent, tails twitching nervously behind them. Mewtwo chuckled and walked away from the two to go and monitor the progress of the storm once again, but not before telling them that Mateusz was free to go where he wished and was no longer required to remain under constant surveillance…

* * *

_The freshly escaped black-tailed mewtwo sat under a tree, contemplating the events since its awakening. He still held memories of the dream world he had lived in as a human for what seemed like a whole 15 years, but from what he had discovered when he read the head scientist's mind; it had only been 8 months since they had been successfully grown him in the tube. _

_The mewtwo had awoken with full knowledge of what he was, what he was capable of, and what he was created for. He knew his own weakness which was due to his modified genes from the original mewtwo, which after modification had made him susceptible to the cold. What he was capable of and what he was created for. He did not like this, and had killed his creators. But killing had felt wrong to him, as it only lowered himself to the level of its evil creators. The memory of the dead humans haunted him every time he closed his eyes and he had not slept for days. He knew that the organisation was out to find him and recapture him so they could condition and use him for their evil purposes._

_The only way he could conceive of fixing the problems he faced with the bad memories and the fact that the organisation was looking for him was to disguise himself as a human and erase his own memory using the power he had been engineered with. This would mean he would not be able to use his powers again, unless he somehow re-discovered them, and also meant he would not remember anything of his past. That was the plan, at least. _

_He would however, leave his subconscious some memory to prevent him from reverting back to his normal form due to forgetting about his powers. The mewtwo began the process of erasing his memories and disguised himself, taking the form of a tall, white skinned human teenager with brown hair that had red tinges in it. His memories quickly began to fade away as the process neared completion and begun to feel rather dizzy. Soon, he fell unconscious under the tree in the middle of the forest..._

* * *

The storm had quietened down by midday and was followed by a steady, moderately heavy rain. Water dripped off the trees and formed puddles around their bases, the ground was quite muddy in most places, save for rocky ground. The relaxing sounds and smells of rain in a mountaintop forest made Mateusz feel comfortable for the first time since he had lain on the soft grass of the mountain where they had been previously staying.

Mateusz inhaled the moist air deeply through his nose and sighed. He sat with his eyes closed under a rocky overhang he had found when he walked out of the cave to get some peace. A snapping twig broke the relatively quiet air and Mateusz opened his eyes. Joasia was walking toward him from outside the overhang, wet, but not soaked, and dripping water all over the stony floor.

"Ugh, I hate the rain," Joasia commented as she sat down in front of Mateusz.

"Really? I find the rain to be rather relaxing and peaceful, I enjoy it very much. Maybe you should stop and listen to the sound of it," Mateusz replied.

"Nah, no use wasting time doing that," Joasia bluntly stated.

"Suit yourself then," Mateusz said.

There was a brief moment of silence in which the rain could be heard dripping into a puddle outside the overhang.

"Oh, and by the way, Mewtwo wants us to go and do training now, so you'd better come," Joasia told Mateusz.

"Ah, okay then, I suppose we should leave now so as not to keep him waiting," Mateusz replied as they got up and walked out into the now soaking wet forest.

The wet forest appeared quite grey in the daytime light as they walked through it in the rain. Joasia squealed as a large drop of icy-cold water fell from a tree branch onto her back and Mateusz laughed.

"It's not funny! That water is really cold!" Joasia yelled at Mateusz who ended up laughing even harder.

"Come on, it is at least a bit funny, especially the way you squealed when it fell on you," Mateusz said as he grinned.

"Well let's see how you like it then," Joasia darkly said as she hit a tree with her tail, causing a large quantity of water to fall on Mateusz.

Mateusz gasped and shuddered as the cold water cascaded down his body. This time it was Joasia's turn to laugh.

"See, not pleasant is it?" she jeered.

A very drenched Mateusz vigorously shook his head and began to shiver.

Joasia chuckled, but then noticed that Mateusz was beginning to look a bit drowsy, and his tail drooped.

"Hey, are you okay?" she gently asked him.

"No, I don't feel well and I can't stop shivering, I think I have hypothermia," Mateusz weakly communicated in her head.

"Oh no! Sorry, I had no idea this would happen, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mateusz!" Joasia worriedly apologised before thinking about what she could do to keep him warm.

She decided she would have to take him back under the overhang and start a fire, but until she got him there, she'd have to keep him warm enough so that he didn't die. She tightly hugged Mateusz to warm him up using her body heat, and helped him walk back toward the overhang. She reached the shelter of the overhang and helped Mateusz lie down on the ground.

"Mateusz, I'm going to use some of this dry bark under the overhang to make a fire for you, okay?" Joasia maintained communication with an almost unconscious Mateusz.

Joasia went and found two pieces of flint and struck them together with telekinesis, creating sparks which showered over the dry bark. There was a pause, and the bark quickly caught fire, sending embers toward the ceiling of the overhang…

* * *

**Will Mateusz survive? Find out in chapter 25!**

**On another note, my lack of activity over the last couple of weeks has been because I was in France for a school history trip, touring Paris and the WW1 commonwealth memorials and cemetries in Flanders and Normandy. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Uggggghhhhh…" Mateusz groaned as he struggled to sit up.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for. He remembered a darkness washing over him as he had succumbed to hypothermia.

"You should lay back down Mateusz, you need rest," a gentle voice sounded in his head.

Mateusz looked to his right and saw Joasia helping him to lie back down.

"Where are the others?" Mateusz asked as he felt a little strength flowing back into him.

"They're all having breakfast outside the cave," Joasia replied, "You really worried me back there you know, I thought you were going to die,"

"I personally just find it strange how you can just get wet when it's cold and not get hypothermia," Mateusz stated.

"Mewtwo said it is most likely due to the fact that you are genetically modified from his original genes, they changed things around. So the cold might just be your weakness," Joasia offered the same explanation Mewtwo had given her the previous night.

"So its morning, I've been unconscious throughout the entire night then," Mateusz said.

"Yes, you have been," Joasia replied as she yawned.

Mateusz noticed for the first time that Joasia looked really tired.

"Have you been watching over me all night?" Mateusz asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Joasia said with a hint of leftover concern in her voice.

"Well, at least someone cares," Mateusz said with a smile.

Joasia smiled back before yawning once more.

"I think you should have a few hours of rest, go and have a snooze Joasia, you need it," Mateusz told Joasia softly.

"But who is going to look after you?" Joasia asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own, besides, I'll probably just go back to sleep for a little longer, so you don't really need to be here," Mateusz said to try and convince Joasia to go and rest.

"Oh alright then, I guess I'll rest then," Joasia sighed, "But if it's all right with you, I'll have a rest in here so you can wake me up if you need anything,"

"Fine, just make sure you get some rest," Mateusz agreed before closing his eyes.

Joasia lay down at the other side of the roughly hewn room and closed her eyes for the first time in just over 24 hours. She succumbed to sleep within seconds, and was soon softly snoring away…

* * *

Giovanni smiled at the news that had just been delivered to him. His, no, Team Rocket's new weapon would be completed even earlier than was previously predicted at a meeting with the Team Rocket executives and head scientist working on the project. It had only been 2 days since the meeting and he had been told it would be ready in just 6 days, rather than a week and a half. Another thing that excited him was the way the weapon worked and how useful it could be.

It worked by detecting a beings brain wave signature and frequency to find the location of that being, and to identify what that being was. It was supposed to even be able to make a 3D model of the beings it detected. Of course, it would only be able to detect beings with strong brainwave output, such as psychic type pokémon, like the mewtwos they were looking for.

The device then sent the coordinates and frequency of the brain information to a Team Rocket satellite which was actually part of the weapon, and had no set orbit around the planet. The satellite then used the data to calculate the frequency of electromagnetic radiation waves required to 'snuff out' that brainwave source, and then fired a beam of electromagnetic radiation at the target, killing it instantly.

They had very recently located the location of where the two mewtwos were staying with a cloaked scouting party, and had called in reinforcements to set up a perimeter around Mount Quena. What surprised Giovanni the most was that a third mewtwo had been discovered, one with a black tail. The fact that Team Rocket had not made this mewtwo troubled Giovanni greatly, as it meant that there was either a spy high up in the ranks of Team Rocket, or a scientist had defected to another organisation.

* * *

Joasia awoke refreshed and re-energised. She sat up, stretched, and yawned. She looked over at Mateusz and saw that he was still asleep, chest rising and falling with each breath. He appeared to be in a somewhat better state of health than before. Sleep was obviously working its magic on him. A sudden growl from her stomach told her it was time to go and have lunch, but she didn't want to wake the sleeping Mateusz. She finally decided that she would leave him alone, just for a few minutes while she had lunch. Joasia walked out of the room and then out the cave entrance, leaving Mateusz to sleep.

Mateusz after a few minutes woke up and stretched. He found that he was not yet strong enough to stand up, but he felt much better than he had earlier that day. He lay there, wondering where Joasia had gone. As he lay there, he began to think he could hear a sniffing noise coming from the hallway of the cave. Mateusz dismissed it as just his imagination and closed his eyes so he could rest again. A few moments later, there was a sudden gruff, growling noise coming from the entrance to his room.

Mateusz opened his eyes and looked at where he thought the source of the noise was. It was a houndoom, standing at the entrance of his room, teeth bared and growling, Mateusz's eyes widened in fear as he was far too weak to fight the houndoom in his current state. Mateusz telepathically called out for help but he got no answer in return. The houndoom began to approach him slowly, as if it were taunting him about his imminent demise. There was a prominent red 'R' tattooed on one of its rear legs, the Team Rocket logo that Mateusz had seen on the uniforms of the grunts at the Team Rocket bases. Mateusz crawled away as quick as he could but the houndoom kept up with him. Mateusz was cornered, and there was nothing he could do about it. The houndoom knew this and sneered at Mateusz's predicament.

The houndoom stopped stalking towards him and crouched, ready to lunge for his throat. Mateusz grabbed a pebble and weakly threw it in defence. It bounced of the houndoom's head and only seemed to make it angry. It lunged at Mateusz, mouth open, ready to tear at his jugular and Mateusz closed his eyes in submissive defeat. But it never reached him. Mateusz opened his eyes and saw that the houndoom had been knocked away by a rock, mid-lunge. The houndoom got to its feet and growled as it turned to face the source of the attack.

It was slammed by another rock from the cave and it was flung against the wall of Mateusz's room by the impact. Mateusz looked at where the attacks had been coming from and saw Mewtwo, standing there with rocks floating about him, clearly highlighted by blue psychic energy. The houndoom struggled to get to its feet this time, clearly injured by the impacts. Mewtwo threw another rock at it using telekinesis and it was once again slammed into the wall by the impact.

This time, the houndoom did not get up. Instead, it lay silently on the floor, clearly unconscious. Mewtwo was about to finish it off with another rock when the houndoom was recalled. Rapidly falling footsteps were heard as a figure just outside the entrance to Mateusz's room ran off. Mewtwo gave chase without delay. Mewtwo quickly tracked down the figure and knocked the man unconscious using telepathy. Mewtwo brought the man back to Mateusz's room and laid him on the floor. The man's black combat gear had a large red 'R' on it, just like the tattoo on the houndoom.

The room remained silent and Mewtwo appeared to be concentrating deeply on something as he looked at the Team Rocket grunt.

"You realise this proves that you are entirely innocent, Mateusz?" Mewtwo said to Mateusz.

"Yeah, of course, I just don't see why you didn't fully believe me sooner," Mateusz replied.

"I have searched through all his memories and it turns out that he is part of a Team Rocket scouting party. They have been monitoring us for a few days now, it would seem, and they have technology which makes them invisible, but this one was ordered to take you out as they had seen that you were ill and severely weakened," Mewtwo informed Mateusz.

"So now they've discovered me as well, huh? That's bad, because they're going to come after me again now," Mateusz said.

"Yes, and that is why you must focus on your training and not get distracted," Mewtwo told Mateusz.

"Yeah, I can agree with that one," Mateusz laughed.

"If you'll excuse me now, I will go and get the others so we can have a meeting about what course of action we will take in light of this," Mewtwo said as he turned to walk out of the room, but not before making sure the Team Rocket grunt would be unconscious for a while longer.

"Hey, uh, Mewtwo?" Mateusz began.

"Yes, Mateusz, you have something to say?" Mewtwo questioned as he turned back around to face Mateusz.

"Thank you so much for saving me, even though you didn't entirely trust me," Mateusz thanked Mewtwo graciously.

"I heard your call for help and you sounded genuinely in distress, so, I came and helped. No need to thank me, besides, it's not like you owe me anything, your allegiance is all I need in this situation," Mewtwo responded.

Mewtwo continued out the entrance but was nearly knocked over by a pink, Mew-shaped projectile that whooshed past him at high speed.

"Where's the fire?! Who needs a doctor?! Who killed who?!" Mew yelled questions as he flew into the room.

"Mew, caves don't catch on fire, and I'm fine," Mateusz informed Mew.

"I heard you call for help and got here as soon as I could," Mew told Mateusz in an anxious tone.

"It's okay, the situation was dealt with by Mewtwo. A Team Rocket houndoom had snuck into the cave and was attacking me, but Mewtwo knocked it out with a few rocks. Immediately after that had happened the houndoom was recalled into a pokeball and we saw Team Rocket grunts run out of the cave. Mewtwo caught him and brought him back here to examine his memories. After examining the man's mind, Mewtwo gathered enough information to conclude that I am entirely innocent of any conspiracy with Team Rocket, which of course he should have trusted me on sooner…" Mateusz explained to the eagerly listening Mew.

"So that's what happened then," Mew concluded.

A second later, Joasia came rushing into the room in a flurry, clearly panicked about whether or not Mateusz was safe.

"What's going on?! Is Mateusz okay? Please tell me nothing happened to Mateusz!" the panicked mewtwo ranted worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just clarified that to Mew," Mateusz told Joasia calmly.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Joasia said as she rushed over to Mateusz and hugged him tightly, causing a rapid decompression of his chest.

Mateusz coughed for a few seconds before returning the embrace. He was just starting to get used to the whole relationship thing, but was not used to Joasia's sudden tight embraces yet, he doubted he ever would be used to those.

"So what happened here?" Joasia asked as she pointed to the unconscious man propped up against the wall.

Mateusz explained everything that had happened one more time and he hoped it was the last time he'd have to explain it.

"Ooooooh, Team Rocket tried to take you out," Joasia said.

"Yeah, sounds like they've discovered me now, so they'll be after me as well as you now," Mateusz responded grimly…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ubui and Lifyra walked through the green woods of the mountaintop, enjoying the freedom they had gotten since escaping from the Team Rocket laboratories. They had become quite good friends since escaping, and tended to keep to themselves and not meddle in the affairs of the three mewtwos. They just did as they were told when Mewtwo told them to do things, like fetching the other mewtwos for their training sessions.

Ever since coming to Mount Quena and seeing the other two mewtwos romancing, Ubui and Lifyra had begun to become attracted to each other themselves. The three mewtwos had not found this out yet as Ubui and Lifyra had not mentioned it to them yet. The sound of a snapping twig seemed loud to their ears in the quiet of the forest. Lifyra's ears pricked up and she turned to search for the source of the noise.

"What was that noise?" Ubui cautiously asked.

"I don't know, but I can't see any pokémon nearby that could have stepped on that twig," Lifyra replied, remaining alert as she looked at the snapped twig.

After a few more seconds of monitoring the forest behind them where the sound had come from, they continued on their way. It was not very long until a soft thud behind them alerted them once more. A man in black combat gear laid face down on the ground, a peculiar device strapped to his back. The man stood up, revealing a large red 'R' on his clothing.

Ubui and Lifyra gasped as they realised that the man was part of Team Rocket, the criminal organisation that had captured them and done those horrible experiments on them. _They _were the reason why Ubui and Lifyra had suffered in those labs. Team Rocket was responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent pokémon. This was what had fuelled their anger against humans.

The Team Rocket grunt pushed a button on the device that was strapped to his back, and he vanished from their sight, but they could still hear his retreating footsteps as he ran off.

"We'll get him!" Lifyra spat, voice dripping with venom.

Rage was clearly evident on her face as she ran after the sound of the invisible grunt's footsteps. Ubui curled up into a neat little ball and rolled after the grunt at high speed, passing Lifyra within seconds. By sheer luck Ubui collided with the grunt, causing the man to emit a loud groan and fall to the ground, clearly in pain from having the wind knocked out of him.

"What do we do with him now?" Ubui asked.

"Kill him, of course," Lifyra spat with rage.

The now visible man with the broken device lay on his back, eyes wide with fear. Lifyra began to approach the frightened man. The grunt shuffled backwards in panic until he bumped into a tree. The quilava continued toward the snivelling grunt. The quilava had almost reached the man when a loud bang made her halt. A spurt of dirt that had been ejected from the ground near her as a projectile hit the soil erupted to her right.

Lifyra examined the projectile and found that it was a bullet, fired from somewhere or someone she could not see. Another bang and an eruption of dirt right in front of her caused her to take a few paces backwards. A burst of rapid gunfire caused her and Ubui to turn tail and run completely. Tiny eruptions of dirt from all around them showered them as they ran.

A group of grunts suddenly came out from behind a tree in front of them and opened fire. A bullet buried itself in Lifyra's leg and she collapsed as she cried out in pain. Ubui noticed and he uncurled.

"Are you alright?" Ubui asked with concern as he rushed to Lifyra's side as bullets whizzed around them.

"My leg is injured, I can't walk," Lifyra replied as blood dripped from her wounded left rear leg.

The bullets stopped and the nearest grunts began running toward them with pokeballs. Ubui looked at the running grunts and then at Lifyra. Ubui thought for a moment and then decided on a course of action. He dug a hole into the ground rapid speed and then a horizontal tunnel after gaining depth. Ubui climbed back up to the surface and dragged Lifyra into the tunnel.

The confused grunts at the surface stopped running with their pokeballs out as they reached the hole, clearly puzzled as to what course of action they could take next.

"Let them go, we probably have no use for them anyway," a sergeant ordered his men with a sigh.

The excitement of the chase wore off for the grunts and they left the scene. Ubui and Lifyra remained in the tunnel for another few moments before Ubui poked his head out of the hole.

"I think it's safe now, they've gone," Ubui said as he crawled back down to Lifyra.

"Awesome," Lifyra said as she winced with pain, clearly due to the injury inflicted on her leg.

"Are you okay?" Ubui asked with a look of worry on his face as he realised how much blood was seeping from the wound.

"Yeah, let's just get home as quick as we can," Lifyra responded, defiant of her injured leg.

Ubui assisted Lifyra back up the tunnel and out into the serenity of the forest. Small red drops of blood dripped onto the soil from the quilava's leg, staining it where they landed and spattered. The wound was bleeding less than before, but was still enough of a concern to prevent Lifyra from walking in a proper manner. The duo walked slowly through the forest, towards where they had left the mewtwos.

They kept a very close eye on every single bit of movement they could sense. Every little noise made them jump like they'd heard a gunshot. They were now only a kilometre away from the cave, but all of a sudden, Lifyra collapsed on the ground. She looked quite pale and drained of energy.

"Lifyra, are you okay?" Ubui asked; his voice edged with concern.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can walk any further," Lifyra responded before going into a short coughing fit.

"I'll try and carry you then," Ubui responded, determined to get them both back to the safety of the cave.

Ubui used all his strength to try and lift the quilava who was somewhat larger than him. The sandshrew was surprisingly strong and it was no major task. Ubui managed to drape the quilava across his back and began to crawl on all fours. Lifyra clung tightly to Ubui as he continued to walk the last kilometre through the forest to the cave. The going was quite slow due to the weight of Lifyra on Ubui's back.

"Thank you for saving me from being killed or captured back there, Ubui, it was quite heroic of you," Lifyra said to Ubui.

"Well it wouldn't be very good to have a friend die, especially not after all you and I have been through," Ubui responded quietly as he paused for a moment to catch his breath from all the hard work he was doing.

"I suppose we have been through quite a lot together," Lifyra chuckled before breaking into another short coughing fit.

"Just hold on, we're almost back at the cave and then I'll have Mewtwo assess your wound and condition," Ubui assured Lifyra.

"Thank you," Lifyra responded.

Ubui continued on toward the cave, which was now only a short distance away. The sandshrew had not taken any more than a few steps before a beedrill came out from behind a tree and stood right in Ubui's path. The beedrill gave Ubui a menacing stare with its large red eyes. Ubui took precautions and gently put Lifyra on the ground before stepping between her and the beedrill.

This only seemed to anger the beedrill more than it already was originally, and it charged at Ubui, stingers first. Ubui rushed at it and met it head on, rolling into a ball and slamming into the beedrill's thorax. The beedrill was tumbled over by the impact and looked to be unconscious, probably from being so severely winded. Ubui turned to go back to Lifyra but saw that two more beedrills were trying to carry her away.

"Help me! They're trying to take me away!" Lifyra yelled as the beedrills began to fly off with her.

Ubui thought on the spot, he couldn't catch up to them without rolling, and he couldn't jump that high without aid. What was he to do? Ubui spied a fallen tree that lay at such an angle as to look like a ramp. The beedrills were getting close to the elevated end of the tree now and Ubui acted, rolling into a tight ball and speeding up the fallen tree. Ubui got to the top of the elevated end of the tree and launched off.

The curled up sandshrew managed a good 3 seconds of air time before he uncurled and rammed one of the beedrills. The beedrill was swatted clean out of the sky and it fell to the ground. Ubui landed on the ground around the same time. The consequence of taking out that beedrill was that now Lifyra was too heavy for the other beedrill to hold on to, and Lifyra slipped from the remaining beedrill's grasp.

Lifyra plummeted towards the ground. Ubui audibly gasped at this and dived for her as she neared the ground. Lifyra was safely caught and prevented from being further injured. Ubui heaved a sigh of relief and placed Lifyra gently down on the grass.

"That was close," Lifyra cheerily said with a weak grin as she looked up at Ubui.

"A bit too close for my liking," Ubui stated whilst rolling his eyes at Lifyra's cheeriness over the whole situation.

Lifyra simply giggled at this.

"I honestly don't see what's so funny," Ubui said quite bluntly.

"Well, there's no use being too serious about it," the quilava teased as she poked out her tongue.

"You could have been killed, that's about as serious as it gets," Ubui replied.

"And I'm very thankful that you were there to save me," Lifyra said as she got up and kissed Ubui on the cheek.

Ubui blushed a crimson red and took a step back.

"W-w-we'd best get you back to the cave now so Mewtwo can assess your l-leg," Ubui stuttered.

"Alright then," Lifyra responded as she beamed.

Ubui managed once more to drape Lifyra over his back again and he continued on towards the cave, which funnily enough, was in almost the same direction as the beedrills were heading with Lifyra, so it had turned out that they were now much closer to their destination than beforehand. Within just five more minutes of walking, they reached the cave, safety at last, after all the excitement and dangers of the day.

Ubui entered the cave and placed Lifyra on the ground near the entrance. Not long after, Mewtwo, Joasia and Mateusz were all just returning from a training session and saw Lifyra on the way in.

"What happened to your leg?" Joasia asked with concern as she gasped.

"I got shot by a Team Rocket grunt," Lifyra responded.

"You guys ran into Team Rocket?" Mateusz queried in surprise.

"Yes, they had devices that made them invisible, and we only really noticed that we were being followed when one of them fell over and his device turned off. Lifyra approached the man but then the rest of the grunts who were invisible started shooting at us. We ran away, but then Lifyra got shot in the leg, and a group of grunts who weren't invisible were running towards us with pokeballs. I dug a tunnel through the ground and dragged Lifyra in just in time," Ubui explained to the curious mewtwos.

"And how did you get back if Lifyra's leg was injured?" Mewtwo asked.

"I carried her on my back all the way here," Ubui replied.

"Yeah, and on the way back, a beedrill blocked our path, so Ubui put me down on the ground so he could protect me. Then the beedrill attacked and Ubui knocked it out. But at the same time, two more beedrills came and they started to carry me away, and they almost escaped with me, but then Ubui heroically rolled up a fallen tree, launched himself into the air and knocked one of the beedrills right out of the sky, before landing in time to catch me," Lifyra said with a grin as Ubui winced due to her description of the events.

"Do you think you could examine her leg now, Mewtwo?" Ubui asked.

Mewtwo nodded and went to work assessing Lifyra's wound…

* * *

**I apologise for how long it has taken me to upload this chapter, and that it may be lower quality than normal, but I had exams, induction week and then writer's block. So hopefully, you can still enjoy.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Your wound is not fatal, it missed an artery by just a centimetre or two, but it will need to be treated to prevent infection and we will also need to remove the bullet," Mewtwo gave his analysis of Lifyra's gunshot wound.

"Well that's a relief, I don't exactly want to bleed out," Lifyra said with a light-hearted chuckle.

Mewtwo nodded.

"Joasia, Mateusz, can you please go and find some sitrus berries please, Ubui, can you go find a large leaf to wrap around her leg?" Mewtwo requested, as level-headed as always.

"Sure," they all responded at once.

Ubui, Joasia and Mateusz all exited the cave immediately and proceeded to go and run their various errands. Ubui headed off towards the tall deciduous trees with the large broad leaves which made up about half the forest on Mount Quena, whilst Joasia and Mateusz walked off toward a cluster of berry bushes on the edge of the grassy clearing which surrounded the cave.

Mewtwo was then left all alone with his 'patient' in the now silent cave.

"Are you in any pain?" Mewtwo questioned Lifyra.

"Not too much, but it's preventing me from walking," Lifyra calmly responded.

Mewtwo closed the wound on Lifyra's leg over to stop the bleeding until the others got back with the requested items so he could remove the bullet and treat the wound properly.

"You're tougher than you look for your small size, Lifyra, I wouldn't have expected you to be able to cope with the pain from an injury like that, but you surprise me," Mewtwo complemented Lifyra.

"I'm used to pain; it's all I felt when I was being experimented on by Team Rocket. Whatever they injected Ubui and I with which made us be able to use human speech, felt like fire coursing through our veins every time they operated on us in that laboratory," Lifyra explained with a faraway look on her little face.

"I understand, when I was developing in the tank I was grown in, I established a mental link with many of the other pokémon in the labs who were being experimented on and became my friends through that link. As time went by and I continued to grow in the tank, the mental links were lost one by one as those pokémon died whilst having various experiments done to them. I was alone in the dark, save for a strange, human girl who was somewhere in the lab for a reason unbeknownst to me. She called herself Amber. It was not long before she too faded away and I was left entirely alone in the dark of my mind. After a long while on my own, and a lot of rapid maturing due to the loss of all those I knew, I woke up, and escaped," Mewtwo let loose with a monologue about his past.

"Wow… It's no wonder why you're so serious now, I-I'm sorry about your friends, the ones you knew before you woke up," Lifyra sympathised as she began to see Mewtwo in a whole new light.

"Don't tell anyone what I have told you here today, I would rather share it myself in time. As you already know, I seldom feel like opening up, but you have been lucky enough to catch me at the right time. Usually I am alone when I feel like I could tell someone about myself," Mewtwo warned Lifyra not to share the information he had shared in an almost perilous tone.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret, you can trust me on that," Lifyra assured Mewtwo with a smile.

"Thank you, now, I am going to go and spend some time by myself in my room to think about a course of action to take now that Team Rocket knows we're here. If you need anything else, or if Ubui and the others get back, just yell and I'll come back to finish treating your wound, but now that I've stopped the bleeding, you don't really have to worry about it," Mewtwo informed Lifyra he was taking leave of her company.

"That's fine, I'm sure they won't be too much longer with their errands, unless they run in to trouble like Ubui and I did," Lifyra chuckled.

Mewtwo nodded as he got up and left the open space near the entrance of the cave. He walked down the hallway and through the entrance to his own personal space which he called his room…

* * *

Giovanni sat on a tall backed, brown leather chair in an office overlooking the construction area of his new weapon, and thinking about how it would solve all his problems to do with advancing Team Rocket's plan to dominate the world. This ingenious device had been devised by the brilliant mind of his head scientist, and would provide them with the means to strike their enemies with deadly accuracy and lethal power.

"_I really need to give that man a vacation when this is all done," _Giovanni thought to himself as he watched the scientists and engineers scurrying about the device, monitoring instruments and installing components.

"_He and his whole team are definitely getting a break after they finish," _Giovanni decided.

The door of the rather luxurious office opened suddenly as a scientist walked in.

"Sir, the time has come for you to decide what paint scheme you would like the weapon to have. Anyone living in nearby towns will see the weapon as it extends upwards into the sky when we activate it, so we may as well show it off," the scientist excitedly informed Giovanni.

"I want red flames on the sides on top of a sky blue background, and sharpedo jaws painted on the top," Giovanni requested, anticipating how awesome the finished product would look.

"It will be as you have described sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" the scientist confirmed and asked.

"Just a vanilla latte," Giovanni responded immediately.

"Of course," the brown haired man finalised as he left the room.

Giovanni grinned widely. Everything was falling in to place; everything was working perfectly and to schedule, and most of all, everything pointed to Team Rocket's triumph to be…

* * *

"Duck, quickly! There's a Team Rocket grunt through the trees over there!" Joasia whispered harshly in Mateusz's mind.

Mateusz immediately hid behind a rock just to his left.

"Maybe it's one of the men Ubui and Lifyra ran into earlier on," Mateusz theorised.

"Yeah, it could very well be," Joasia responded, "Just stay down, I don't want him spotting us and radioing his friends,"

The lone grunt continued on his patrol through the woods and soon disappeared from view. Joasia and Mateusz remained hidden where they were for a few extra moments to be certain that it was safe to continue their errand. The sitrus berry bushes were only a few metres away from them and they quickly went about their business with picking some as Mewtwo had requested.

"I think ten is enough, lets head back," Mateusz told Joasia and the pair began their return stroll to the cave.

Before they even got ten steps into their short walk, a pink, Mew-shaped projectile shot past and then stopped abruptly right in front of them.

"Run! I may have accidentally taunted some grunts, and they may have possibly seen me and started chasing me," a guilty looking Mew stated as he floated in front of them, "Now come on, they're not too far behind!"

Joasia and Mateusz simultaneously looked at each other let out a sigh at their little pink friend's childish antics and began to run. A tell-tale shouting noise from the forest behind them alerted them that the grunts Mew had teased were not far behind.

"Why'd you have to taunt them Mew? They're not supposed to know our exact location," Mateusz questioned Mew as they ran.

"I dunno, I just wanted to have some fun, I didn't think they'd start chasing me," Mew responded with a shrug of his shoulders as he floated ahead of them.

"Well perhaps you should stop teasing people, it always seems to get you into trouble," Joasia scolded Mew with a slight scowl.

"Can't we just scare them off or something? Surely the sight of us two mewtwos would strike fear into them," Mateusz asked.

"Yeah, but there's a good chance they'd call in a heap of backup or something and I don't fancy fighting a horde of grunts and their pokémon today thank you," Joasia responded quickly.

"True, I suppose, but are we just supposed to get back to the cave and hide? I mean, if we're running in a direct line they'll just find the cave anyway," Mateusz theorised.

"Mewtwo can help us deal with it when we get back to the cave," Joasia told Mateusz.

The group was now within 30 metres of the cave and within a few moments they ran straight through the entrance and into the open space where Lifyra lay.

"Why are you guys in such a rush?" Lifyra asked the panting mewtwos.

"Team Rocket was chasing us," Mew explained for the tired mewtwos.

"WHAT?! What about Ubui, where's Ubui?!" Lifyra panicked.

"I don't know, we didn't see him but I'm pretty sure he went in a completely different direction to us so he's probably fine," Mateusz assured the worried quilava.

Lifyra calmed down and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"As long as nothing happens to him I'm fine," Lifyra stated.

Mateusz nodded and proceeded to ask her where Mewtwo was.

"He's in his room, he said that I should tell him that you guys had arrived back so he can continue treating my leg," Lifyra informed Mateusz.

"I'll go get him then, and inform him that Team Rocket grunts are just about on our doorstep," Mateusz replied before walking down the hallway of the cave which separated the different areas they called rooms.

Mateusz walked into Mewtwo's room and found him sitting on a crudely fashioned chair, eyes closed and seemingly in thought.

"Hey, uh, Mewtwo, we're back with the sitrus berries now and there's an issue that you may need to take a look at. There's a group of Team Rocket grunts just about to reach the cave.

Mewtwo's amethyst coloured eyes shot open and he sprung up with surprising speed for someone so tall.

"Who got spotted by the grunts?" Mewtwo asked with a hint of danger edging his psychic voice.

"Mew apparently taunted them as he was flying past, and that's why they started chasing him, and then us," Mateusz responded.

"I should have known, that childish little moron is usually to blame for such things, now let's waste no more time here," Mewtwo said with a rather annoyed look on his face.

Mewtwo and Mateusz both ran quickly out of the room and back into the open space near the entrance. Mewtwo continued to walk out the entrance of the cave and looked around for the grunts. They were only a short distance away now, and the moment they saw Mewtwo, they skidded to a halt.

"Crap, it's the old weapon!" one grunt exclaimed, fear written on his face.

"Let's get out of here!" another grunt said as the group began to sprint back to whence they'd come from.

Mewtwo simply formed a barrier right in front of the direction they were running and they collided with it, hard. The grunts were knocked backwards with a large amount of force and fell to the ground. The majority of them were quite winded and coughed and spluttered as they lay on their backs. Mewtwo walked right up to where they lay and stood right next to them.

"Please don't kill us!" one grunt begged.

"We didn't mean any harm to your little pink friend, I swear!" another grovelled.

"That pink thing is NOT my friend, rather, a nuisance I have the displeasure of knowing," Mewtwo responded.

The grunts appeared to be rather confused after he had said this.

"I heard that!" Mew yelled from the cave.

"Whatever," Mewtwo said as he rolled his eyes, "Now, to deal with you lot,"

The grunts immediately winced and recommenced the begging after he had said this.

"I shall erase your memories of this entire event and all your time spent and Team Rocket, and then, I shall teleport you all back to your homes," Mewtwo stated his intentions and the grunts all let out relieved sighs.

There was a flash of bright blue light and the grunts were gone, never to be seen by the mewtwos again. Mewtwo continued back to the cave where the others awaited him and began to treat Lifyra's wound with the sitrus berries. It was only a few more moments before Ubui arrived back with the broad leaf to tie around Lifyra's leg. Mewtwo removed the bullet from her leg and wrapped the leaf around her leg gently with psychic energy.

"Have you ever considered being a pokémon doctor Mewtwo? You could just disguise yourself as a human and work as one," Mateusz asked, noticing how skilled Mewtwo seemed at treating Lifyra's wound.

"I only have a lot of knowledge about pokémon biology because I stole it from a pokémon nurse's mind a long time ago," Mewtwo responded.

"Why did you do that?" Mateusz asked with a curious look on his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Mewtwo trailed and closed the conversation topic, "I have decided what we are going to do about Team Rocket's presence on Mount Quena,"

"Don't tell me we're moving again, I just got used to Mount Quena," Joasia groaned.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that we're not moving again, we're going to drive Team Rocket off the mountain, I have already scouted the area and they only have scouting parties, no major number of pokémon and only light weaponry," Mewtwo responded.

"So we have to fight them?" Mateusz queried.

"Yes, we will have to fight them until they leave," Mewtwo clarified.

"So what's the exact plan then?" Joasia asked…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Grunts incoming!" Mateusz's voice yelled in Mewtwo's head.

"Acknowledged, move to Joasia's location and back her up," Mewtwo responded as calmly as ever.

Mateusz burst through the bushes to Mewtwo's right, closely followed by a small group of grunts. Mateusz continued straight past Mewtwo and toward where Joasia was engaging another group of grunts. The grunts chasing Mateusz realised the trap that had been set for them far too late, Mewtwo charged up a large shadow ball as the grunts attempted to flee at the sight of him standing there.

"You should never have come here, it is a place that should always remain free from your destructive habits," Mewtwo said as he launched the huge shadow ball at the fleeing grunts.

It collided with each and every grunt as it cleaved through the group, sending the grunts flying everywhere. Loud thuds could be heard as they hit the ground, none of them moved after landing.

"The grunts on this end have been taken out, what about your end?" Mewtwo asked Mateusz.

"We're engaging a group of about ten, but we can see about ten more coming, we might need your help because they're kind of shooting at us, and you haven't taught us how to stop bullets yet," Mateusz replied in Mewtwo's head from his location.

"Alright, I am on my way," Mewtwo informed Mateusz.

Mewtwo floated through the forest at high speed toward the area he had posted Joasia and sent Mateusz. He arrived within moments to a scene of intense combat; Joasia and Mateusz were throwing shadow balls like machine guns, whilst being fired at by about forty grunts.

"I thought you said there were twenty at maximum," Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, I may have under-exaggerated," Mateusz replied, "Now could you give us a hand?"

Mewtwo went to work, shattering the ranks of Team Rocket grunts. Mewtwo teleported out of the way of multiple bullets fired in his direction and reappeared behind the remaining grunts. This had the effect of making every single Team Rocket member there wet their pants simultaneously.

"Retreat, run, every man for himself!" The captain of this particular group of grunts screamed as he dropped his pistol and pokeballs whilst running at surprising speed toward the edge of Mount Quena's crater.

All the other grunts followed suit and scattered in all directions, trying to get away from Mewtwo. Mewtwo formed a barrier directly in front of one of the grunts and he collided with it, preventing him from running any further forward. The grunt turned to face what he assumed to be his inevitable demise, and whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but I want you to tell all the other grunts who were here at Mount Quena, to never come back, and to quit Team Rocket, or I will track you all down and annihilate you all," Mewtwo instructed the grunt who shook with fear.

The grunt managed a nod before he sprinted off, almost colliding with several trees.

"I don't think we'll be seeing that lot again," Mateusz commented with a grin.

"No, I do believe that that group won't dare to come back here again," Mewtwo said before starting to head off.

"Hey, um, when is training happening?" Joasia asked Mewtwo.

"There will be no training today," Mewtwo replied without turning to face them.

"Sounds like we can do whatever we want then," Joasia said with a large smile to Mateusz.

"Yeah, we could go exploring again, preferably not at the caves, or we could relax by the lake," Mateusz responded with an equally big grin.

"I reckon we should go exploring again, to see what other places we can find on this mountain," Joasia said to Mateusz.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun," Mateusz replied.

Mateusz and Joasia went off through the forest in the direction that seemed most promising to explore in…

* * *

"The weapon will be ready tomorrow sir," an engineer told Giovanni as the Team Rocket leader inspected the progress on his nearly completed weapon.

"Good! Excellent progress, you, and the rest of the team working on this project will receive a two month long vacation, and $150,000 pokedollars each once it is completed," Giovanni congratulated the engineer.

The engineer goggled at this, as this was more than he earned in a whole six months, and it was unheard of to receive two months off work in Team Rocket. Giovanni's orange suit stood out in the space full of lab coat wearing scientists and overall wearing engineers as he walked out of the large room which happened to be in the exact centre of Team Rocket's headquarters. Giovanni could hear multiple gasps as the engineer he had notified of the reward for completing this project told all the others in the room.

Giovanni smirked at this, he knew he had this team's absolute loyalty, and it was cheaply bought, in terms of effort anyway. These men would build anything for him if he asked them to, especially if he promised them money…

* * *

"Race you to the top!" Joasia said all of a sudden as she raced up the side of Mount Quena's edge.

"Why do you always give yourself a head start, eh? It's not exactly a fair race if you get a head start you know," Mateusz said as he chased after her.

Mateusz started to catch up to Joasia as she began to tire due to the steep gradient of Mount Quena's crater edge. Joasia noticed that Mateusz was starting to pass her and was seemed to suddenly become more energetic, rapidly speeding up and leaving Mateusz behind again. She quickly covered the final stretch of the distance to the top and waited for Mateusz with a huge smirk on her face.

Mateusz took another ten seconds to reach the top. He collapsed, panting from the effort of running up such a steep gradient.

"How did you do that?" Mateusz asked in between breaths as he lay at Joasia's feet, utterly and completely destroyed in a foot race by the female mewtwo.

"Maybe I'm just fitter than you," Joasia said as she poked out her tongue at her defeated competitor.

"Well perhaps you wouldn't have beaten me so bad if you hadn't cheated," Mateusz replied as he got off his back and stood up, still panting slightly.

"Fine, next time, you start the race," Joasia said.

"Yeah, but there's not really much point in racing everywhere, so why can't we just walk?" Mateusz asked.

"Racing is more fun," Joasia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but it's so tiring, I mean, I'm still a bit out of breath," Mateusz said.

"Well okay then, I guess we can walk next time," Joasia groaned.

"Thank you, I mean, we can still do your little races from time to time, just not all the time," Mateusz negotiated.

"Awesome! I was thinking you meant we couldn't do them at all," Joasia responded quite happily.

There was silence for a few moments and the two mewtwos began to notice the view that lay before them from the rim of the crater walls of Mount Quena.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Joasia asked.

"Yes, just like you," Mateusz responded as he looked into Joasia's eyes.

Joasia blushed a deep red.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Joasia asked awkwardly, avoiding further eye contact and looking at the ground.

Mateusz lifted Joasia's head to face him.

"Of course I meant it, otherwise I wouldn't have said it," Mateusz said softly.

Joasia leant forward and kissed Mateusz without warning. This had the immediate effect of making Mateusz blush a crimson shade of red. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, and the two mewtwos stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a few further moments.

"Mateusz, I think I want to be with you forever," Joasia said to Mateusz face practically glowing.

"And I with you, although I can't guarantee I'll live that long," Mateusz responded, holding Joasia's paw.

The two mewtwos continued standing there, holding each other's paws, their silhouettes against the now setting sun contrasting against the yellow dramatically. Mateusz kissed Joasia on the cheek and they embraced each other, the hug lasting for a good twenty seconds.

"I think we should return to the cave now, Joasia, the sun is going beneath the horizon," Mateusz said to Joasia as he looked at the horizon.

"Okay, let's go back to the others now," Joasia agreed.

The mewtwos held each other's paws all the way back as they walked down the slope of the brown coloured crater walls and through the forest. The setting sun gave the forest an ambient glow which illuminated everything in a mellow light. They reached the cave after some time and walked through its stone entrance. Inside awaited Mew, Ubui and Lifyra, who seemed to have recovered quite a bit from her leg wound as she was walking around in good spirit.

"I see you are feeling quite a bit better now Lifyra," Joasia said as she saw Lifyra walking around.

"Yeah, it feels so much less painful now, Mewtwo's treatment worked quite well it would seem," Lifyra responded happily as she looked up at the two mewtwos.

"Glad to hear, now, has anyone seen Mewtwo?" Joasia asked, noticing that Mewtwo was not in the cave.

"Ah, no, we haven't seen him all day, we assumed that he was still with you guys," Lifyra responded.

"Hm, well I guess what he does and where he goes is his own business," Mateusz said.

"So then, where did you two go after you drove Team Rocket off the mountain?" Mew asked.

"Uh, we were, um, exploring up the side of the mountain," Joasia responded, a slight blush returning to her face as she thought about what had happened up that mountainside.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Mew said with a chuckle, clearly alluding to something else…

* * *

_A little earlier that day…_

Mewtwo entered the Team Rocket base silently. No guards had seen him and he moved through the practically empty outpost with ease.

"_Now, where's the main computer room?" _Mewtwo thought to himself as he floated down the main hallway of the building.

Mewtwo opened a door to his left using his mind and walked through, having to duck due to the low height of the doorway in comparison to Mewtwo's two metre high frame. A large computer with many wires attached to it and running into the walls stood in the centre of the room. The monitor sat atop a server, which supposedly stored Team Rocket's information.

"_Ah, excellent," _Mewtwo thought to himself.

Mewtwo booted up the computer telepathically, and began scanning through the documents which were shared between the Team Rocket bases and outposts. Mewtwo found the file detailing Team Rockets new weapon which he had first learnt about in a Team Rocket base somewhere in Kanto. As Mewtwo began to scan the documents detailing this new weapon and what Team Rocket intended it to be used for, he got a big shock.

This weapon was on schedule to be completed and turned on the very next day, and would be used to take him out, and in future, used to take out other threats and hindrances to Team Rocket's schemes. Mewtwo knew one thing for sure, he and the others would have to act fast to destroy this weapon before it was used, but a head on assault of the main Team Rocket headquarters would be very risky and there was a good chance that someone would get hurt, or worse.

Mewtwo shut down the computer and vacated the room. As he floated back down the main hall at high speed, a Team Rocket technician stepped out from a room. Mewtwo collided with the man and the man was thrown to the ground, unconscious. Mewtwo turned to examine what he had just hit and saw the unconscious man lying there next to a pair of broken glasses.

"_Oops…" _Mewtwo thought.

Mewtwo scanned the man's memory to see if he had been seen before the man was knocked out. The man seemed to have no recollection of the event, so Mewtwo left him alone and exited the outpost, headed straight for Mount Quena which loomed in the distance. Within a few short minutes, Mewtwo was flying over the edge of the crater shaped mountain. As he looked down at the edge of the crater walls which rose from the surrounding landscape, he saw the shape of two familiar figures, and they appeared to be kissing …

* * *

"I wonder how much longer Mewtwo is going to be then," Mateusz said.

"Probably not too much longer," Mew said, still chuckling from his guess at what Mateusz and Joasia were really up to when they were 'exploring'.

Right at that moment, Mewtwo walked through the entrance of the cave with a rather large smirk on his face. He had seen what Joasia and Mateusz were doing and had followed them back to the cave.

"What's with the look, Mewtwo?" Joasia questioned.

"I saw you guys on the edge of the crater walls as I was flying over them, and then I followed you back here," Mewtwo said, smirk ever present.

Joasia and Mateusz immediately blushed, the secret was out; they'd been busted showing their affection for each other and sharing a kiss by none other than Mewtwo. The situation could have only been worse if it was Mew who had spotted them kissing; but then again, he'd probably already guessed that they were romancing instead of exploring due to the amount of chuckling he had been doing.

"Um, we didn't see you Mewtwo, heh heh, but, uh, welcome back from whatever you were doing!" Mateusz nervously stuttered.

"Ah, yes, now on a more serious note, and I mean this is really serious, Team Rocket will complete their weapon tomorrow, and intend to use it to kill all of us. It works over long distances, and is a severe threat since it traces our brainwave signatures," Mewtwo informed the other two mewtwos, Mew, Ubui, and Lifyra as his smirk gave way to a more typical stern look.

"What do you propose we do?" Joasia asked with a look of worry forming on her normally calm face.

"We shall assault the main headquarters of Team Rocket tomorrow morning, and destroy the weapon before they have a chance to activate it," Mewtwo told them of the general plan…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"When we bust in there, they're going to notice very quickly. It will get very chaotic with the number of grunts garrisoned here, so try to keep out of tight situations," Mewtwo began giving the final instructions to the group sat before him, "And please keep in mind that it will be very dangerous in there, so don't take any undue risks,"

The group, which consisted of the three mewtwos, Mew, Ubui and Lifyra (whose leg had healed up quite nicely with the sitrus berries) were in the forest only a few hundred metres from Team Rocket's headquarters.

"We are going to attack now, once we get in, stick with your designated partner and try to find where the weapon is, it should be in the centre of the building according to the file I read, and it's really big, so you won't miss it," Mewtwo said as he began floating towards the headquarters.

The rest of the group began following apart from Joasia and Mateusz.

"Please be safe, Mateusz, and meet me at the weapon once you find it," Joasia said as she and Mateusz hugged for what could be the last time.

"I will try my best," Mateusz said as they released each other and caught up with the rest of the group.

The designated pairs they were to enter the building in were; Ubui with Mateusz, Joasia with Mewtwo, and Mew with Lifyra. Each member walked (or floated in Mew and Mewtwo's case) next to their partner, almost noiselessly approaching the ominous looking building as they came out of the forest and into the rocky valley in which the headquarters was situated in. The large building vaguely resembled a Nazi fortress due to the heavy use of concrete and monotonous colour.

The group now neared the front entrance to the base. A number of guards patrolled the perimeter of the base with automatic weapons. The moment these grunts saw the fast approaching group, they opened fire, bullets flying in the direction of the group and the smell of gunpowder filling the air. Mewtwo and Mew stopped the bullets mid-air using telekinesis. The confused grunts stopped firing for a moment.

At this exact moment, Mewtwo and Mew unleashed the captured projectiles upon the unsuspecting guards who attempted to dive for cover. There was no cover, and the bullets collided with the soft flesh of the guards, causing spurts of red blood to erupt like volcanoes. None of the guards moved after this relentless attack. The group continued to move towards the entrance. They reached the entrance with no further trouble, no alarm, no anything.

They halted at the large, foreboding looking entrance. This entrance would have done castle owners in the middle ages proud.

"Step backwards for a moment everybody," Mewtwo told the others.

They obeyed and Mewtwo began using his telekinesis on the door.

**BOOOOM!**

The large door flew from its hinges and landed on the ground.

"Might as well make an entrance since we're already here, especially since this could be the last time we break into a Team Rocket base," Mewtwo said as he turned to face the others.

A loud klaxon sounded almost immediately after this, signalling that they had finally been spotted and reported, probably by a camera mounted somewhere on the building…

* * *

"Sir, someone just smashed our front door in!" a panicking grunt said as he burst into Giovanni's office.

"Who is it?" Giovanni asked; eyes narrowing as he swivelled in his tall-back chair to face the man who stood before him.

"Three mewtwos, Mew, a quilava and a sandshrew," the grunt disclosed.

"What an odd group, wait, did you say three mewtwos?" Giovanni asked, brows furrowing.

"Yes sir, we saw them on the front cameras approaching the entrance, and everyone in the surveillance room panicked, so we didn't sound the alarm, and then they killed all the guards at the front before destroying the front entrance," the grunt explained.

"Three mewtwos, we created two, so where did the third come from?" Giovani said to himself as he stroked his chin before addressing the grunt, "Go and tell the guards inside the building that they need to search for three mewtwos and Mew. Make sure the elites take the psychic inhibitor launchers with them so they can stop them. As for the quilava and the sandshrew, have the regular guards capture them and send them off to the labs for scientific experimentation, it's always good to have a large supply of research participants,"

"Aye sir!" the grunt said as he saluted and ran out of the room.

Giovanni swivelled back to where he was previously facing; the window through which he could see the finishing touches being done on the weapon Team Rocket had spent millions of pokedollars on. Once the scientists had it up and running, he would immediately test it on the mewtwos whom were infiltrating the base…

_Joasia and Mewtwo:_

"Watch out, there's a group of grunts approaching from your right," Mewtwo informed Joasia before launching a shadow ball at some grunts directly in front of them.

Joasia turned to face the oncoming group of grunts who were running down a narrow hallway and charged up and shadow ball. She launched the shadow ball with precision that only a mewtwo could have, effectively knocking down the entire group like bowling pins.

"Thanks for the warning," Joasia said to Mewtwo whom had finished dealing with the grunts ahead.

The pair continued advancing down the central corridor, searching for the entrance to the room that beheld the weapon that Mewtwo had been telling them about. Loud bangs in rapid succession of each other echoed down a hallway to their right and bullets whizzed past them, missing them by mere inches. Mewtwo and Joasia jumped backwards behind to behind the corner so whoever was shooting at them could no longer do so.

Mewtwo slowly leaned around the corner to find the grunts that had been shooting at them. A group of four with pistols ran down the hallway towards them, and began to shoot once more. Their bullets stopped mid-air, surrounded by a blue glow…

* * *

_Mew and Lifyra:_

"Woah, that was close!" Lifyra said as a bullet came within centimetres of clipping her nose.

"Oh, I see where they are, now it's time to have some fun," Mew said as he did a somersault in the air, coincidentally dodging another burst of bullets in doing so.

"So how do we deal with this lot then?" Lifyra asked.

"Well, we'll have to break through and continue looking for that weapon like Mewtwo said," Mew responded before rocketing at high speed into a grunt who was reloading his weapon, effectively knocking him to the ground.

Mew continued whizzing through the group of grunts at high speed through the corridor, knocking most of them over and painfully winding them. Lifyra followed behind at a much slower pace, taking care of any grunts that had not been knocked unconscious by the speeding pink projectile. Lifyra eventually caught up to Mew who was waiting at the end of the corridor in front of a door labelled; "Central Construction Laboratories and Offices".

"What took you so long?" Mew asked in a cheeky tone.

"I can't fly, remember? So I have no chance of keeping up with you, especially when you're recklessly charging through a group of armed men at supersonic speed," Lifyra responded in an annoyed tone with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright then, I meant no offence," Mew clarified with a grin before asking, "Are you ready to go in now?"

At that exact moment, a voice came over the PA system that was installed in the base, causing Mew and Lifyra's ears to perk up.

"_The weapon is complete and ready for use, testing on the intruders will commence in exactly 5 minutes," _a monotonous voice said.

"Looks like we better get a move on then and find this thing, before we all die," Lifyra said.

The grin that had previously been on Mew's face had now vanished and in its place was a look of complete seriousness, a very rare thing indeed for him. One could have almost sworn they could hear 'The Final Countdown' playing as the monotonous voice began marking the time left till the weapon was activated…

* * *

_Ubui and Mateusz:_

"Don't you think it's weird how we haven't seen any guards or anyone patrolling?" Mateusz asked the sandshrew who walked next to him as they searched for the room that contained the weapon.

"Perhaps they're all on a break or something like that, but then again, probably not because the alarm is still going, and it's getting painfully annoying…" Ubui said before looking up at one of the red flashing lights on the ceiling in annoyance.

"Well, we're probably just the lucky ones who didn't come across any troub-" Mateusz was cut short as a flat disc shaped projectile with a little red light on it flew past him and stuck to a wall.

Ubui and Mateusz looked for the source of the projectile, and at the end of the corridor they stood in was a man, dressed in some rather advanced looking combat gear and holding what looked like a grenade launcher. The man took aim with his weapon and pulled the trigger. Another disc shaped projectile whizzed toward Mateusz. Mateusz tried to stop it using telekinesis but it kept on coming. Mateusz was forced to duck to prevent the projectile from hitting him.

It collided with a door behind him and stuck fast, beeping in time with the flashing red light. The man began inserting another flat disc into the launcher; clearly intent of making one of them hit Mateusz.

"I think we should at least try to get past him rather than just standing here letting him shoot things at us," Ubui said before rolling into a ball to perform a rollout attack.

Ubui rolled down the hallway at high speed, before colliding with the man's chest, sending him flying backwards as a loud crack was heard, probably being one of the man's ribs. The injured man made no noises from where he lay, clearly knocked senseless by the impact of the sandshrew.

"Nice job!" Mateusz said as he caught up to Ubui, "I guess we should try to find the weapon now,"

"_The weapon is complete and ready for use, testing on the intruders will commence in exactly 5 minutes," _a monotonous voice said.

"Crap! Come on, let's go, we've barely got any time!" Mateusz yelled with a worried look on his face.

Ubui and Mateusz hurried through corridors strangely unhindered by any grunts, until eventually they reached a window overlooking a large room full of scurrying scientists and engineers, who were busy going about instruments and button panels.

"I think this might be it!" Mateusz said as he pointed the room out to Ubui, whom had gone slightly further than Mateusz down the carpeted hallway.

"_The weapon will be activated in one minute, all scientists and engineers currently in the same room as the weapon must vacate immediately, or risk being exposed to dangerous levels of radiation," _the monotonous voice came on over the speakers that were on walls throughout the base for a second time.

"_Damn it, there's no time to find the door!" _Mateusz thought to himself before cautioning Ubui, "I'm going to smash the window and we'll both enter through there, stand back!"

Mateusz used his telekinesis to lift a fire extinguisher off the wall. He flung the red object at the glass window, effectively shattering the large pane of glass into a million tiny fragments, making a loud crash followed by the quiet tinkling of the glass falling all over the concrete floor of the room. By this time the scientists and engineers had already left the room, so Mateusz and Ubui stood alone in the vast space filled with scientific equipment and panels. There was no sign of the weapon.

A door at the opposite side of the room burst open, and Mew came through with Lifyra in tow.

"So ya managed to find the place, huh?" Mew asked in a cheeky tone.

"Yeah, it was too easy, what with there being only one guard on the way here," Mateusz responded before asking, "Where's Mewtwo, he should know what to do,"

As if to answer his question, Mewtwo and Joasia entered through a door to their right.

"_Weapon activation in: ten… nine… eight…," _the voice said over the intercom as the weapon appeared for the first time.

A large hatch in the centre of the room opened and a three metre wide antenna with sharpedo fangs painted on the side began to rise from the ground…

* * *

**Will the weapon be destroyed in time? Will they all survive? Find out in chapter 30, coming soon...**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"_Seven… Six…" _the monotonous voice continued.

"Quick, what do we do Mewtwo?!" Mateusz panicked.

Mewtwo bowed his head and appeared to be concentrating as the large antenna extended into the sky, clearly visible from the surrounding towns and villages of the area.

"_Five… Four…" _the intercom counted down the time to the activation of the weapon's deadly signal.

The tension in that one moment was palpable; everyone held their breaths as Mewtwo continued to concentrate and stressed looks plastered everyone's faces. A blue glow surrounded the weapon as it began to shake and groan; moving around in its hole and the horrible screeching sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard coming from beneath the mammoth antenna. Within a second the shaking had grown more intense.

"_Three… Two… One…" _the voice continued its fatal countdown.

The shaking of the massive antenna had now intensified to a point where one could hear loud snapping noises as welded sheets of solid steel broke away from each other. Suddenly and dramatically, the huge structure of the weapon had a critical structural failure and gave way to the shaking as it split into multiple segments and fell toward the ground. Loud crashes could be heard as each piece smashed into the roof of the Team Rocket HQ.

"Woah…" was all anyone could utter.

The dust finally began to settle and everyone could finally see the full extent of the damage done to the base from where they stood.

"WE DID IT!" Mew cheered loudly before doing a series of somersaults and loops in the air.

"Well, that was certainly close, wasn't it?" Mateusz said with a smile.

"Too close, I never want anything like that happening again. At least we're all safe now, and everything should go back to normal, including our regular 'walks'," Joasia said in a slightly suggestive tone as she hugged Mateusz tightly.

Mateusz blushed red after she said this, remembering the kiss they had shared and looked sheepishly away. Joasia kissed him softly on the cheek before releasing him from her embrace. A short distance away, Lifyra did the same, kissing Ubui on the cheek and making him blush. It was a happy victory, a very important one that for them was in the likeness of the rebels blowing up the first Death Star.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, flat discs, the exact same as the ones Mateusz had seen the elite grunt firing earlier, flew through the air and hit the three mewtwos and Mew, sticking to their bodies with ease. Mew immediately dropped to the ground, no longer able to float in the air. The mewtwos tried to remove the discs by hand because for some reason, telekinesis wasn't working on them. Due to the spherical shape of the mewtwos' digit tips they couldn't remove the strange devices. Two darts whizzed through the air just as suddenly as the discs had and hit Ubui and Lifyra.

"W-what's happening?" Lifyra slurred as her eyes started closing against her will before she gave in to the effects of the dart and collapsed.

Ubui managed to stumble over to Lifyra despite the effects of whatever was in those darts before collapsing in a heap much the same way she did. Meanwhile, the mewtwos all seemed to be in a state of confusion, no one could hear anything anyone else was saying, as if their psychic abilities were being interfered with, or worse, completely inhibited. More darts came out of nowhere, flying through the air and each one colliding with the remaining four pokémon.

Joasia was the first to be overtaken by the powerful tranquiliser, falling to the ground in a heap with her eyes already closed. She was swiftly followed by Mew whom was already lying on the ground due to the psychic inhibitor taking away his ability to levitate. Mateusz stumbled around like a drunkard for a good ten seconds before falling to his knees, and then on to his side, next to Joasia. His eyes remained open for long enough to see a tall man in an orange suit enter the room, closely followed by a group of elite grunts.

That was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed. Mewtwo however was fighting the tranquiliser, and to some degree of success. He stood there, shuddering as the liquid from the dart demanded that he fall asleep, but his strong will enabled him to fight back.

"As determined as ever I see," the man in the orange suit taunted with a chuckle.

"_Giovanni…" _Mewtwo thought as he glared at the orange suited man who was indeed Giovanni.

"Give him another dose," Giovanni instructed to one of the elites.

The elite lifted his tranquiliser gun and fired another dart at Mewtwo. This extra dose finally took its toll on Mewtwo and he collapsed to the ground like the rest had. Despite the second dose, Mewtwo still managed to keep his eyes half open, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Handcuff all of them and put them in trucks to research base one," Giovanni instructed.

The last Mewtwo saw before his body finally caved in to the drugs in the darts was a man approaching him with handcuffs…

* * *

A large jolt caused Mateusz to awake. He groaned as he sat up, a headache pounding in his brain. Mateusz attempted to stretch but found he couldn't, because he had a pair of handcuffs on his arms. He looked around and noticed that he was in an enclosed space. A small window with vertical iron bars directly ahead of him provided the light which illuminated the inside of the space. Another jolt and a shift in the angle of the light coming through the window told Mateusz that he was in something that was moving quite fast.

Mateusz audibly sighed, he knew he had been captured by Team Rocket, and he had no idea of what they intended to do with him or to him. A cough and feminine groan to his right drew his attention and he saw Joasia, lying at the other end of the space he was in. Mateusz's heart skipped a beat as he saw her lying there and tried to communicate with her as she awoke, but when he got no reply, he remembered the device that was stuck to his chest. It seemed that the discs were some sort of psychic inhibitor, to prevent them from using their psychic abilities in any way.

Joasia finally managed to sit up; clearly still somewhat dazed from the drugs they had been tranquilised with. Mateusz shuffled over to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Joasia looked up and noticed Mateusz for the first time, her eyes widening. She looked like she was trying to say something, but Mateusz couldn't hear her and he pointed to the psychic inhibitors which were stuck to their bodies with his handcuffed arms.

Joasia nodded, clearly understanding what he meant. She looked into Mateusz eyes, her face showing signs that she was quite frightened of what was going on. Mateusz tried his best to stay calm and put a brave face on for her, but he couldn't help but shed a tear as he thought about what might happen to all of them, especially Joasia, who was his best friend, and the one he loved. She noticed the tear rolling down Mateusz's sad looking face and she slid over next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and leaning against him.

Mateusz responded by leaning his head on Joasia's. The feeling of sadness in the back of that truck was virtually physical and even the driver of the vehicle felt an unexplainable feeling of slight sadness. The bumpy ride in the back of the truck continued as the convoy travelled toward its destination, Research Base One, which was Team Rocket's primary research base. After about an hour, the convoy reached its destination and the trucks halted sharply.

This had the effect of throwing Joasia and Mateusz sideways in the truck, eliciting a grunt from both of them. The doors at the back of the truck opened and bright sunlight poured in, causing the two mewtwos to squint.

"Move them all into the psychic proof room, Giovanni wants them put in there!" a gruff voice yelled from outside.

Four armed men entered the truck and approached Joasia and Mateusz. Mateusz shuffled over in front of Joasia to try and protect her.

"How cute, trying to protect your friend," the man at the front of the group jeered with a smirk as he continued on towards them.

He and another one of the men grabbed Mateusz by the arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on tough guy, let's go," the man who appeared to be the highest ranked one there said.

One of the men put a pistol to his back and they began pushing him out of the truck. Mateusz struggled and tried to turn to see what was happening with Joasia but the men held him tight and forced him to continue walking toward the base. Ahead of him, Mateusz could see Mewtwo, escorted by about a dozen armed grunts, and Mew, being carried in a cage like some captured animal. Ubui and Lifyra were nowhere to be seen.

The large, semi-circular entrance to the base opened automatically in front of the group and they walked through. The interior of the base looked somewhat futuristic and was mostly made of metal. Mateusz and the others were all escorted down a long corridor to a large, white door. It was opened by one of the grunts at the front and they were all taken inside. The room had a white interior and the walls were oddly shaped, ridges and indented areas covering its surface. A faint humming noise could be heard from behind the walls, as if machines were operating in the very walls of the room.

The three mewtwos were forced to sit down, leaning against the walls. Mew's cage was placed down on the hard floor just next to them. All of the grunts left the room and the door closed, making the room now utterly silent save for the breathing of the pokémon inside. A few, silent and tense minutes passed before the door suddenly opened. In walked none other than Giovanni with a wide grin on his face.

"I see you are all comfortable," he jeered and got glares back from all of them.

Giovanni walked into the centre of the room and turned to face them.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, 'third mewtwo'," Giovanni said mockingly as he looked at Mateusz.

Mateusz simply gave him a look that could melt steel.

"So, you lot think you can just come in to my very headquarters and destroy my multi-million dollar weapon and get away with it, huh? Well, I've got a thing or two to teach you then now I have you all in my possession. Now, you, Mewtwo, the original, you have been a thorn in Team Rocket's side ever since the Mount Quena incident which we have record of on our computers but none of the humans involved seem to remember. You have messed up multiple plans of ours and to be honest, IT'S REALLY ANNOYING HOW MUCH MONEY HAS BEEN WASTED ON THINGS YOU HAVE DESTROYED!" Giovanni let loose with a monologue and then yelled angrily.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at this and almost looked to be smirking.

"And you, the second mewtwo we created, I have faith that you can still be reconditioned to be cooperative and loyal to us, it's not too late for you to switch sides and live, you know," Giovanni said with a chuckle as he stooped down to Joasia's eye level.

A rattling sound coming from the cage drew Giovanni's attention and he looked over to see Mew shaking the bars of his cage.

"Ah, yes, the legendary Mew; told of in ancient texts and depicted on the walls of old temples in the jungles of a region far away from here. You will be very useful in experiments to find out more about your DNA which allowed us to create Mewtwo in the first place," he continued as he looked at Mew sitting there in his cage, "Well now down to business, you have been a troublesome foe Mewtwo and have caused much damage to our bases. Destroying my prized weapon was the last straw; you will no longer be a hindrance to Team Rocket's plans, goodbye,"

Giovanni drew a pistol from his suit and aimed it at Mewtwo's head. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the room, causing Joasia to squeak. Blood spurted from Mewtwo's head as the bullet burrowed through his skull and into his brain. Mewtwo slumped forwards onto the floor, dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mateusz's voice screamed in everyone's head, he had somehow bypassed the psychic inhibitor.

"Now that's interesting, you've managed to get past the psychic inhibitors effect, you must have had quite a strong bond with him," Giovanni teased.

"YOU MONSTER!" Mateusz continued to yell with rage, struggling to get to his feet.

"So you really were friends with him then, funny considering his personality," Giovanni said as Mateusz managed to stand up, "Well, I guess you can join him then,"

Giovanni aimed the gun at Mateusz and pulled the trigger. Another bang echoed in the room as the bullet buried itself in Mateusz's chest, blood spraying as it impacted. Mateusz fell to the floor, coughing up blood, his lung had been punctured. Joasia squeaked audibly twice as loud as she had before and quickly shuffled over to where Mateusz lay. She held him in her arms as the wound on his chest bled heavily. She knew she couldn't talk to him so she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Mateusz shuddered and hacked up blood one last time before becoming completely still, eyes glazed over and unblinking. Joasia began to cry, tears falling onto Mateusz's lifeless body and running down his chest.

"Well, that takes care of the two most prominent threats then, not bad for one day's work," Giovanni said, grin ever present.

Joasia continued to clutch Mateusz's lifeless body as she cried on him, burying her face in his neck. A yellow light began to glow around Mateusz's body and Joasia did not notice it until it intensified. Suddenly, Mateusz's hand started to twitch. Joasia saw this and a look of shock formed on her face. To everyone left alive in the room's surprise, Mateusz began to rise up from the floor, his eyes opening with a bright yellow glow coming from them.

"You killed him!" Mateusz said in a very deep and echoing voice as he stood to his full height.

"B-but, I saw you die," Giovanni stuttered in wonder.

"You killed Mewtwo you vile human," Mateusz continued, voice still deep and booming as a bright yellow aura surrounded his body.

Mateusz started walking towards Giovanni and Giovanni began to fire at him. The bullets stopped and fell to the floor as soon as they came in contact with the yellow glow. Giovanni backed into the wall at the other side of the room and pushed the emergency button on the wall, fear evident on his face. Grunts came rushing in almost immediately and started to fire at Mateusz, but to no avail.

"You. Killed. Him." Mateusz said one last time before unleashing a shockwave which knocked all the grunts and Giovanni against the walls of the room.

Mateusz pointed his arm at Mewtwo's lifeless body and fingers of the strange light began to flow around Mewtwo. The wound on Mewtwo's head closed over and the bullet came floating out and fell on the floor. Mewtwo's eyes opened and he stood up, handcuffs no longer on his arms and psychic inhibitor gone. The same had happened for Joasia, her handcuffs had miraculously disappeared and so had Mew's cage.

"We need to get Ubui and Lifyra and get out of here," Mateusz said before he ran out of the room.

The others followed closely behind him as he ran down the corridor. Near the entrance to the base two cages guarded by a group of guards contained Ubui and Lifyra. Mateusz shot a beam of the strange light at them and they scattered, running for their lives. Mew opened the doors to the cages and they all exited the base, blowing a hole in the door to escape…

* * *

**Shoutout to T51b Moridin who left 29 consecutive reviews, what a legend.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"How did you do that back there Mateusz? When you healed me?" Mewtwo asked as the group approached Mount Quena at last.

"I don't know," Mateusz replied.

They were now at the edge of the forest that lay before Mount Quena, the mighty, steep mountainsides rising several hundred metres into the sky above. The long trip back from Team Rocket's research base had been mostly silent, everyone too

"I remember being shot in the head, and everything went dark, and then, I awoke to a yellow light swirling around me which appeared to be coming from you, Mateusz," Mewtwo said as he caught up to Mateusz who was at the front of the group.

"I seriously don't know what was going on, but I thought I'd died as well, I mean I was shot in the chest and then after a short time it all went dark, so when I awoke, I was rather shocked as you can imagine," Mateusz explained to Mewtwo.

"Can you guys please stop talking about death?! I've seen enough for one day!" Joasia said in an upset tone from behind.

"Alright then, I'm a little sick of it all myself I suppose," Mewtwo agreed.

The group continued to walk toward Mount Quena in solemn silence, there was no way to un-see or un-live what had happened in that dreadful Team Rocket base. Joasia had seen both the one she loved and Mewtwo, a good teacher die right before her. She had held Mateusz as he drew his final breath and gotten his blood on her as he bled, so she was understandably reluctant to think back to what had happened, all that mattered to her was that Mewtwo and Mateusz were alive.

All she wanted now was to go back to Mount Quena, wash the blood off and go back to living a life as somewhat normal as it could be for a mewtwo…

* * *

Giovanni awoke from what had seemed to be a long sleep in a hospital bed in the medical room of a Team Rocket base. As Giovanni attempted to sit up, he felt a sharp pain flare across his chest and immediately lay back down as he uttered a cry of pain. A doctor walked in at this moment with a clipboard.

"Ah, good to see that you are finally awake sir, you've been asleep for two days," the doctor told Giovanni.

"What are my injuries?" Giovanni asked as he turned his head to face the man.

"You have three broken ribs, your sternum is cracked and you have severe concussion, all from being thrown against the wall of the room you were in by some immense force. You are honestly quite lucky to have survived such an impact. We expect that you will make a full recovery within three weeks," the blond-haired doctor explained.

"What happened to the others who were in the room, the grunts who came when I pushed the emergency button?" Giovanni asked out of curiosity, not because he cared about the grunts.

"Three of the men who were in the room with you died on the scene but the surviving two have sustained similar injuries to you, with one of them also having a fractured skull and internal bleeding on top of that," the doctor informed Giovanni.

Giovanni nodded to confirm he understood. He suddenly began to feel rather light headed and nauseous.

"Bring me a bucket, quickly!" Giovanni demanded as the nausea intensified.

"Ah, that would be the concussion kicking in," the doctor deduced as he rushed out of the room.

He soon returned with a plastic bucket and handed it to a rather green looking Giovanni…

* * *

Joasia sat thinking on a rock alone in the forest atop Mount Quena, her tail waving to and fro behind her with nervous energy. Events that had occurred on the previous day troubled her heart deeply. The conflicting emotions of sadness over Mewtwo's and Mateusz's deaths and the joy of their coming back to life seemed to be fighting a tug of war in her mind, swinging her mind from a state similar to depression to a state of contented happiness.

"Hey, Joasia, what's going on with you today? You just walked off back there after training without saying where you were going," Mateusz's voice sounded clear in her head.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I forgot to say I was coming here to think," Joasia said as she sweat dropped and turned to face Mateusz.

"So what are you thinking about then?" Mateusz asked as he sat on the ground in front of her, legs crossed and clearly intent on getting an answer.

"Oh, just… stuff," Joasia trailed as a sad and distant look came over her face.

"Hey, what's wrong, like, why have you been so gloomy today?" Mateusz asked with genuine care.

"I've… Just been struggling to get over the fact that you were dead, and Mewtwo," Joasia said as she looked at the ground.

"Well, you surely understand that we're both alive again?" Mateusz responded.

Joasia nodded as she looked into Mateusz's eyes.

"Well why are you bothered about it then?" Mateusz asked, continuing to try and get to the source of Joasia's sadness.

"I held you… you were dying in my arms and I couldn't do anything, that feeling that I had back there, the feeling of intense sadness and the loss of any hope I had left in me as you died, it's still affecting me I think, I'm struggling to get over it," Joasia explained as her eyes began to tear up.

"I think I understand how to fix that then," Mateusz said with a smile as he hugged Joasia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Joasia sniffed and stopped crying.

"Thank you, you're actually making me feel a bit better," Joasia replied as she hugged Mateusz back.

The two mewtwos released each other and sat back down. The peaceful woods of Mount Quena often had a pleasant breeze blowing through them as the slightly warmer air of the forest rushed upwards to meet with the cooler air over the ridges that surrounded the wooded parts of the mountain and the cool air replaced it in a never ending cycle.

"Hey, I know what might help to cheer you up, why don't we go for a fly?" Mateusz asked Joasia with a grin.

"I don't think Mewtwo would just want us flying off somewhere, we might be spotted by humans," Joasia responded.

"Oh don't worry about that, Team Rocket is probably going to be out of action for a few days because of the chaos we caused and Mewtwo won't find out anyway, at least, I won't tell him," Mateusz attempted to win Joasia over with the idea.

"Well… I suppose we could seeming as Team Rocket is temporarily in a state of chaos… Alright then, it's decided!" Joasia gave her reply with excitement.

"C'mon, let's go then!" Mateusz said with a smile as he shot upwards into the air, using psychic energy to fly just as Mewtwo had taught them earlier that day.

Joasia followed suit, a similar smile of excitement quickly forming on her face as she caught up with Mateusz, leaving behind the stability of the Earth for the lightness and purity of the air. The wind rushing past her felt cool and refreshing on her face as she flew next to Mateusz. Joasia and Mateusz flew side by side at great speed through the sky over Mount Quena at high speed, white trails of water vapour forming behind their tails as they flew.

Mateusz grinned at Joasia as they looked at each other.

"What are you beaming at, huh?" Joasia asked as she grinned back.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just stunned by the fact that you look even prettier when you're in the air than on the ground," Mateusz said with a smirk.

Joasia giggled at this and continued to smile.

"You think so?" Joasia asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Now, how about we have a race? First one to fly all the way through that gorge next to the mountain down there with the river running through it wins. Ready? Go!" Mateusz replied before zooming off toward the gorge far beneath them.

"Hey! That's my trick! You can't use that against me!" Joasia yelled at Mateusz's use of a head start.

"Cheating a head start isn't technically your trick, it's anyone's," Mateusz taunted as they plummeted toward the gorge at phenomenal speed.

The air rushing past them at high speed caused their eyes to water as they began to enter the canyon before slowing down to avoid crashing into the rocky walls of the gorge. Mateusz maintained his lead over Joasia as he dodged the pinnacles of rocks that stood in the middle of the canyon. Joasia fell further behind as she struggled to maintain a high speed and dodge the obstacles of rock at the same time.

As Mateusz got further and further ahead, he heard a crashing noise and looked behind him to see one of the tall pinnacles of rock crashing into the wall of the gorge. He halted mid-air to see if Joasia was alright. When she didn't come after a whole minute Mateusz began to panic and raced back down the length of the gorge to find her.

"_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" _Mateusz thought as he panicked about Joasia's safety.

Mateusz reached the site of the collapsed pillar and searched frantically for Joasia. Joasia was nowhere to be seen and Mateusz assumed the worst as he began to lift rocks off the pile that had collected where the pinnacle had once stood. A tear formed in Mateusz's eye as he continued to search through the pile, worry getting the better of him.

"Aww, are you crying Mateusz?" a familiar voice said to Mateusz.

Mateusz looked around, trying to find the source of the voice and found Joasia, floating in the air right behind him.

"So, what are you crying about then?" Joasia gently asked as she put a paw on Mateusz's back.

"I thought you had collided with this pillar and that it collapsed on you, I thought you may have died," Mateusz explained as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh, really? Well that's no good. Are you too upset to continue the race?" Joasia asked as she gave Mateusz a reassuring hug.

"Not anymore, I suppose," Mateusz said.

"Alright then, ready, go!" Joasia said as she sped off down the last stretch of the gorge, giving herself a head start like she usually did.

"Not again…" Mateusz groaned as he flew off after her.

Mateusz tried his best to catch up to her but found that he couldn't, she was too far ahead already and before long, she had reached the end of the canyon. It took Mateusz another ten seconds to finally reach the same spot where she floated with a smirk.

"What took ya so long, slowpoke?" she jeered in a friendly manner as she poked him in the stomach.

"Well you kinda gave yourself a head start, for like the quadrillionth time…" Mateusz complained.

"You got a problem with that?" Joasia asked in a teasing manner.

Mateusz sighed and explained how it was wrong to cheat for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, alright, I promise not to do it next time if it upsets you so much," Joasia finally agreed.

"Good, now, where would you like to go next? There's still a few hours between now and sunset so we can explore a bit further before we head back if you'd like," Mateusz asked Joasia whose face lit up at the notion of exploring.

"Of course I'd like to! As to where we should explore, um, maybe that way!" Joasia said as she pointed towards a mountain in the distance.

"Oh, I see, we'd best leave straight away then!" Mateusz said as they began to fly towards the snow-capped peak…

* * *

Giovanni lay in a hospital bed in the medical centre of a Team Rocket base. He had been thinking about what had happened at the research base where he had received his injuries. That… creature had somehow managed to use telepathy even though he wore a psychic inhibitor and was sitting against the wall in a psychic-type proof room. To possess such power… the thought made Giovanni shudder, and the worst part of it all was that this creature had been a mewtwo, just like the mewtwos that Team Rocket had cloned themselves from the legendary Mew's DNA, save for the fact that they weren't the ones who had created it.

And then remembering back to how he had shot this, 'new' mewtwo and how it had died right in front of him, yet it came back to life with such a power that it had released a shockwave which had knocked over all the grunts and himself who were in the room but missed those sitting down, being the creature's friends. All that power… if Team Rocket could somehow capture that creature and learn more about it, maybe they could clone more like it, ones that would be loyal to Team Rocket.

It was decided, he **must** have that power at his fingertips, his enemies **must** be crushed and all who stand between Team Rocket and their goals will have to plead for mercy from the terrors that will be unleashed!

* * *

Joasia and Mateusz sat on the grass of a peaceful mountainside, chatting away and admiring the view which stretched all the way to Mount Quena on the horizon.

"We should do this again, it's been so nice to be able to go beyond Mount Quena," Joasia said as she lay back and relaxed on the soft grass.

"I agree, but we probably won't be able to do it for very long, because the moment Team Rocket recovers from the damage we caused they'll be after us everywhere again," Mateusz said.

"Yeah, I suppose, so we should make the most of it while we have the chance," Joasia said with a smile as she sat up and looked at Mateusz.

Joasia continued to look at Mateusz with a soft smile.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Mateusz asked curiously.

"Oh, no reason, that is, no reason other than… this!" Joasia said as she suddenly leant forward and kissed Mateusz.

It took a few moments for Mateusz to recover from the suddenness of the kiss and he began to blush.

"You seriously have to warn me before you do that you know," Mateusz said to Joasia.

"Are you complaining?" Joasia asked with a smirk.

"Uh, well, um, not really..." Mateusz responded, scratching the back of his head.

"So you obviously enjoy it then," Joasia concluded.

"I think we should be heading back now, if we're not back before sunset Mewtwo might get suspicious as to where we may have gone," Mateusz desperately tried to change the topic.

"Oh, alright then," Joasia agreed.

The pair began the return journey to Mount Quena, the cool breeze of the late afternoon blowing in their faces as they flew…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hoped you have enjoyed these last few chapters and that you are happy with the quality. I'd really like to see a HEAP more reviews/follows/favourites so if you read this fic and you haven't done any of those already, then I encourage you to do so, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Thank you all for reading, cpu8**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Mateusz and Joasia arrived back at the cave on Mount Quena as the sun began to set. The yellowing sky cast a golden glow on the forest, making it seem like the trees themselves were radiating a yellow aura from their boughs. The placid forest gave one the feeling of total serenity, as if nothing could ever disturb the peacefulness of Mount Quena, but Joasia and Mateusz knew full well that it could be disturbed, by humans, and more specifically, Team Rocket.

Joasia and Mateusz entered the cave to find everyone sitting just within the entrance. Mew was chatting to Ubui and Lifyra whilst Mewtwo sat still, watching the entrance of the cave.

"I see you have finally decided to return, so, what were you two up to?" Mewtwo asked information of them as they walked in.

"Um, uh, we were exploring Mount Quena again," Mateusz explained, not seeming fully convinced himself.

"You are a terrible liar, what were you really doing?" Mewtwo inquired with a stern look on his face.

Mateusz simply remained silent as he stood there, beginning to sweat under Mewtwo's gaze.

"Fine, I may not be able to gain information from you, but I haven't taught Joasia how to block a strong psychic-type out of her mind yet," Mewtwo said as he looked away from Mateusz and began to stare at Joasia.

"He's- He's in my head!" Joasia said as she paled.

"Ah, so you went outside the boundaries of Mount Quena," Mewtwo said as he broke his strong gaze away from Joasia, "You did not have permission to do so and you could have been seen by humans. It was reckless to do it without consulting me first and I am going to punish you both,"

Mew gasped as Mewtwo said the word 'punish'. Mew knew Mewtwo meant business.

"You will be confined to this cave and the clearing beyond the entrance for the next two days," Mewtwo informed Joasia and Mateusz sternly.

"Wait, that's it?" Mew questioned.

"Yes, that is all," Mewtwo confirmed as he walked out the entrance of the cave.

Mew remained in shock; it seemed that Mewtwo was beginning to go soft or something of the sort. The last time he had punished someone they ended up with quite a severe headache which lasted for an entire week on end.

"Wow, I knew it, he's gone soft since you guys got here," Mew said to Joasia and Mateusz.

"Maybe it had something to do with my saving his life?" Mateusz suggested.

"Perhaps that's part of it, but I think he's actually warmed up to you guys since you've arrived. He's somehow gotten more sociable and a bit less grumpy," Mew said.

"Well whatever it is I'm glad he didn't get too mad," Joasia said.

"Well it certainly could've been a lot worse…" Mew trailed as he shuddered.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do what he says, no need to risk him getting angrier," Mateusz said as he sat down on the floor of the cave.

Joasia nodded in agreeance and sat opposite Mateusz.

"So, what was it like? I mean, what was it like flying outside of Mount Quena?" Lifyra asked as she and Ubui joined them.

"Oh, it was amazing! It's such a good sensation, the feeling of flight. It's so much fun to simply fly through the air instead of walking on the ground all the time," Joasia explained.

"Sounds great, I wish I could fly, but for obvious reasons, I can't, mostly due to the lack of wings or strong psychic type abilities," Lifyra responded with a hint of humour in her voice…

* * *

A week had past and Giovanni had recovered from his injuries enough to get out of the bed he had been confined to for such a long time. And as was natural for Giovanni, the first thing he did was call a meeting to scheme up a new plan of action, this time, accounting for that third mewtwo, the one that could somehow heal itself even from the point of death.

"Did that _thing_ leave any DNA behind in the room?" Giovanni asked his head scientist.

"Yes, we got to the blood on the floor where the creature had been shot before the DNA could decay in the open air and took samples, my team of scientists have been analysing them for almost a week now, results should be available soon," the head scientist replied.

"How soon will they be available?" Giovanni inquired.

"Within a few more days we will have completed the analysis, including what weaknesses this creature may have and possibly how to get around the healing factor you spoke of," the head scientist gave Giovanni the complete information.

"Good, good, once we have that data we can begin production of weapons based around the weaknesses of that black-tailed creature," Giovanni said before turning to the head of Team Rocket intelligence and asking, "Do we know anything about the origins of this third mewtwo, where it came from, how an organisation other than our own could have possibly acquired the information to create their own version of our original weapon and also what they intended it for?"

"Our spies have investigated this matter in anticipation of your wanting to know about this creature and as they dug around, they found that whoever had created the monster was very thorough in covering their own tracks. Whichever secret organisation created it are very good at staying secret, but not good enough for our spies, we found that this particular organisation used to have a complex in the southern part of Kanto. When we investigated the site we only found charred ruins, as if there had been a fire there rather recently. At the site, we also found traces of someone's DNA, and when we tested it, we found that it belonged to one of the scientists who had worked on the original weapon. This scientist went missing just days before the original weapon awoke and destroyed the laboratories it was in, killing all the scientists who were there. Apart from this information as to how the organisation could have acquired the knowledge to re-create our weapon, we could find nothing more as this particular organisation is just too good at remaining secret, even for my top spies," the head spy explained, he was dressed in outlandish stealth gear from head to toe which was very similar looking to what a ninja would wear, but with some high-tech additions.

"Thank you for that information, you may take your leave now if you wish, but keep me updated," Giovanni dismissed the man.

The head of Team Rocket intelligence threw a smoke bomb at the ground which immediately created a cloud of smoke, preventing anyone from seeing him. When the smoke cleared a second later, the man was gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air.

"As for the rest of you, if you have anything else to contribute to this meeting or questions to ask, now is the time to speak up," Giovanni said to the remaining members of the meeting.

"Actually, I was just wondering when we are going to take action against the three weapons and their associates?" the general of Team Rocket's combat forces (who was quite a trigger happy general) asked.

"We just went over that not too long ago general, I know you are eager to take action but we must wait until we have the means of doing so successfully, so once the results come back from the DNA testing of that third creature and we know its weaknesses we will attack the group of biological weapons and destroy them all, I don't even believe it to be worth it to try and get the one we just made back and condition it to fight for us anymore, it would drain our resources to attempt such a thing," Giovanni informed the impatient general.

The general nodded and began to tune out of the meeting, opting to fantasize about military victories rather than listen to whatever boring information would now be shared by the others. His only interest was combat, anything else bored him to the brink of exhaustion just trying to listen. Meanwhile, the others resumed discussion over plans for the future. After about half an hour the talks finished, causing the general to snap out of his daydream (which consisted mainly of blowing things up) and cough.

"This meeting is adjourned; you may all take your leave now and resume your normal duties. Remember, the three mewtwos are dangerous, so we will move forward with much caution on this matter, but once they are defeated, no one will have the power to stop us from completing our goals," Giovanni dismissed all the Team Rocket executives and heads as he stood up, orange suit standing out in the group of neutral coloured suits that the others wore.

The heads and executives all stood up and exited the room, leaving Giovanni by himself in the large conference room. Giovanni sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. All that discussion had brought on a headache, most likely due to the concussion he had received during the confrontation with the third mewtwo. Maybe he was going to need that second dose of painkillers; this particular headache was a shocker. Giovanni pressed a button on the intercom system that was built in to the table and ordered his doctor to bring the medication up to the conference room…

* * *

"Well this is boring," Joasia said to herself as she yawned.

They had been confined to the area of the cave and the clearing beyond for only a day so far but the lack of freedom to go where they wished to had brought on a bad case of boredom. It would have been alright if she had Mateusz and the others to talk to, but Mewtwo had decided as a precautionary measure to separate her from Mateusz after he had caught them both trying to sneak out of the clearing and into the forest.

Mateusz had been taken to another cave to stay in for the remainder of the time they were being restricted to certain locations for. As for the others, they went off and did their own things during the day so they generally weren't around to talk to anyway. Training was the only time that day she had seen anyone apart from herself, and directly afterward Mewtwo had escorted Mateusz back to the cave where he was being told to stay, and then Mewtwo went off and did, well, whatever he did when he went off for hours at a time, no one ever bothered to ask him.

Good news was, tomorrow they would no longer be confined to their respective areas and would be allowed to spend time with each other once more. At least there would be no more just sitting around and hoping that someone would just walk in to chat to…

* * *

Mateusz sat on the ground, staring into the forest from the entrance of the cave he had been taken to by Mewtwo after the little sneaking off incident. Boredom had set in hours ago and was slowly eating away at his sanity; in fact, he had already started talking to himself just to keep himself company. All of a sudden, a fast moving pink creature flew past the entrance of the cave before abruptly stopping and turning back.

"Mateusz, what are you doing here?" Mew asked as he floated up to where Mateusz was sitting in the mouth of the stone cave.

"Mewtwo took me here after I tried to exit the boundaries he had set for Joasia and I, he didn't want us making any more 'escape plans'," Mateusz replied with a shrug as he snapped out of the staring he had been doing for the previous hour.

"Ah, I see, he didn't want you two getting up to anymore mischief, you and Joasia really are troublemakers when you put your minds together," Mew responded with a smile.

"Speak for yourself you hypocrite, you're the biggest mischief maker there is!" Mateusz said with a laugh as he stood up.

"Me, a troublemaker? Why, I'm almost offended that you would accuse me of such a thing," Mew replied with a hint of sarcasm as he too laughed…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ominous, black storm clouds approached the untainted serenity of Mount Quena, driven before a southerly wind, bringing tropical moisture up from faraway Hoenn. The humidity increased dramatically as the storm cell approached. The dead silence of all living creatures in the forest as the sky darkened only added to how foreboding this particular storm looked. Mewtwo had gone to the closest human town the previous night to read the minds of everyone to make sure that when Joasia and Mateusz had gone outside the boundaries of Mount Quena they hadn't been seen.

As Mewtwo had begun to leave the town, he had looked at a television in an electronics store, and the late night news was on, predicting that the coming storm would be a 'once in a century' event in terms of severity. Mateusz and Joasia's ban from leaving their set boundaries had been lifted that day, but it was unfortunately looking like they weren't going to be able to get out much that day. A loud roll of thunder signalled that the storm was now really close as the wind began to pick up, causing the branches of the trees to gently sway.

The sky was beginning to get dark as the clouds eclipsed the midday sun. Large raindrops began to fall from the now overhead cumulonimbus clouds with their towering storm heads reaching thousands of metres into the air. The wind intensified as the rain began to fall harder and faster than before. A lightning bolt crackled through the air above the mountain and a loud boom of thunder rolled across the sky with enough intensity to make the ground vibrate.

The mewtwos and the others were hiding below ground in the cave complex near the lake as Mewtwo had said they would be safer there than in the cave that was in the forest. Joasia and Mateusz sat by the entrance of the cave along with Mewtwo, watching the storm as it blew in and intensified. The rain began to bucket down and very quickly puddles of water began to form in the forest outside the entrance of the cave system. It was quite fortunate that the way in to the cave was elevated slightly so that the water did not flood into the cave.

"How long do you think this deluge will continue?" Mateusz asked Mewtwo.

"Human meteorologists think it will last for today and tomorrow, and they expect flooding in low lying areas," Mewtwo informed Mateusz with information he had seen on that television screen the previous night.

"Huh, sounds kinda serious," Joasia said with a nod as the rain continued to pour down.

A flash of lightning that appeared to be nearby and a loud clap of thunder caused Joasia to squeal and cover her ears. This made Mateusz chuckle, but that quickly earnt him a sharp glare and a hit to the back of the head from Joasia.

"Owwwww… That actually hurt you know…" Mateusz said as he rubbed the back of his now sore head.

"That's what you get for laughing…" Joasia replied.

"But it was funny, am I not allowed to laugh when I find that something is amusing?" Mateusz asked.

"It was slightly amusing, Joasia," Mewtwo confirmed.

"No, it wasn't funny!" Joasia responded angrily.

Another flash of lightning accompanied by an even louder and more sudden clap of thunder caused Joasia to yelp for a second time. Mateusz emitted a loud burst of laughter and received another sharp glare from Joasia, which caused him to stop laughing abruptly. But soon, Joasia's glare softened, and gave way to a smile.

"I suppose it is a little funny," Joasia finally agreed as she started to laugh after realising the context of why Mateusz found her yelping amusing.

Mateusz began to laugh again after realising he wasn't going to be hit in the back of the head again. The comical laughter soon died down as it began to hail outside the cave. This hail wasn't just your usual, pea-sized hail, this hail was golf ball sized and very quickly the hail began to cover the ground outside and make it as white as snow.

"Geez, it's as if the very sky is falling upon us," Mateusz commented at the intensity of the storm.

The sky outside was now entirely filled with a blanket of black storm clouds, and the wind blew like a hurricane, breaking branches of trees and sending them hurtling through the air as if they were mere toys to be tossed about by a child throwing a tantrum…

* * *

Rain pattered on the window of an office in the tallest high rise building in the city. The rest of the city was shrouded in a heavy rain that severely limited visibility. Strong winds caused the skyscraper to sway ever so slightly, but it was built to withstand this kind of battering from the elements. The large metropolis consisted mostly of modern high rises and skyscrapers as there was only limited space available for building due to surrounding forest covered mountains.

The weather had done something rather odd; it had caused the entire city to go silent. There were no cars driving on the streets of the metropolis and no pedestrians dared to venture outside for fear of being bowled over by the strong winds and soaked to the bone by the driving rain. A man in an orange suit casually observed the unusually severe storm from the highest office in the tallest skyscraper. A well looked after persian sat by his side, preening itself in a delicate manner.

"It seems to be fortunate that you got here before the storm hit, Giovanni. Even better is the fact that we are unlikely to be interrupted since no one is coming in to work today," a man who sat in a tall black leather chair spoke.

"Yes, it is rather fortunate that we could conduct our business under these specific circumstances," Giovanni replied as he turned to face the man who sat at a large wooden desk on the other side of the office.

"I suppose you have come to ask for more assistance, what can I do for you?" the important looking man asked.

"I need more money, 500 million pokedollars would be sufficient," Giovanni said as he took a seat at the opposite side of the desk.

"Oh, well, I've already siphoned as much money from the pokémon league as I could without looking suspicious over this past year, and I already gave it to you. If you had come to ask for resources apart from money, that would be a different story and I'd be able to help you out," the man replied as he sharply inhaled.

"As CEO of the Johto pokémon league you have access to all the funds of the company, including profit made from selling products in pokemarts. You should be able to take a little more, after all, you shouldn't forget who helped you get this far in your career," Giovanni told the CEO.

"I'm telling you that I can't, they'll start to suspect me, and I'll lose my job, and probably even end up in jail!" the CEO responded, appearing to be flustered.

Giovanni clicked his fingers and two Team Rocket grunts entered the top floor office. They each had a pokeball in hand and threw them into the middle of the office floor. Two houndoom burst out of the pokeballs and began to growl as they glared at the CEO.

"We can do this the messy way, where you get burnt to a cinder and this lovely, luxurious office of yours gets ruined, or we can do it the risky way where you transfer the funds and make up an elaborate excuse for why 500 million pokedollars have vanished. It's your choice," Giovanni threatened the CEO of the Johto pokémon league as he smirked.

The man's face was plastered with shock as what had just happened registered in his mind. Within a few seconds the man regained his composure and hardened his face.

"It cannot be done, I am telling you! I'll probably be flagged immediately by the processing system and it may even stop the transaction!" the man continued to protest.

"Houndooms, ember attack!" Giovanni commanded the two pokémon that stood before him.

The houndooms both let loose with simultaneous ember attacks which collided with the wooden desk, causing it to go up in flames. The smoke from the flames set off the sprinkler system and soon the flames were put out. The CEO had been cowering throughout this and his expensive suit was drenched and covered in soot from the burning desk.

"That- was your only warning shot, now go and transfer the money," Giovanni warned the frightened man.

"No! I have told you twice now, it cannot be done! It is a sheer impossibility!" the CEO yelled angrily after standing up.

"Fine, now you burn," Giovanni darkly stated before commanding the houndooms, "Flamethrower attack!"

The two houndooms each unleashed a powerful flamethrower attack, rapidly heating up the water that had soaked into the CEO's suit, thus effectively boiling the man alive. The screams of agony pleased Giovanni as the man began to turn red like a cooked lobster; it was always pleasing to know you could swat away those who opposed you like a fly. All the water had now boiled out of the man's suit, which was instantly set ablaze as the houndooms continued their relentless flamethrower attack. The houndooms soon ceased the attack but the man continued to burn, flailing about wildly and screaming. His skin began to make crackling noises as all the moisture was sucked out of it by the heat. Smoke set off the sprinkler system for the second time, but it was not enough to put out the huge flames that engulfed the man.

"We are leaving now, but on the way out, find the accounting office and hack into the fund accounts for the pokémon league. If you manage to get in, send 500 million pokedollars to Team Rocket's account," Giovanni ordered the grunts as they withdrew the houndooms into their pokeballs.

They all exited the luxurious office and left the CEO to burn. Giovanni proceeded to exit the high rise after a long elevator ride down the tall building and enter a heavily armoured black limousine. The grunts however, did as Giovanni said and searched for the accounting office of the building. The two grunts soon found it on the 38th floor of the skyscraper and began to hack into the computer systems there. The sophisticated hack soon did its job and got past all the security systems that were in place to access the accounts.

"Giovanni's been in a bit of a bad mood lately, what do you think caused it?" one grunt asked the other as they started to send the funds to Team Rocket's account.

"I don't know for sure, but there's been rumours going around that the main headquarters has been severely damaged," the other one replied.

"Oh wow, no wonder he's easily angered at the moment," the first grunt responded.

"Yeah, and apparently some device he's been developing for months was destroyed in the incident," the second grunt continued.

The first grunt sighed before saying, "I can't help but wonder am I really in the right place, I mean, I don't see how Team Rocket will make the world a better, more organised place if we take it over. I think the whole idea of Team Rocket is just a cover up for a massive criminal empire with power over everything. Maybe I shouldn't have joined in the first place…"

"You better watch what you say, believe me, you don't want to be considered disloyal… You could end up in serious trouble. Don't speak about the matter again, or I shall report you. Team Rocket is strong!" the second grunt said as he performed a roman salute.

"Alright then, let's just get this transaction over and done with so we can leave…" the second grunt replied with a sigh…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"_Breaking news: the charred body of a man found in the highest floor of the pokémon league administrations tower earlier this morning has been identified as the CEO of the Johto pokémon league administration. After he had failed to show up for a board meeting, the executives entered his office to find a badly burned body, which was later identified as the corpse of the CEO. For more coverage on this unfolding drama please tune in at 6 o'clock."_

Giovanni grinned as he watched the local news on a television screen in his limousine. The storm had finally died down, and the sun shone from between the now parting clouds. Roads throughout the region were covered in deep puddles and were dangerously slippery due to how much rain had fallen. Floods had affected much of the low lying areas of Johto and thousands of people had been displaced from their homes. The damage caused by the strong winds and floods was evaluated to be at over nine billion pokedollars and dozens of people had perished in the harsh weather.

Giovanni watched the beautiful scenery of Johto roll past as his limousine sped down the road toward the temporary headquarters of Team Rocket. After the mewtwos had damaged the actual headquarters by destroying the weapon, repairs had to made, and at a rather high cost too. Such a loss of money on a single project had not been seen since two imbecilic members of Team Rocket managed to accidentally destroy the Pokémon World theme park, which Giovanni had spent millions on. The blasted mewtwos were a serious threat to Team Rocket's goals; their creation had done nothing but caused harm to Team Rocket.

"_I must find a way to destroy those pesky_ _creatures…" _Giovanni thought to himself as his limousine finally drove through the gates of the temporary headquarters…

* * *

Puddles. Puddles everywhere. The heavy rain had left the forest atop Mount Quena in a rather muddy state with hundreds of small pools of water littering the landscape. Mateusz and Joasia floated over the boggy ground to avoid getting covered in the rich brown mud, as Mateusz had learned a few weeks earlier, getting soaked in mud could make you ill. The forest looked very different after the heavy rain; the leaves on the trees were somehow greener than they were before, the wooden boughs somehow a richer brown.

Small creeks of water flowing through the forest and into the lake had appeared during the deluge, taking with them fallen branches from trees that had borne the brunt of the wind.

"So much destruction… all from one storm," Joasia marvelled at the extent of the damage the storm had caused as she looked around.

"Well, Mewtwo did say it was going to be a big one," Mateusz chuckled as they quickly approached the edge of Mount Quena.

The pair reached the towering crater walls of Mount Quena and began to fly up the rocky slope. Small landslides had taken place during the storm, making some parts of the crater walls far steeper than before. The two mewtwos reached the top of the crater wall and came to a rest on top of the wall.

"You told me Mewtwo said he'd meet us here, so where is he?" Joasia inquired.

"I don't know, but it's not like him to be tardy," Mateusz answered as he glanced around.

"But I'm not tardy," Mewtwo's voice sounded in their heads, causing them to look all around.

Mewtwo floated down from above them and landed on the crater wall near where they stood, smirking at their mistake.

"So, why did you want to meet us here then?" Joasia asked with her arms folded.

"I wanted to talk to you both about something," Mewtwo responded as he looked them both in the eye, "We are going to go on a journey to a human city, I know you probably don't want to go, but it would be a good training exercise for you to come with me. You'd be able to practice stealth and should we be spotted, memory wiping,"

Joasia immediately looked quite opposed to the idea and began to frown.

"I refuse to go," she said bluntly as memories of humans she had been around in the past surfaced.

There was an awkward pause as Mewtwo and Joasia gazed into each other's eyes, which was soon broken by Mateusz.

"I'll come," he quietly said.

"Fine, Mateusz you can come with me, and Joasia, you may stay here, but I would prefer it if you'd come as well, you need to practise using your abilities or risk having a higher chance of losing a fight against Team Rocket or anyone else in future because you have not had as much time to practise as you needed to become familiar with your abilities," Mewtwo warned.

"Ugh… Fine…" Joasia relented with a slightly bitter tone, "When do we leave and how long will the whole journey take us?"

"It should take us no longer than three days for the round trip, we will be leaving in two hours," Mewtwo replied before abruptly flying off.

"He certainly doesn't like informing you he's leaving before he goes off and does who knows what," Mateusz commented dryly.

"It seems to be that way. Now, what do you think we should do for the next couple of hours?" Joasia asked with a smile that hinted at mischievous intentions.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, we're not going to try and prank Mew again, it didn't work last time," Mateusz said in reference to an event that had taken place the previous day whilst they had been couped up in the caves.

They had attempted to dunk Mew in one of the underground pools that were littered throughout the cave system beneath Mount Quena's surface, but he had just teleported out of the way when they had tried to grab him, taunting them as he fled.

"Oh alright then, so what would you have us do, then?" Joasia demanded an alternative as she folded her arms, tail swaying from side to side.

"We could just relax on the shores of the lake for a while, unless you'd rather do something else," Mateusz suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hm, yeah I suppose. It would be good to rest, after all, we are going on a three day trek fairly shortly," Joasia agreed with a smile as they began to head towards the lake…

* * *

"We need more information on that creature, what we have just isn't enough," the head scientist addressed the rest of the people who sat on the conference table.

"And how do you propose we gain more, this creature is immensely powerful," Team Rocket's army commander asked.

"I was hoping our lead strategist might be able to help us with that," the head scientist responded as he looked across the table at the strategist.

The head strategist appeared to be deep in thought, and did not respond.

"_Ahem…" _Giovanni coughed.

The man with scruffy black hair broke from his state of thought and shifted his attention to Giovanni.

"Well, do you think you could come up with a strategy to gain more information on the mewtwo that assisted our two mewtwos in their escape from our research base?" Giovanni asked the blue-eyed man.

"Hm… Yes, I suppose I could, but I'll need time, a few hours should suffice. I will also need all information and security camera tapes we currently have of this creature you speak of," the strategist replied.

"I will have the information brought to your office shortly after this meeting," Giovanni responded to the man's request with a nod before addressing the whole table, "Now, is there anything else in need of discussion before this meeting comes to a close?"

The following silence answered Giovanni's question fairly quickly and he dismissed the group of Team Rocket leaders and specialists abruptly...

* * *

"_Why are you always at work, mummy?" a small child asked his mother who had just arrived home to find her son still awake at a late hour._

"_Because my child, I must be at work to ensure the business runs smoothly. One day, you shall inherit the business from me, and you will be the boss. Then you will understand why it is necessary for the boss to be there at their business," the child's mother explained her relative absence in the child's life, "You should be in bed. It's late. Now go,"_

"_But mummy, I hardly ever see you," the child complained as tears began to well up in his eyes._

"_Hm, maybe I can take you to work with me tomorrow then. How does that sound?" the mother asked the child._

"_Really? I can come?" the brown haired child looked for confirmation as he stopped crying._

"_Yes, of course you can come. It'll give you an excuse to wear that little orange suit you were given by your late father," his mother responded with a smile._

"_Why is daddy late? Is that why I haven't seen him for a while?" the child asked with a confused look on his face._

_His mother laughed a little after he had asked the question like only a child could, "No son, he's not really late for anything, it's just a term that adults use to describe someone who is, well, permanently asleep," _

"_So daddy isn't coming back?" the child questioned his mother with a curious look on his face._

"_I'm afraid not. But as long as you have memory of him, that's what matters," the mother said as she motioned for the child to go to bed._

"_One last thing, mummy, what do they call you at work?" the inquisitive child asked._

"_They call me Madame Boss. Now go to sleep, or you won't be able to get up so you can come to work with me!" the child's mother said before the child finally headed up the stairs to his room…_

* * *

Giovanni awoke from his dream in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He had dreamed of his childhood for the fourth time that week, each dream becoming more vivid than the last. In this dream he had been able to recognise his mother's face. His early childhood memories of his mother were fond, but as he had grown older, they became hostile towards each other and no longer saw each other. He remembered having an argument with his mother when he was seventeen for which neither of them apologised for, causing a split in their relationship.

It had still been sad for him when his mother had died despite the wedge that seemed to have been driven between them because she was the only family member he had left at the time. Since then he had married for a short period of time and had a son, but he had somehow managed to distance his wife and child too. Every person he had ever called family was either dead or didn't want to be around him. Thinking about his past made Giovanni uncomfortable as he realised how lonely he really was.

"_Tch, I never really needed them anyway." _Giovanni thought for a moment but he felt a pang in his heart.

Giovanni forced his eyes shut and slowly drifted back off to sleep, ghosts of the past finally leaving his mind in peace…

* * *

"Wake up, Mateusz. It's almost time to leave," a gentle voice sounded in Mateusz's head.

Mateusz felt someone shaking him and half opened his eyes. Joasia was attempting to wake him up by shaking his shoulders. Mateusz fully opened his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight and sat up as he stretched and yawned.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Mateusz wearily asked.

"About an hour," Joasia replied with a grin before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sheesh, I don't even remember falling asleep in the first place. I must have been quite relaxed then," Mateusz chuckled.

The pair had laid on the shores of the lake talking to each other, but soon the sun had made Mateusz feel sleepy and he had closed his eyes for what he had described as 'just resting'.

"Mewtwo is going to want us to leave in about half an hour, so I decided it might be best to wake you up," Joasia informed Mateusz of the time they had left until they were going to begin their journey to a human city.

"Well, maybe we better go find him then" Mateusz responded as he rose to his feet…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The wind howled through the dark night's air and bit into anything exposed. Joasia stood atop a tall skyscraper next to Mewtwo as she observed the light traffic on the city streets below.

"W-what is the point of this exercise, M-mewtwo?" Mateusz stuttered from behind as he inched forwards and dared a peek over the edge of the skyscraper's roof.

"To observe…" Mewtwo bluntly replied without a hint of emotion on his face.

Mateusz's teeth chattered for a few moments before he uttered a reply, "I hate this… It's freakishly high and damn cold,"

Mewtwo chuckled at his remark and turned to face him.

"Then you're really gonna enjoy what we're going to do next," Mewtwo said with a smirk, "But for now, I want you both to answer a question for me,"

"What?" Joasia and Mateusz simultaneously asked.

"I want you to observe this city for a moment. The traffic, the people, the buildings, everything, and then I want you to tell me what you think the point of this agglomeration of people and buildings is?" Mewtwo posed a question.

Joasia and Mateusz seemed to be unable to answer the question straight off the cuff and both stuttered.

"In time you may decide on an answer, but for now, we shall move on to our next exercise," Mewtwo informed the two before smirking and adding a sarcastic edge to his voice, "You're really going to enjoy this one, Mateusz,"

Mewtwo proceeded to the very edge of the skyscraper's roof before turning around to face the two confused looking beings standing before him.

"We're going to have a little competition between you two, whoever falls the furthest without stopping to float wins. Oh, and don't worry, there's no one on the alleyway who's going to spot us, " Mewtwo said with a smirk as he demonstrated what he expected them to do by falling backwards off the skyscraper toward the alleyway below.

Mateusz and Joasia gasped as they peered over the edge to see what had become of Mewtwo. Mewtwo plummeted toward the concrete below at high speed no sign of fear evident on his face.

"What the hell is the point of this, Mewtwo?!" Mateusz asked as Mewtwo finally came to a halt just inches above the concrete of the alleyway below.

"I'll tell you in a moment, so hurry up and jump, you both know how to stop yourselves from hitting the ground, so what are you afraid of?" Mewtwo told them as he stood at the bottom of the skyscraper.

Mateusz looked like he was about to faint as he looked over the edge. Joasia noticed this and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on Mateusz, you've flown at higher heights before at high speed into a gorge!" Joasia tried to jog Mateusz's memory about what they had done a few days earlier.

"Yeah, but, like, I was in control the whole time, I wasn't just freefalling…" Mateusz responded shakily.

"Ah come on, you'll be fine," Joasia said with a grin as she slapped Mateusz on the back.

Mateusz simply began to look even more petrified.

"Well, see you at the bottom then," Joasia told Mateusz as she stepped toward the edge of the building…

* * *

"I can't believe you chickened out," Joasia said to Mateusz as they walked through the forest outside the human city they had just been in.

"I'm sorry, I j-just don't like the sensation of falling, it just feels… wrong…" Mateusz replied; face still appearing a little paler than usual as he thought about falling off the tall building they had been standing on.

"You need to learn to be able to control your fear, Mateusz, don't let it control you. When you let fear control you it becomes destructive. You will never accomplish a set task or goal, and you will go to ridiculous lengths to try and avoid facing it," Mewtwo grimly told Mateusz.

Mateusz nodded and began to look rather annoyed with himself, "I'm sorry I failed your task… I just wasn't strong enough,"

"You are fortunate that in this situation it was just a training exercise, if in a confrontation with Team Rocket you had to face one of your fears; be it falling or anything else, what would you do? Just freeze up like you did in the city? Would you run away, deserting your allies?" Mewtwo grilled Mateusz with a stern gaze.

"I understand Mewtwo; I know I must be able to do whatever is necessary for my survival and the survival of others when we face Team Rocket. I personally don't really fancy dying because I was too afraid to take on my fears," Mateusz responded with a downcast look on his face.

Mewtwo continued gazing sternly at Mateusz for a few moments before his face softened a little, "I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time, you just have to keep on trying to overcome what holds you back,"

Mateusz seemed to cheer up a little after hearing this and even smiled for a moment…

* * *

"We've found what gives that 3rd mewtwo the ability to rapidly heal itself," the head scientist told Giovanni as he adjusted his thick glasses.

"Excellent work, have you figured out a way to get around it? We need to be able to kill this thing, it's a threat to our organisation," Giovanni responded.

"Well, in theory we could 'turn off' its ability to heal. It seems to be able to heal via rapid generation of the required cells to seal a wound and repair damage, and then the ability to shut that rapid generation off so that it doesn't produce too many cells which would form growths. We don't know what causes the whole glowing aura thing, however, but in theory, we could trigger the process that shuts off the ability to generate cells rapidly before it is activated as a response to lethal injury with a chemical, or an engineered strand of DNA. We'd have to figure out some way of getting that chemical or DNA into the mewtwo though… A way that it can't stop…" the head scientist explained rather thoroughly.

Giovanni seemed to be somewhere else as he stared straight ahead at something behind the scientist.

"Um, sir?" the scientist brought Giovanni back to reality with a wave of his hand.

"I apologise, I kind of zoned out once you started explaining the biological stuff. I didn't really enjoy biology at school, but it seems you know what you're doing, so I shall leave you to it," Giovanni informed the head scientist before leaving the room.

The head scientist turned to his team of specialists and cleared his throat to get their attention before addressing them, "Gentlemen, you've made excellent progress thus far on determining how the creature regenerates, and how to reverse it, but it seems we already have another task, two actually; developing a chemical that can be administered into the blood stream and prevent rapid cellular regeneration from taking place, and then a way of administering the chemical that cannot be interfered with by the creature's psychic type abilities,"

"Do we have a set time frame?" one scientist asked.

"We weren't given a specific amount of time in which to do all that, so we'll aim for a new record; develop the chemical within a week and a way to administer it within a further two days, I'm sure the boss would be more than thrilled with our efforts," the head scientist replied, "So get to work straight away,"

* * *

"Come on, wake up, its bloody well midday," Mew told Mateusz.

Mateusz bolted upright as he heard what time it currently was, "Are you flipping serious? I've been asleep for that long?"

"Dead serious, you better not make a habit of this or Mewtwo will get pissed off," Mew replied before floating out of the cave.

Mateusz sighed and began to walk toward the entrance of the cave. He exited and found the others all waiting outside, facing him as if they had been waiting for ages.

"So what took you so damn long to get up?" Lifyra was the first to speak.

"I don't know in all honesty, but it's a pain in the rear. I get up and so much of the day is gone already," Mateusz replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I advise that you sleep at an earlier time, it is necessary that you sort this issue out, or else you will waste valuable time which could have been used for training," a stern-faced Mewtwo said.

"I don't think I really like that idea…" Mateusz trailed but shied away from saying anything else when he caught Mewtwo glaring at him, "Fine then, I'll try and sleep a little earlier,"

"Good, now you shall come with me so that I may teach you a new technique," Mewtwo informed Mateusz before turning and floating toward the forest.

Mateusz followed not far behind, leaving the others in the clearing outside the cave…

* * *

"I have decided that I want our weapon back," a voice said over the phone.

"Sir, how do you propose we do that?" the operative replied.

"We won't have to do a thing; our informant in Team Rocket says that they are planning to capture the creature in order to kill it and that they are engineering a chemical that may be able to restrict some of the abilities of our weapon. When they capture it, we will take it from them and our master strategy will be back in effect. What I want you to do is inform your squad that they will be the group to take the weapon back from Team Rocket, and that I will be present with you when you do so, I haven't been on an assignment in years you know," the voice informed the operative.

"Of course sir, how shall we prepare?" the operative asked.

"I want a lightly armoured four wheel drive to be ready in about a weeks' time, loaded up with a mounted machine gun, and enough supplies for a day, along with basic assignment equipment. Your squad should wear body armour as it is likely that Team Rocket will resist us when we try to take our weapon back," the voice crackled over the phone.

"What pokémon shall we bring sir?" the operative asked one final question.

"Whatever the heck you like, as long as it's practical, and preferably intimidating. Ah, I know the one; bring the tyranitar!" the now excited voice said.

"Sir? That pokémon has never been out on a mission in the field, it has been deemed too dangerous to even its own handler," a now slightly shaken operative responded to a suggestion that seemed like madness.

"Are you objecting to my order, sergeant?" the voice questioned the operative's response.

"N-no sir, it's just that I wouldn't have thought it safe to use that pokémon in combat just yet," the operative tried to rectify his mistake.

"Your opinion on the matter has been duly noted, and I have elected to take the risk of bringing such a dangerous pokémon because it may be our best shot at capturing our weapon, due to its being rock/dark type. Because it is large, intimidating, powerful, and immune to the psychic type attacks of the weapon, it is a risk that will yield a high amount of reward in regards to the success of the operation," a now seemingly satiated voice told the man, "Put Corporal Hicks on the line,"

"Yes sir," the operative complied.

Within seconds, a new voice was heard on the line, "Yes sir, you requested that I speak to you?"

"Ah, Corporal Hicks, it's been a while, how are you?" asked the boss.

"I'm well sir, thank you for asking. Is there something in specific you wished to discuss?" Hicks courteously responded.

"I want the operative that I was just talking to dead after he completes his mission, he questioned my orders, and it is reasonable to say that he may be even bolder in the future, and thus he would become a threat. So, I want him out of the way as soon as he returns from the task I have set him and his squad," the boss said as the mood of the conversation went from light and jovial to sinister.

"Of course sir, I will organise his death as you have asked," a slightly sad sounding Hicks replied…


End file.
